


Pocket Thief

by Opossumtivity



Category: One Piece
Genre: Double Life, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Teasing, Updates are on weekends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 53,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opossumtivity/pseuds/Opossumtivity
Summary: The recent disappearance of big mom's ships oversea doesn't make her happy in the slightest. Suspecting a group of thieves are involved, she sends her second eldest son to handle the problem. Little did Katakuri know there is a secret connection between the ship disappearances and you, his favorite baker in all totland.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second eldest Charlotte is a fearsome man, catching the eye of a mysterious thief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was originally a one shot for the [Nothing but Trouble] series, until I decided to turn it to a multi-chapter story.
> 
> **Before you start. Just a few things to keep in mind:**
> 
> >This story takes place 12 years before the Whole Cake Island arc.
> 
> >Katakuri doesn't have his future observation haki yet, or at least he hasn't perfect it yet.
> 
> >Reader is a female human, but she's taller than regular humans. (Roughly around the same height as Okiku who is 2.87 meters/9.42 ft. tall)
> 
> [First uploaded in 09/Dic/19.  
19/08/20. Minor changes and fixing grammer issues from ch 1 to ch 15 ]

A lone carnival-themed ship floated in the new world sea, the lights coming from the lamps reflecting on the ocean waters as it comfortably sailed through the night. Unlike the calm ocean currents, the deck of the ship was bursting with life and energetic fun, it's crew members partying and drinking without a care in the world. However, you celebrated on your own with your first mate, drinking peacefully inside your cabin until you brought up something you saw in the news coo.

"Hey Val, what do you know about this man?" you slide a wanted poster towards the first mate sitting in front of you.

"Charlotte Katakuri?" Valentin, a pufferfish Fishman observed the poster with an indifferent shrug. "He's one of Big Mom's children, people describe him as a huge unstoppable monster, has never lost a fight nor has laid on his back. The perfect warrior in the big mom pirates or something."

"His bounty isn't something to laugh at either," you noted, grabbing your own drink and swirling its contents. "Someone will have to keep a close eye on him if we want stuff to go smoothly."

"What are you-" Val noticed the spark of interest in your eyes, the sudden realization making him sober up in the moment. "Oh no, don't tell me you..."

"Think about it." you interrupt the Fishman. "We could use the intel about big mom's commanders and her islands before stealing from her. Intercepting her supply ships is gonna be a pain if we don't know squat about them." you try to reason with the first mate.

He didn't look too convinced.

"It's for the sake of the plan." you remind him with a straight face, but Val has known you for years, looking through your facade.

"Are you sure it isn't because you just want to get close to the Charlotte?" 

You open your mouth to retaliate, closing it immediately as you grab your drink, purposely taking a long sip while you try to come up with a good excuse. It wasn't until you placed the empty glass on the desk did you finally give him a response.

Your serious expression morphed in a sheepish smile.

"Okay you caught me, he's my type of guy~" you confess.

Val sighs in disappointment, shaking his head to the side. "Falling for dangerous people all over again, what am I going to do with you?" he wonders.

Breaking into laughter, the Fishman grabbed the bottle of rum in front of him and took a full swing. 

"As long as it doesn't delay our plan. Do whatever you want, you're the captain after all." Val had no option but to agree.

He knows what happens when you set your mind on something. You chase it endlessly until you're either satisfied or bored.

"It won't, you have my word!" you beamed excitingly, waving your hand in direction of the exit. "Go tell the others,"

You swivel in your chair as Val exits the room,.

"Val wait-" you call out to the Fishman.

"Hmm?" he turned around, hand on the doorknob and a spark of hope in his eyes praying that you changed your mind.

"What do you think of a bakery?" you contemplate to yourself, waiting to hear his opinion.

"Pfft, since when did you like baking?" he chuckles.

You reply with a nonchalant shrug.

"It'll definitely help you blend in, that's for sure." With that Val left leaving you to your own thoughts.

_This is gonna be so much fun._


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First impressions are important! Katakuri's first fight with the mysterious masked captain, if it could even be called a fight.

Katakuri arrived to Whole Cake island not too long ago, he was called in by his mother for another mission but since the Queen was out at sea he would be waiting for a few hours. Deciding to use that time to interact with his siblings. 

"Brother Katakuri I'm glad you're back, I brought you a gift." Poire chimes happily, offering the box to her older brother.

"Thank you Poire."

She looked at him expectantly, most likely waiting to see his opinion on the pastries. Katakuri sighs, opening the box and taking a bite from the donut from under his scarf, he'll have to clean the crumbs later. 

The sweet commander grimace at the taste, finding them to be too dry. 

"Where did you get these?"

"Oh, there's a new bakery in town and I bought some for myself to try it out but I wanted to give it to you instead." Poire looked at the ground mildly upset.

"It's not your fault, in any case it's all because of that baker. I'll go give them a piece of my mind for selling you such horrendous pastries."

Katakuri made his way into downtown Sweet City, following the directions Poire gave him. 

He didn't plan on doing anything too drastic, his presence alone should be enough to scare the bastard who sold those donuts to Poire, he has the authority to do so after all. In fact, they probably sold them to his poor guilible sister, but any offense to them was an offense to him, and they should pay for that.

The sweet commander found the bakery at the corner of the street. It's a fairly new building just like Poire said, small and uninspiring unlike the rest of the bakeries around this street.

The bell chimed roughly as Katakuri storms inside the bakery, expecting to find the owner across the counter. 

"Coming!" a feminine voice called out from the kitchen doors behind the counter.

A woman? Doesn't matter, I'll teach her a lesson anyway.

Katakuri thought to himself. 

Indeed a woman walks from behind the counter, holding a tray of burnt cookies. Her hair is a mess, barely contained within the hair net while her clothes are smudge with chocolate icing and powder. 

"Greetings, welcome to the Chocolate Rabbit bakery! This place is still under its grand opening so I'm not charging for the pastries," you explain sheepishly.

"You're giving them out for free?" Katakuri asks.

But the important question in his mind is how come you're not trembling in fear? Are you knew here? Don't you know who he is?

"That's right, I'm still new to baking so I might as well not charge until I'm good at it," you scratch the back of your neck in embarrassment, dropping the tray on the counter. "What brings you here sweet commander, is there a problem?" you ask innocently. 

Katakuri swallowed the complain in his throat, backing out from his original plan. "No, nothing at all."

His first impression of you is flawed, ridiculous, silly, emotional... But also, kind, real and genuine.

Your baking may be terrible, but he has other reasons to stop by after that.

Before leaving he turned around to look at you. "What is your name if I may ask?" 

You give him a gentle smile. "(Y/n) (L/n), just a simple baker~" you respond. 

* * *

Whole Cake Chateau is a mess, subordinates running left and right, paperwork swarmed with thievery reports from each island, leaving the Big Mom Pirates somewhat restless. 

"What is mama upset about this time?" Charlotte Smoothie asks. 

"I heard two of our ships were intercepted at Nuts island a week ago, haven't heard from them ever since." Charlotte Snack informs.

Katakuri eavesdropped on his siblings as he walked past them. Carrying himself in a stoic and imposing manner while he was both feared and praised by anyone who saw him. 

The mochi man calmly walked up to his mother's throne room, knocking before allowing himself inside. 

"Ah Katakuri, nice to see you're back from your month old expedition," Charlotte Linlin rests her head on her open palm. "I'm sure you're aware of the recent reports with my cargo ships." the queen stated with a sneer.

"I've heard the news from the tripulation and the newspapers, a group of masked thieves have been making themselves known in the new world, " he nods. "I'll retrieve the cargo as soon as possible."

"I could care less about the cargo, I have more where that came from. These thieves are making me look bad, it's all about sending a message," the large woman dug her nails into her throne, leaving cracks on the piece of furniture. "Most of your siblings have failed to capture the little runt, and you know how much I hate failures..." she lowered her tone.

Katakuri became tense, remembering the severe punishments and scolding his siblings go through whenever big mom didn't get her way. 

But he's here now to solve the problem and keep them from trouble. 

"One of my ships is heading to Cocoa Island to retrieve a payment, it's the perfect bait for those rookies. I need you to guard the ship and capture the bastard who's causing me trouble. Make sure you bring them alive, I have plans specially for them." the large woman ordered with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Yes mama, I'll be sure to bring the lowly thieves without any trouble." Katakuri reassured confidently. 

The trip to the neighbor island didn't prove much of a hassle. Despite the peaceful sailing Katakuri didn't lower his guard one bit. 

According to witnesses, they report ship appearing out of nowhere and a group of thieves in carnival masks swarmed their ships clean, forcing the survivors to bail as they disappeared with both ships. The mochi man couldn't comprehend how something like that was possible, but he assumes it was something he had to experience himself.

"Katakuri-sama the crew are loading the last few barrels, we should be able to set sail now," one of the subordinates informed the sweet commander. 

"Very well." he grunts from under his scarf.

After collecting the remaining cargo, the big mom pirates set out to sea.

Katakuri felt his stomach grumble, his mind going back to the donuts he left untouched in his personal quarters. But this wasn't the moment for eating, he needed to stay on deck with the rest of the crew to supervise and keep guard for these mysterious thieves.

Katakuri felt the hair on his nape stand up all of a sudden, mostly out of instinct.

Something wasn't right.

An heavy object suddenly crashed in the middle of the deck, it was a cannon ball. There were no ships in sight so it couldn't have been fired, eventually another one landed on the deck seemingly from the sky, soon followed by many more. Damaging the ship by causing dents and holes on deck if it wasn't for the few swordsmen on the ship preventing further damage, but they were soon met with something that there weren't able to cut through. The remains and pieces of a broken ship falling from the sky.

"Steer the ship away from the debris! " Katakuri ordered the man at the steering wheel, barely managing to dodge the large wooden remains as they rounded past the rock blocking their way.

He created harden mochi barriers to keep the scraps of debris from landing on his crew, throwing mochi punches towards the wooden remains rather effortlessly in a way to punch them away.

"Where is the debris coming from?" one man asked.

"Maybe it came from a sky island?" another man questioned.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING??" the rest of the crew were just as confused.

The crew asked among themselves once the debris stopped falling.

Katakuri caught sight of a broken ship mast fall from the sky, unceremoniously landing in the ocean with the rest of the scrap. Katakuri walked to the edge of the ship with narrow eyes. Upon closer inspection towards the wood debris floating in the ocean water he saw the mast with its flag intact, recognizing the jolly roger to belong to the big mom pirates. Meaning that the debris was the remains of one of their own missing ships.

"Men, go to your stations!" Katakuri barked orders at his crew, pulling mogura from his body. "We're being under attack..." his muscles became tense, realizing the random events were from an enemy.

"What a coincidence, and here I thought big mom didn't care about her ships," a feminine voice taunts his crew from above, revealing an intruder boarded the ship without anyone noticing. "It was about time she sent someone strong enough, I was getting bored here," You jest, grinning from ear to ear.

Her appearance is a mysterious one.

Face covered by a carnival crescent moon shaped mask that concealed her eyes but keeping her mouth visible enough to allow her to speak freely, dressed in a dark trench coat, dress pants, boots and a scarf covering the top of her head like a hood. The mysterious intruder walked calmly along the mast, the ocean wind blowing on the coattails of her coat.

"A woman?" one of the big mom pirates asked out loud.

"So, you're in charge behind the ship disappearances," Katakuri narrowed his eyes in disinterest. "I was going to sink your ship until you came out like the rat you are, but this makes my job quicker."

His intense stare sent chills up your spine. Thrilling you further.

"I'm flattered big mom took notice of little ol' me." you said with a hint of sarcasm, leaning against the mast in a carefree manner.

"Let's get this over with," Katakuri spoke in monotonous voice. He's much more interested in eating donuts in peace than capturing a random thief.

"I was about to say the same thing." you jumped down onto the ship's deck. 

You stood in front of the sweet commander, slowly circled around each other like predators awaiting to attack, never breaking eye contact with each step. 

Katakuri was the first to thrust his trident at you, causing you to jump roll behind a wooden mast for protection. The mochi man created two other mochi hands to make a clapping motion toward your hiding spot behind the mast. Much to his surprise, his hands clasped together lacking your smaller frame in between. As if you disappeared out of thin air. Without looking back, the mochi man dodged a piece of ship rubble you threw from behind, questioning how you managed to move as fast as you did without him noticing.

"Impressive, " You hum contently. "Let's see if you can keep up with me though."

After effortlessly blocking another large piece of wood you launched at him, Katakuri quickly recover his stance in an attempt to punch you, only to find nothing. Your abrupt disappearance annoyed him once more. But there was no way you'd be able to get far, so it was logical for him to assume you hid among the crowd of his crewmates. It was halfway there, but although his color observation wasn't perfect yet, it was enough to help him find you. 

Standing out among his pirate crew like a vegetable in a cookie jar. 

He stretched out a mochi hand to grab you, only for you to literally slip from his fingertips.

"Whoa-! Almost got me there." you chimed, jumping a top the big mom pirates' heads as you made your way to higher ground in a blink of an eye.

The pirates surrounding the area ran in your direction in a petty attempt to capture you.

"Idiots! How could you not see her?" Katakuri called out to the mom pirates, receiving both surprised and fearful looks.

"We didn't notice her boss, honest!" one of the men apologized.

"She appeared out of nowhere!" another one defended.

"Let's shoot her down!" one of the crew members said, the rest of the pirates joined in by pointing their guns at you.

While the big mom pirates shot round after round of their bullets at you, Katakuri eyed you running amuck on his ship in distaste. To him you are nothing but a lowly thief, a pest who had to get rid of before causing further damage, like a persistent rodent invading someone's food pantry.

Katakuri couldn't deny you are a fast one, moving from one spot to another with an agility his size didn't allow himself. But what he lacked in speed and agility, he compensated it with strength. Which is why he tried to predict your movements, trying to decipher the secret behind your speed and attempt to exploit any weakness or pattern.

'Just one punch and she'll be down for good.' Is what he believed. 

You may be fast but your defenses should be weak, like a glass canon. 

Katakuri didn't mind having the rest of the pirates attack you while he tried to read you, this didn't feel like a fight for him either way. It felt more like a game of catch with the way you fled and your attacks didn't land on him directly.

You kept running towards the rest of the pirates in a flash, disappearing from one spot after the other only to appear a few meters away, pushing and kicking men into each other in a playful manner. As if you were just making fun at their attempts to capture you.

"Where'd she go?!" you would often hear them shout.

Maybe his crew couldn't see it, but Katakuri started to notice how you weren't exactly running or jumping per see, his trained eye distinguished how you were moving without taking any steps, almost as if you were transporting.

"There she is, give her hell!" the pirates shouted once more, emptying their rounds towards you.

The smell of gunpowder tickled your nose as you avoided the bullets aimed your way, covering behind a pole once more before appearing on top of the mast where the ship sails were hung. You received the gunfire with open arms without taking a step from your spot. There was no doubt the bullets were being sent your way, but neither of them landed on a single hair of yours. Katakuri's eyes grew wide when he saw something in front of you. It was almost transparent, but judging from the sun's reflection there was something round in front of you, like a distorted screen swallowing the bullets from one side and preventing them from reaching you on the other side.

"Thanks for the gift, I'm touched~" You jest by placing your hand over your heart, smirking down at the pirate men and their empty guns. "But if you really want to experience hell. Let me return the favor," You crossed your fingers in an odd gesture (maybe that's how you activate your ability?), aiming your hands towards the pirates below you before shouting the name of your attack. 

"HELLFIRE!"

A storm of bullets fell upon the pirate crew in all directions, seemingly out of nowhere. The pirates ran in circles in an attempt to avoid the gunfire, occasionally running into each other or dropping to the ground.

"What's going on!?"

"They're bullets, get down!"

"But she's not using any guns!"

Katakuri on the other hand stood his ground, from his position he was able to decipher the strange object in front of you was. Upon better inspection and from a different angle, the round transparent screen had a purple hue to it when something emerged from it, in this case the stream of bullets which appeared from thin air.

'A devil fruit user?' the thought crossed his mind.

After the gunfire ceased, Katakuri thrust his trident in your direction, brushing against your shoulder by an inch even if you disappeared only to reappear on the now bullet covered ship deck.

"Your opponent here is me, don't forget that." The sweet commander affirmed strictly as his hand recovered mogura, his stare sending pleasant chills up your spine.

"Don't worry, i didn't forget about you mochi~" you responded fearlessly, the nickname rolling off the tip of your tongue in delight.

Fighting him can't compare to just listening rumors about him.

It was a miracle that the ship hasn't sunken with the amount of holes mogura left on deck, splintered wood flying everywhere and anywhere, causing the rest of the pirates to back off from the fight. But no matter how many times Katakuri attempted to stab you, you kept appearing and disappearing in a blink of an eye, to the point he was growing impatient and irritated.

Not because he couldn't catch you, but because you refused to fight yourself.

He felt like you were simply toying with him at this point.

You in the meantime. You are having a blast, you can't remember the last time someone pushed you to move faster and faster. But by the time you were beginning to feel cramps in your hands by making a specific gesture to open portals, you knew you had to cut this fight short.

"Oh, would you look at the time." You pretended to look at an invisible watch on your wrist "It was fun mochi, but I should get going now." you said with a pout.

You started walking backwards into one of your portals while facing him.

Angered and annoyed, Katatkuri didn't allow it. He stretched his mochi hand after you even though you dipped into the odd portal, he felt he grabbed onto something so he was quick to pull his hand out of your rabbit hole before it disappeared. But alas, he didn't grab you by the leg as he expected, instead opening his palm to see he grabbed an activated bomb. Tossing it off deck to prevent any further damage on the ship.

"Katakuri-sama are you alright?" one of the subordinates asked him, noticing how the eldest Charlotte had a vein popping on his forehead, his eyes concealed by a looming shadow.

Katakuri didn't answer. He stomped his way to his personal quarters as the bomb denoted behind him. The flames from the explosion reflecting the frustration growing inside him at having the thief, not only mess with him, but also having her escape.

"No." was all he said.

There was no doubt this will tater his perfect image.

Even though he technically didn't lose, the encounter with the thief left a bitter taste in his mouth.

First impressions are important, from they way you act to the way you dress. If you want to present yourself to someone as seemingly perfect as Katakuri, you knew you want to leave an impact. 

* * *

A/N: I'll explain the devil fruit powers later, since I know it's not an original concept but I wanted to give Katakuri someone hard to capture, shenanigans ensue! 


	3. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning routines, they could be precise and clean like Katakuri's schedule or they could be messy and unkempt... like yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: As of May 8th, this story went through a rewriting of its firsts 3 chapters since I was unsatisfied with the writing style.
> 
> The plot is still the same, there will be mostly new content along with sprinkles of the original chapters. Sorry for any confusion.

No matter how wild the day starts, Katakuri has his usual daily morning routines settled out for him. Wake up, train a little, check the plantations of Wheat Island, make sure the crew is working in order and arrive on time to the family meetings in Whole Cake Chateau thanks to Brulee's the mirror passageways. 

Katakuri preformed his morning tasks flawlessly, like always. However, there was only one thing lingering inside Katakuri's mind this early in the morning that wasn't related to his responsibilities.

Donuts.

Not just any donuts. But the ones made from a bakery in Sweet City located downtown.

Considering his status as son of a yonko, there is no doubt he could have the finest Donuts in all Totto land with the snap of his finger. And yet, his feet never failed to take him to the same place. 

A bell chimed when Katakuri walks through the door, alerting his presence throughout the lone bakery.

"Coming!" a worried voice calls from within the bakery. Most likely from the kitchen behind the counter.

The magenta haired man close his eyes for a second, relishing the sweet smell of freshly baked bread and butter cookies.

"Good morning Katakuri-sama!" you greet the large man with a smile.

Katakuri reopened his eyes to land on your smaller form. Although you are taller than regular human females, you were still smaller than Katakuri's intimidating 16 ft. That didn't keep the man from eyeing the sight of you. From your unkempt hair tied inside a hair-net, to the flour on your face and even the chocolate stains on your clothing.

This is what really keeps leading him to your bakery.

It wasn't like your pastries had an exceptional taste to them, to anyone else they would taste rather ordinary. Not great enough to be distinguishable, but also not too bad to have people avoid your bakery. And strangely enough, he developed a whim that couldn't be satisfied with even the 5 star baking at Whole Cake Chateau. His behavior raised a few eyebrows from the chefs and his siblings for sure, but it wasn't like anybody dared to question him about it.

Katakuri nods in your direction. "Greetings (y/n)." he says ever so stiff and monotonous.

"The usual I can assume?" you smile knowingly at his formal behavior.

He nods.

"Luckily I was preparing a batch of dough already, you'd be amazed how far I gotta stretch it so I can make them 'Charlotte' size." you ramble on mostly to yourself.

Katakuri isn't a man a of many words, so you'd tend to let your tongue slip and to talk for the two of them.

And he knows this.

Katakuri only says what's necessary, like giving orders. But the thought of enabling in small talk with you was something that interested him greatly.

The tall man ponders for moment. Looking around the establishment for anything to talk about. 

"I see you have gotten yourself messy."

You gave him a surprised look, unconsciously trying to cover behind the counter.

"Yeah... I came an hour earlier because I wanted to experiment with a new recipe i found for butter cookies. Didn't give me a chance to change." You glance down at your messy appearance with a self-conscious frown. 

Katakuri mentally smacked himself. The frown being the opposite he wanted to see from you.

"But you know what they say! the early bird gets the worm." you say with a meek smile.

Katakuri felt a warmth bloom in his chest at the sight of you. Your carefree attitude nothing like him. He almost even yearned to be as relaxed as you from time to time. But for now those prized moments are only allowed during his merienda.

Okay, let's try thing again. He closed his eyes, taking a small breath before speaking again.

"Add that new recipe to my order." 

"Huh, That's out of the ordinary from your orders. Are you alright sweet commander?" you tilt your head to the side.

"I'm pleased with your pastries, so anything new you have is worth my time." he expresses carefully with that firm voice of his.

"If that's the case. I'll prepare you a fresh batch right away." you chime.

Katakuri felt satisfied with himself. He could tell your mood changed, notably by the way your nervous expression shifted from surprise to complete joy. You gleefully step back from the counter with a smile, heading to the kitchen to finish his order.

Interesting how the right choice of words could impact someone.

Although it isn't visible to the naked eye, the sweet commander walked out of the bakery with a smile under his scarf. Ordering donuts from you is just another ritual of his daily routine.

_____

Your morning routine however, is way more different.

The first thing you are greeted by when you wake up, is the sound of someone roughly knocking at your door.

"Wake up you sleazy excuse of a thief! you won't be oversleeping on my watch." someone yells from behind the door, but not enough to bargain inside.

You wake up with an annoyed groan, pulling your pillow over your head. "Com'on, we were up all night during a heist." you say half asleep. "A few minutes wouldn't hurt..." you mumble in your pillow. But the nonstop knocking prevented you from lulling back to sleep.

"Alright. I'm up, i'm up!" you shout back, angrily tossing the nearest object to the door to signify you're wide awake.

"Good, cause we have a schedule to follow. Breakfast is in 20 minutes, we'll discuss plans in 40 minutes." the voice said sternly, hearing how a pair of footsteps walked away from your door.

"Time freak." you mutter to yourself.

You rubbed the remaining sleep from your eyes, blindly reaching for your boots only to meet with nothing. "Shit, where did i leave them last night?" you curse under your breath.

You grimace at the sensation of your bare feet touching the cold wooden floorboards, crouching to check under your bed with no avail.

'Time to retrace my steps' you sigh.

In a blink of an eye you were no longer inside your personal cabin, but in the middle of a busy room packed with guns and weapons, mindlessly walking besides the workers while your eyes scanned the floor. The men and occasionally woman working in the room took notice of you, smiling at you in a friendly manner "Good morning captain." they would greet you. 

"Yeah, yeah good morning to you too." You waved an arm to them. Mainly because you were busy checking under a table. No boots here. 

Eventually the weapon room turned into a kitchen, but the workers here were too busy cooking breakfast to take notice of you. It gave you more time to cheek behind the kitchen counter and even the bottom drawers.

"What are you doing here? Breakfast isn't ready until 12 minutes." your first mate asks, pointing a finger to the pocket watch in his hand. 

"Heyy Val..." you look up to your first mate, already seeing the frown on his face. "You know just making sure everything is in order... and looking for my boots." you admit blantly.

"(y/n) we have a schedule to follow." he scolds you, ready to lecture you about being unpunctual. "If the captain of this ship can't follow that, then how can we expect of have everyone work efficiently?"

"I know, i know. And I'll be ready on time." you reassure the other, you've heard this lecture millons of time already.

"You're not even dressed properly." he crosses his arms at the sight of the pijamas hanging on your figure.

"I said i'll be ready!" you repeat.

Your first mate looked at his watch again, challenging you. "You got 10 minutes."

"I can do it in 5." you say confidently, but deep you knew you were bullshitting yourself.

You walked backwards, keeping your eyes on your first mate, even grabbing someones cup of coffee beside the counter to take a sip. 

The area around you changed once more, now you were in some sort of hideout inside a cave, resembling a kid's fort. "Gross, this stuff needs more sugar." you grimace at the coffee you drank from. Placing the cup on a nearby box, you dug through the random treasures and knick knacks lying around to search for your favorite footwear. Finding no trace of your boots, you took a step back and sat down on an old couch. The sight of the messy fort brought you a sense of nostalgia, calming you enough to take a moment to think. 

The only problem of being able to be almost anywhere is that you'd often loose your stuff. It's irresponsible and careless like Val says, you're self-aware. That's just who you are. But you accept it.

Your hand stretched out to grab the coffee cup once more, taking a sip of it's bitter contents with a scrunched up nose. "Bleh-! oh right this thing has no sugar." you smacked your forehead in remembrance.

Standing up from the couch. You take one final look to the hideout. A warm smile gracing your lips before you turn around, finding yourself inside a small candy themed house.

The house is pretty barren and lonely with the exception of some furniture, as if no one actually lives in it. Which is partially true, this place is just a bluff while you live undercover in Whole Cake as a civilian. Not bothering to sleep here most of the time and yet, you're pretty convincing at playing the part, decorating the exterior and even storing some snacks in the fridge. You walked towards the kitchen cupboards, rummaging through your favorite snacks to find a sack of sugar.

You poured the right amount of sugar in your stolen coffee cup, contently taking a sip as you head to the living room of your candy house. Suddenly, it was like your memory finally started acting up, making your way to the bedroom of the house. 

"There you are!" you said out loud. Catching sight of your lost pair of boots next to the unused bed. 

Your attention went to the ticking clock next to your dusty night stand, realizing how much time you spent looking for your boots. "Fuck, Val is gonna have my ass if i'm late!" you snatch your boots from the floor, trying to prevent your coffee from spilling. 

For anyone else, it's disorganized, chaotic even.

But for you this is just the usual.


	4. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not the type to start rumors, but you admit you like to hear them. Just to see what crazy stories people come up about the feared Masked Thief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too fond of my writing style so far. I'm gonna give a shot at writing in a different format, each chapter is gonna be short but it will be focused on one word/topic/theme. With its ongoing plot.

Wanted posters hold such an importance in a world of pirates and other criminals.

The high bounties tempting for any bounty but also serving as a hidden language to demonstrate how dangerous or powerful an individual can be, after all, the higher the price the more urgency the world government wants them dead. It's a flawed system since a high bounty doesn't equal to strength. But that is where reputation comes in, along with rumors that spew from mouth to mouth.

"Have you heard about the recent fight between the big mom pirates and the masked moonlight thieves?" a couple of strangers gossip behind you at the market place. 

Eliciting a perked ear from you.

During days like this you usually dedicate some of your free time to shop at the farmers market in search of fresh ingredients for your pastries, as a way to forget about your criminal lifestyle for a moment, but apparently it's not something you can easily escape from. 

"OH! you mean the fight at chocolate island? I heard half of the docks are in ruins." 

"That's nothing, I heard their captain sank 5 of their vessels at sea last week!" 

You chuckle to yourself. Actually they were 6 ships in total but you're not one to ruin the fun.

This is what rumors like these are to you, amusement. You know of pirates who tend to exaggerate their accomplishments or simply create absurd stories, anything to get them the notorious among the crowd. Some could be true, some are not. That's the joy of meeting these kinds of people at sea, cause you can experience the truth between the rumors in person. But you? You do your own thing, let people talk, just to see how wild and far fetched these rumors spread out like a game of telephone. 

"No way, I hope the world government catch them soon. Who knows what mess would happen if they came here." 

'and who's not to say they are already here?' you thought with snicker. 

The strangers eventually walked away from your earshot. Leaving you to focus back on the fruit stand you were attending. 

"Excuse me miss. That will be 200 beri please." the lady behind the fruit stall said, returning your attention to the batch of apples in her hand. 

"Oh right sorry, here you go." you paid the woman, grabbing the basket from her with a small 'thank you'. 

You raised your view towards the clock tower in middle of the market. "Hmm, I got some time to kill." you say to yourself. Carefully making your way to a secluded alleyway. Once you confirmed there aren't any curious eyes on you, you opened a small portal that headed to your bakery, checking both ways as you slipped your hand inside the portal, dropping off your groceries in your bakery's counter with ease. 

You closed the portal in an instant. Now that your hands are free you allowed yourself to wander around. 

Your feet took you to a gruff tavern, the smell of cigarettes and alcohol brushed pass your nose that grew used to the sweet smells of a bakery. Yet is was familiar, it reminded you of your ship. 

You heard a couple of men murmur between each other when you went up to the counter and ordered a drink. 

But what you didn't notice was the pair of magenta eyes recognizing your face. It's hard to not identify a man like Katakuri but the cloak he wore served its purpose to make him unrecognizable... To an extent.

"That bitch is still out there, she probably has billions of beri in her ship after stealing from the world government." a random man exclaimed a few seats to your left. 

You lazily bat an eye towards the man, eavesdropping in their conversation. 

"I heard she steals from noble and tenryubito ships. I wouldn't expect less from a well-known group of thieves." another murmurs in amazement. 

"No wonder the government is after her head. If she did, there's no way she's still living." 

You look down in boredom at your favorite drink, stirring the remaining contents with your finger. 'Because I never stopped running.' you thought to yourself. 

"Oh she's living alright. I've heard she's faster than bullets."

Katakuri's view landed on the group of men to your left, tightening his hold on his fruity cocktail. He more than anyone has experienced the Masked Captain hop from one place to another like some sort of interdimensional rabbit. But his frustration soon subsidies when you come into view once more, his chest swelling with a pleasant buzz at the thoght of joining you for a drink... 

Which he would've done if it wasn't because he's undercover right now. 

You sigh. The rumors were starting to bore you. It's the same old, same old. You started to prepare your leave by asking the bartender for your bill,until a certain name caught your ear. 

"Isn't it hilarious how the sweet commander Katakuri hasn't captured those thieves yet?" the oldest of the three men laughed. 

"Oh that's right, she's the only one who has been able to survive that brute of a man."  
I'm impressed with whatever managed to give him those scars on his mouth."

"I heard he got them because he fought a pack of wolves as a baby."

"No way! I heard it was because he fought head to head with the swordsman Mihawk. I bet his jaw is so mangled he prefers to hide it."

"You think big mom's commanders are losing their touch?" another snickers. 

"I don't think so, I've heard the man has wrecked sea kings with the flick of his pinky." the oldest man ponders for a moment.

You smile to yourself 'sea kings?' seeing Katakuri against a sea monster would be interesting. You've seen him punch a hole in his ships deck so it doesn't sound too out of the ordinary. 

Just like at the market place, you were snapped out of your thoughts by the bartender charging your for your drink. You casually pulled out your wallet to pay the bartender. Unaware of the hungry eyes locked on the beri's practically spilling from said wallet even though you were quick to hide it, this detail didn't go unnoticed by Katakuri as well. Finding it odd how you carried so much despite your small bakery. 

"Oh man, I'm gonna be late." you say to yourself. 

Soon after you paid, you headed your way out the tavern. The group of men from earlier who had their eyes on you watched you mindlessly wander out, they whispered among each other before standing from their seats and going after you. This ill manner didn't get pass Katakuri, willing to break his undercover to make sure you're safe.

He caught a glimpse of you going into a narrow alleyway with the thugs closing in on you from behind. "Dammit! Can't you see they are following you!" Katakuri grunts to himself, rushing across the busy street to reach the alleyway as soon as possible. 

Once he made a turn in the alley, Katakuri was surprised to see the thugs bloody and beaten, lying on the ground while moaning in pain. There was even one of them buried waist down in the dirt. 

"How...?" the Charlotte was bewildered. Catching one of the thugs by grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "The woman you followed here, where is she?!" Katakuri threaten. 

"I-I don't know. She was here a second ago and then my men started dropping like flies! Before I could catch my breath she was gone. T-that's all I know I swear." the beaten thug whimpers. 

The sweet commander scoffed, he didn't believe the man, but then again his color of observation couldn't sense you nearby. Katakuri was feeling agitated and confused. The most he could do considering the situation is give this thug the benefit of the doubt. 

Katakuri dropped the man with indifference. "Since my cover is blown, might as well get on with this." he sighs. 

He went up to another thug, more specifically the one he has been spying on for the past hour at the bar. Said thug was barely recovering from the attack when he noticed a tall shadow looming over him, the man cowered in fear at the sight of Katakuri heading his was. "You." the Charlotte said sternly. Trapping him in hard mochi to prevent him from escaping. 

"Your affiliated with the brown haired pirates isn't that right?" the sweet commander didn't ask, more like he reaffirmed. "Now tell me, where and when are they planning to meet with the Masked Moonlight Thieves?"

* * *

"Where is she? She's late." your second in command grumbles under his breath, looking at the pocket watch in hand. 

Before he could complain further more, a purple portal appeared in front of him, along with you stepping out of it with a sheepish grin. 

"Heyy" you greeted your trustworthy right hand, fastening the buttons on your deshieveld coat.

"Your late." he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Sorry 'bout that. I was making my way here until I was jumped on by a group of thugs." you explain, adjusting your crooked mask over the top of your face. By the looks of it your second in command didn't look impressed. He knew you too well. "... Okay, and maybe I had a drink along the way." you admit. 

"Anyway, we should get going. If we make the brown haired pirates wait any longer they'll cut out the deal." Your first mate said with a wave of his hand, before signaling you to lead the way. 

The portal you summoned lead to a seemingly empty beach, stepping through it before closing it behind you, immediately opening the next which took you to a cabin inside a ship. The captain of the brown haired pirates tapped his foot against the floor, unsatisfied with your timely arrival. 

"It's about time you showed up, Moonlight Thief." the captain said in a not so friendly manner. 

"Hello to you too." you say with a cheeky grin.

"May I remind you we're still in big mom's territory. Any minute lost raises the chances of being found." the man sneers.

"More of a reason why we should begin negotiations." you sat at the spare chair, leaning towards the table in the middle of the room. "You have a spy in the marines that provides you with the exact time and location ships transport minerals from wano, am I correct?"

Brown beard remained shocked for a moment looking back at his men before snickering to himself. "Straight to the point I see."

"I'm sure you're aware of the efficiency of our work, which means you would be heavily rewarded for every mineral and weapon you obtain for us from the marine cargo." you entice the man in front of you. 

This is something that always amazes your first mate, the way you switch from obnoxious to competent in a blink of an eye whenever business is involved. Hence why he bypasses at your unconventional behavior at times. 

"We are more than capable at obtaining their cargo, but I ask of you Masked Thief, how much are you willing to pay?" he eyed you hungrily now. 

Brown beard leaned towards you with interest. "There are rumors that say you are able to transport to any location in the world."

'Only if I know where I am going' . You scoff, but he doesn't have to know that. 

"That's right, to an extent." you nod. You already had an idea of where this was going. 

"What the brown beard pirates ask in exchange is your services with your ability, who knows? It could be useful to transport us inside treasure vaults or long distances." the man played coy, no doubt seeing you as some sort fast travel. 

To which you didn't have trouble with that... For now. 

They aren't truly allies, just a means to an end. 

"I am sure we can comply to that without any hassle." you said confidently, standing up to extend your hand towards Brown Beard. "Do we have a deal-?" 

The moment the words escaped your mouth, there was a crash coming from the front of the deck. Startling the rest of the pirates. 

A young man busted into the room, desperately shouting to his captain. "We're being attacked by the big mom pirates!" 

"What?! But Brown Beard exclaimed. 

"That's impossible!" you raised your voice to the young man. Not to mention your color of observation would have detected them. 

"How many ships are there?" your first mate asks. 

"There aren't any ships, they're coming from the mirrors!" the young man said. 

'Mirrors?'

"This is all your fault! You're the one with a bad rep with big mom, obviously they have ways of tracking you down" Brown Beard pointed an accusing finger at you. "The deal is off, I knew you were nothing but trouble!" he backed away from you, leaving the room. 

You stood there in the room with your first mate, completely lost and confused to how everything went south so fast. 

"We should get out of here." Your first mate suggested, pulling out his sword just in case. 

"Yeah, you're right." you crossed your fingers to create a portal until you felt the hairs of your neck stand up. 

Oh shit, he's here. 

Your first mate noticed this. Taking a step towards you before you lunged at him, ducking just in time to avoid the giant fist crashing through the ceiling. 

Strangly enough, you could already smell the sweet scent of mochi coming from it. The owner of the fist soon followed by and landed in the middle of the room. 

Although your face isn't visable due to the mask, you two looked eye to eye.

No matter how reckless you can be, you knew now wasn't the time to pick a fight with Katakuri, even though he ruined your plans.

Without a second to spare, your first mate created a distraction with smoke. Allowing you to create a portal for the both of you to escape. Katakuri sensed this, launching an extended mochi arm towards you but you fell backwards into the portal, landing on the beach's sand before closing the portal and cutting Katakuri's arm in the process. 

"That was close-" you pant. Plopping yourself on the sand in frustration. "Damn it!"

Back in the mirror world, Katakuri emerged from the mirror that lead to Brown Beard's ship. He was greeted by his two sisters, Charlotte Brulee and Charlotte Gallete. 

"So... How'd it go?" Brulee asked carefully, walking alongside her beloved brother. 

"She was on the ship. We captured the Brown haired pirates, but she ran off." Katakuri says in a gruff tone, but no matter his bad mood, he knows better than to take it out with his sibling. "The most we did was interrupt their negotiations, if we make Brown Beard join mamá at least whatever information he has will be ours." katakuri nods. 

He may not have captured you but at least he can rejoice at the fact you didn't get your way.

"I'm sure you'll catch her squirming ass next time! And when you do, I'll be more than eager to help you torture every extent of her-" 

"Brulee. That's enough." katakuri interrupted her with a warning tone. "I wish to be left alone. It's almost time for my merienda." the large man explains calmly. 

"I-I understand brother." Brulee nods in a meekly voice. 

Katakuri used his devil fruit to create a rather impressive traditional home, heading inside the structure but not without looking back at his sister. "Please inform the servants to bring me donuts from the bakery I told you about."

"Right! I'll send them immediately!" Brulee reassures, scurrying off to the nearest mirror followed by Gallete. 

"Have you noticed brother katakuri has been acting strange lately?" Gallete asked Brulee out of the blue. 

"Do you think he's dating someone or something?" Brulee says with a hint of jealousy. 

"Nah, I'm pretty sure those are just rumors." Gallete said casually.

* * *

There was only one thing that could make you feel better when plans don't go your way. 

The lights from the open fridge reflected on your mildly annoyed face, going through your foods before grabbing the desired object. 

A bucket of your favorite ice cream. 

You made your way directly to the window sill, discarding each article of clothing on you until you only had your shirt and your underwear. You took a seat at the cushioned windowsill, admiring the sight of the ocean waves while you created a small portal to retrieve a spoon you forgot in the kitchen counter. 

You couldn't help but snicker to yourself. 

Rumors say you are alot of things, but this is who you truly are. 

Fortunately, it's something you can keep to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about this writing style!


	5. Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you gotta accept you need a hand.

Katakuri paced back and forth. Glancing at the candy door with uncertainty plastered over the features under his scarf.

The sweet commander shook his head. This was ridiculous. He has faced fearsome enemies before, and yet here he is, nervous about confronting his sister.

Katakuri raised his closed fist to brush against the candy door, subtly knocking on it before taking a step back.

"Who is it? What do you want-? " the grouchy voice from the other side of the door asked. Opening the door to reveal a surprised Brulee in her pijamas. "Katakuri!" the witch like woman chimed happily. 

"Greetings Brulee." he nods. 

"What are you doing standing out here in the cold? Come'on in." she stepped aside to allow the taller man inside her home. 

"I thought mama sent you out in a week long mission?" 

"She did, I came back a few hours ago." katakuri explained. 

The large man plopped down on one of the chairs at the dining table, miraculously it didn't break under his weight, but then again Brulee is a tall woman too.

"You must be exhausted."

"I'm not ex-" katakuri stopped on his tracks after noticing the look on Brulee's face. "Okay, maybe a little." he added. 

"I thought so." Brulee smiled knowingly. 

She busy herself at the kitchen by placing a teapot on the stove, meanwhile Katakuri made himself comfortable, taking a seat at the table and even removing the scarf from his face.

"Anyway, what brings you here oni-chan?" the witchy woman crossed her arms over her chest, leaning her back against the oven.

"What? Can't I come and visit my beloved sister once in a while?" Katakuri defends, but Brulee could only stare back with a skeptic look.

She knows him better than anyone in the family, even mama herself.

"Not after a long mission. You would be heading straight to eat and sleep in the comfort of your manor at Flour Island." she says knowingly, heading to take a seat opposite to Katakuri's. "Spill the jellybeans oni-chan, you know you can trust me." Brulee smiles sweetly at her older brother.

Katakuri sighs, he can't say no to that precious smile. If only she did that more often. 

The eldest cleared his throat before speaking. "It's nothing too serious. In the meeting we had last week at the Chateau, Raisin came up to me and asked me for advice on how to woo a girl he's interested in." Katakuri purposely leaned on the table, resting his head on his hand in an attempt to look disinterested. 

"I have better things to do than focus on romance. But i might as well give him some pointers the next time we meet." he add with a wave of his hand.

This piquete Brulee's attention, raising a thin eyebrow in amusement.

"Soo, you came to me for romantic advice~?" Brulee asks eagerly, tapping her fingernail against the table to contain her excitement. 

"For Raisin, of course." Katakuri coughs in his fist while looking away. 

"Right, right. " she nods. "Finally! reading so many fiction romance novels will finally be of use. You came to the right person, I am an expert in these kinds of things." Brulee bluffs, placing a hand on her chest, feeling her chest swell up with pride. 

"But you've never dated someone before..." Katakuri jabs knowingly, making Brulee pout like a child. 

"Not yet! But I'm preparing for when I do." she crosses her arms over her chest. 

Brulee could feel her previous pride disinflate. Slumping back into her chair with a flick of a wrist. "Fine, fine. What do you need advice with anyway?" she cuts to the chase. 

"You see, Raisin has been feeling drawn to this girl he has been seeing lately. He meets up with her frequently and they just have light conversations. I... He wants to know what would be a good way to get closer to her in a more intimate matter." Katakuri explained. 

Brulee remained quiet, trying to let Katakuri's words sink in before chuckling. Eventually that chuckling grew louder and louder until Brulee was laughing her lungs out. 

"In an intimate matter-?" Brulee bursted out. "Raisin is sixteen, I'm sure the only thing crossing through his brain is sword fighting and bloodshed." Brulee wiped a tear from her eye, trying to catch her breath at the same time. 

Katakuri could feel the tips of his ears turn red, unsure for how long he can keep up the lie. 

The witchy woman calmed down from her outburst, looking back at Katakuri with a sly smirk. 

"Come'on, tell me who this girl is already. " Brulee begs eagerly. "She must be quite interesting to get you all worked up like this."

The sweet commander stiffened in his seat. He turned his head away in an attempt to keep his sister from seeing the embarrassed blush flushing through his face. 

"Promise you won't tell anyone?." Katakuri narrowed his eyes. 

"Promise!" Brulee raised her pinkie finger in the air.

* * *

Instead of working behind the counter today, you were currently out in the back of your bakery with a clipboard in hand. 

"Let's see, five, ten, fifteen..." you count slowly, keeping track of the sugar sacks piled up in front of you. 

Managing the inventory of your kitchen is something you never thought you would do, usually you would just keep all your things in a secure area and pull them out from a portal with your devil fruit whenever you need them. Just like your guns in the weapon room or your secret stash of snacks. But opening a portal in your bakery would be a risky move, no matter how small it may be. 

So here you are, keeping count of your ingredients like a regular civilian. 

And it's boring. 

"Twenty, Twenty-Five, Thirty..." you begrudgingly continue counting.

No wonder your first mate hires people to do this instead, it's tedious as hell! 

"I'll just carry them inside and count them as I go." you huff impatiently. 

Tossing the clipboard aside, you stacked up 5 sacks of sugar together and lifted them up easily in your arms. You already throw hands with Katakuri as a thief, so a couple of sacks of sugar aren't a big deal. 

You whistle a small tune through your lips, contently carry the sacks inside ypur bakery from the back door, heading straight to the storage room with a skip. However, while you walked across the kitchen you were able to see Katakuri sitting at one of the tables in front of the counter. Stopping dry on your tracks. 

'What's he doing here!? He can't see me carrying these things! 

You jumped in panic, dropping the sacks of sugar to the tile floor. 

"Shit!" you curse. 

Two of the sacks ripped open and now there was sugar all over the kitch floor. 

At the sound of your voice, Katakuri turned his head in your direction. The man came for another order of donuts, but since you weren't around he figured he would wait for you to come out. 

The mochi man ducked under the kitchen door and approached you with a slight concern in his voice. 

"(y/n) are you alright?" he asked. 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine... Just dropped some sugar sacks over the floor." you grunt. 

Katakuri's eyes went to the mentioned sugar sacks, it's contents were indeed spilled all over the floor but what caught his attention was the amount of sacks. He looked back at your lithe figure, more specifically your relatively normal arms. 

"You tried carrying five at the same time?" he arched an eyebrow at you. 

You could tell you were already blushing with at how much Katakuri was staring at your, but the question only made your face grow hotter, unconsciously shifting your weight nervously. 

"I thought I could carry them by myself, hehe whoops silly me!" you chuckle, trying to make your bluff sound convincing. 

"Quit acting all tough. These are too heavy for you, you could get hurt." Katakuri scolds you like one of his little siblings. 

Katakuri sighs, bending down to grab the remaining sacks of sugar that were still intact. "Where were you going to place these?" he asked.

You stood there, blinking for a second before responding. "Over here, in my storage room." you lead the man to the door at the far end of your kitchen.

Fortunately for Katakuri your bakery has a high ceiling, sure he can't stand at his full height but atleast he won't be crouching awkwardly. It was still bizarre for you to see this sweet commander help you out with the sacks of sugar in the bakery.

Maybe he just wants you to be unoccupied so you could make him his donuts? 

"Do you have to store anymore of those?" he asks you once again. 

It's jarring to see the contrast between the man's firm voice and his helpful actions. Katakuri spoke in his usual monotone voice, so it's hard to tell if he is annoyed at helping you or not.

"I do, but it's nothing you should worry about Katakuri-Sama, I don't want to trouble you. I'll handle them later, go back to the front of the bakery while I prepare your order." you plea, but Katakuri didn't move from his spot.

"It's not a trouble at all." the sweet commander reassures you.

While Katakuri carried the sacks of sugar from the back of the bakery to the storage room, you took the time to clean the mess you made earlier with a broom. After the kitchen floor was less sticky, you started preparing batches of uncooked dough for katakuri's donuts. 

As he went back and forth, Katakuri offered a glance in your direction while you worked in the kitchen, he couldn't explain why, but he felt a growing appreciation for your work. Not only do you have to make absurdly large donuts specifically for him, but you had to work alone without any aid from assistance like Strusen and the many chefs working under him and his mother. The effort your work into each donut is noticeable, even before you place them in the oven and the decoration process. Katakuri mentally had to slap himself when he was occasionally caught staring at you for too long, resuming his work with the sugar like nothing happened.

After the last sugar sack was stored in the storage room, Katakuri went back to the front of the counter and took a well earned seat at the round tables.

Unlike Katakuri who didn't have a bead of sweat on his impeccable person. You emerged from the kitchen with a sweaty forehead, flour all over your apron and some hairs sticking out for your hair net. And yet, that didn't brush the smile from your face.

"I pulled out the cooked dough from the oven Katakuri-Sama, once it cools down a bit I should be able to decorate them and hand them over in no time." you say without missing a beat.

"I..." He tried to think of something better to respond other than 'good' like the usual. Brulee has told him many times. If Katakuri wanted to have better conversations with you, he needed to become more vocal. 

"I appreciate your hard work (y/n), it must be difficult to handle things on your own." he nods softly.

You stood there with a soft blush on your cheek, this was just so sudden! 

"T-thank you for your appreciation sweet commander." you scratch the back of your head, looking around your humble bakery. "It does get hard at times, but it's nothing I can't handle. I'm used to doing things on my own, even at young age." you explain. 

"I understand what you mean, as a child I had to take matters in my own hands as well. Especially when my siblings were involved." Katakuri nods, unconsciously grazing his gloved fingers against his scarf when he remembered the incident with Brulee. 

"Sounds like you really care for your brothers and sisters." you smile warmly, pulling katakuri out of his dark memories. 

The sweet commander lowered his hand from his scarf, unable to remove his magenta eyes off you. You remained entranced with the man as much as he was with you. You didn't noticed the ways his gloved fingertips slowly moved across the table's wooden surface to meet up with your own hand. 

The ding of a bell chime pulled your attention from the large man in front of you, reminding you of the unfinished pastries. 

"Oh, that must be for the donuts." you exclaim, surprised that you even forgot about them. "I should finish your batch right away." you stood up from the seat opposite to Katakuri. 

Pulling your hand away from his that was just a few inches from touching. 

Katakuri mentally cursed inside his head. 

You return back to the counter with a tired smile on your face and a shirt stained with icing. "Sorry for taking so long with the sugar sacks and the cooling. It took a while, but here is your order Katakuri-sama." You say formally. 

Katakuri frowned under his scarf. He didn't want to go back to this client and costumer relationship you two had these last few months, he wanted to talk face to face with you like normal people. Regular civilians already fear and respect him, rightfully he may add, but you on the other hand don't cower in his presence. You treat him pleasantly and smile at him honestly. 

He craved more of that kind of interaction with you just like earlier. 

"Katakuri-sama, is everything alright?" You ask, since he is taking longer to respond than usual. 

"(Y/n), would you happen to be unoccupied tomorrow?" the man asked, masking his nerves quite decently. 

"I-I..." you stutter, feel your face grow hot. 

This didn't ease Katakuri's own nervousness. It's safe to say he hasn't asked someone out in decades. 

"Well, business has been rather slow and you seem to be my only costumer soo... it wouldn't hurt to close the bakery early tomorrow." you chuckle sheepishly, trying to collect yourself. "Why do you ask?" you inquire. 

"If it's not too much of a trouble, I'd like to have a cup of tea with you. How about tomorrow at noon?" he offered nicely, shyly looking away to the side. 

You smiled at the giant of a man in front of you, adoring how he's as nervous as you are evident by the lack of eye contact. 

"I'd love to." you say, before adding. "I could offer my house instead of the bakery if you like." you suggested, earning an eager nod from the man.

You grin, knowing he is isn't the kind to go out in public.

"Very well, I shall see you here at noon before visiting your home. If any inconvenience presents itself beforehand, I'll be sure to inform you on time." Katakuri slipped back into his firm role, his confidence building after you accepted his invitation. 

"Sure thing. Can't wait to have you as my guest, Katakuri." you say gleefully, letting the name happily slip from your lips.

Gaining a smile from Katakuri under his scarf.

* * *

The moment Katakuri walked inside Brulee's house once more, the witchy woman was quick to be over her brother. 

"Sooo, how'd it go~?" she inquires curiously and overly excited. 

Katakuri placed the bag of donuts on the table, removing the scarf off his face to show the ever growing smile stuck on his face. 

Brulee gasps, giving her brother a playful bump on the shoulder. "See? I told you she'd accept, she'd have to be insane to not say yes to the bestest brother in the whole world~" Brulee chimed in a sing song voice, preparing her teapot to company the donuts Katakuri brought. 

"You were right Brulee, I should have asked earlier." the sweet command admits. 

Brulee looked back at her brother leaning comfortably on her dining chair. 

"Dear brother, you know I never doubt your judgment but, why are you keeping this a secret from the family?" Brulee asks with deep concern, believing he is not the type who hides things from his family. 

But just like the scars on his face, Katakuri didn't want to expose a part of himself, so keeping you secure was his best option until he found a way to introduce you to mama and hopefully one day, receive her blessing. 

"You don't have to worry about that Brulee. It's just, a work in process." he explains. 

However that day seemed so far away, considering big mom's affinity to we'd her children. Katakuri has made it this far without a wife since he believes Linlin won't give off her best son to just anyone, so he was in the clear from arrangements. 

But for how long, he wasn't sure.


	6. It's a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You keep telling yourself this is just a normal cup of tea in the afternoon with Katakuri, and yet, why do you secretly want this to be something more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has quite the amount of fluff, i hope it's believable. Enjoy <3

"Brother Katakuri, remember when you told me about the baker?" Brulee asked sheepishly.

"Yes, what about her?" the eldest sibling raised an eyebrow.

"Well... I know you told me to not investigate about her but..." Brulee trailed off, unsure how to approach her brother. "I used the mirrors to try and spy on her."

"Brulee..." Katakuri warned.

Brulee jumped to her feet, raising her arms in defense. "Listen to what I have to say first!" she insisted.

"Fine."

"I asked the mirrors for her location by using the full name you gave me, but they couldn't seem to find her anywhere." Brulee explained.

"That's odd. Maybe she doesn't own any mirrors?" Katakuri reasoned.

"I found it strange too, so I looked up in Mozart's library for records about her and guess what I found?"

"What?" Katakuri crosses his arms over his chest.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?" Katakuri tilts his head to the side. "Everyone is counted for. Mama keeps tracks of her citizens so she can calculate the lifespan taxes she collects from them."

"I know! There's not even papers on the building of her bakery." Brulee says in exasperation. "It's like she's a ghost!"

Katakuri tried to think logically. You're probably still fairly new to Toto Land, so the lack of paperwork could be explained. "I'll be sure to ask about her past." the mochi man concluded.

"Just... Keep an eye out dear brother." Brulee sounded truly concerned.

"You don't need to worry for me Brulee." Katakuri nods, passing a hand through the mirror to pet the top of the woman's head. "I'll find out more about her so we can both be at ease."

Brulee closed her eyes happily at the head pats, reopening them when Katakuri removed his hand.

"I'll be heading out now." Katakuri informed, tossing his scarf over his shoulder. Before leaving the room, Katakuri paused at the door to speak without turning his back. "Thank you for the information." he says.

"Anything for you dear brother." Brulee chimes.

* * *

You know Katakuri is a man of a few words, but the moment you asked about his family you soon realized you found his happy trigger. He would continuously talk about his precious siblings, you personally haven't met them, but from the few time you've met them at sea and their behavior in Whole Cake island. It was easy to tell they aren't the best of people, but when Katakuri talks about them, it's like he's describing completely different people.

"So I learned the hard way to keep a child Cracker and a baby Raisin 10 feet apart from each other during sword practice." Katakuri ended his small story calmly.

"I wouldn't expect less from big mom's children, even at a young they sound so dangerous and strong already." You chuckle, pouring more tea in his dainty cup with a bendy straw.

Considering the man's privacy you placed a cute straw inside his cup, ignoring how ridiculous it must look, but Katakuri appreciated the small gesture.

"Now that I think about, how many children did your mother have? I've seen a few here and there, but I've also heard there are more Charlottes in other islands." you ask curiously, stirring your own beverage.

"I have about 78 siblings." he dropped casually.

You almost choked in your own drink.

"78? That's... That's quite a large number." you say in a shocked tone. "Do you remember everyone's names?"

Katakuri nods. "And their birthdays too." he adds.

"Wow." you grin. "To say I'm impressed is making it lightly, that's amazing."

"They are my siblings, how could I forget." Katakuri says fondly.

"No, no, it's not that it's just..." you guide your eyes to look down at your tea. "I don't really have siblings of my own, so to hear how much you love them... it amazes me. That's all."

Katakuri's soften a little, trying to understand your point of view. But he also contemplated this was the right time to ask something more personal. Your past.

"If it's not too much to ask, how your family is like?"

You pressed your lips together, contemplating what to say as you looked away from the man completely. "I don't have a family... Or well, at least not a traditional one." you returned your view to Katakuri with a sheepish smile, but he could tell that smile was just . "I'm an orphan." you explain.

Katakuri eyed you in slight surprise, he never would have imagined such a bright and happy-go-lucky gal like yourself would be grow up distant and alone. 

"The people who I do consider family, we aren't related by blood. But damn straight i will fight and kill for them... I mean, I would if I could" you quickly added, gotta keep part of the facade going. "They're all I had when growing up." was all you said, trying to leave details about yourself as ambiguous as possible. You would've just lied, but this moment you shared with Katakuri felt too intimate, and for some odd reason it would've left a bitter taste in your mouth.

Katakuri couldn't completely relate to your statement, to him, blood relation is more valuable than anything. Yet, he did agree about going so far as to protect your loved ones.

"I can't imagine growing up without my siblings, they are everything to me." The man brushed his thumb against the handle of the teacup.

"And you are everything to them." you add with a nod.

At that moment Katakuri looked at you directly to the eye, astounded by your keen eye. You didn't see him as the perfect human, you saw him as the perfect big brother.

The clock on your wall ticked as it marked 6 in the afternoon.

"It's closing time already." you notice, taking a final sip of your tea. "My, time sure flies when you're having fun, don't you agree sweet commander?" you say gleefully.

"Indeed." Katakuri nods briefly.

"Soo... you admit you had fun?" you poked playfully, as you picked up the teacups and other dishes.

Katakuri looked away, blushing from under his scarf. "I did actually." he scratched the back of his neck.

You smile knowingly at the tall man. He's too cute for his own good.

You were more than ready to bid Katakuri goodbye after the afternoon tea, considering he's a busy man. So you can imagine how surprised you were to hear the sweet commander say.

"(Y/N), if it isn't too much trouble let me company you to your home." the mochi man offered politely.

An offer you were more than eager to accept.

The fastest way to your house is through the outskirts, which can be reached by crossing through the downtown marketplace. You explained this to Katakuri and he agreed without a problem.

Contrary to what you told Katakuri, you rarely pass through the downtown market to reach your house, finding it easier and less time-consuming to just use your devil fruit ability to get home. However, considering your current situation, that wasn't an option today.

You were expecting to receive strange looks from the civilians since it isn't usual to see a sweet commander alongside anyone who isn't part of the Charlotte family or affiliated with the big mom pirates.

Lucky for you, Katakuri's glare was enough to disperse people from staring.

The walk was quiet. Which made sense since he only talked when necessary in your bakery, other than that it was just nods and grunts coming from the man. Instead of enabling in small talk, you dedicated your attention to appreciate the details of the humble market place. Judging from the amount of farmers and the lack of luxurious shops, it was easy to tell this was a simple market for commoners unlike the main city with its expensive shops and attractions aimed specifically for tourism. Even Katakuri knew his siblings would never spare a second glance at the more impoverished parts of town, so the chances of bumping into one of them with you beside him were slim.

Being the observant man he is, Katakuri raised an eyebrow at your behavior.

He took notice at how you kept looking around the market place like a curious child. Although he found it cute because you reminded him of his younger siblings, he still found it odd because you're supposed to know this place.

"You say you walk through here often, am I correct?" The man spoke all of sudden, almost making you jump in surprise since you didn't expect to hear his voice.

"huh? oh! Yeah, everyday." you said confidently.

"Then why are you looking around like it's all new to you?" Katakuri inquired.

You sweat dropped. His monotone voice made it hard to decipher if he was curious, confused or just straight up interrogating you, which made you panic a little on the inside.

"Because..." you quickly glance at the group of men playing instruments at the middle of the marketplace, not only that but the decorations and posters gave you a fair idea of what's around you. "I can't help it! It's just that the market place looks so lovely for today's festival. All these lanterns and banners weren't here when i went to work this morning." you chimed happily. Not only were you an expert thief but also a good liar, which reflect perfectly in Katakuri's widen eyes.

"You're right, i didn't see decorations in the Sweet City this morning too." he agrees with you.

You silently sigh in relief, trying to think of a way to make the rest of the walk as pleasant as possible since the two of you were almost out of the marketplace.

It wasn't until you saw a food stand that immediately gave you an idea.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a second." you told Katakuri in an eager voice, rushing to the street vendor.

This confused the sweet commander until he saw you paying the owner of the food stand, retrieving two orders of your favorite snack.

"What is the meaning of this?" the man asks with his characteristic raised eyebrow.

"I never did thank you for helping me with the sugar sacks yesterday, so I brought you a little something to eat." you explained.

Although there was the possibility that Katakuri wouldn't even like the snack you were offering, you kept yourself optimistic.

Katakuri on the other hand couldn't wrap his head at the gesture.

If he was in the mood for said snack he would've easily afford it since money isn't an issue with him, yet here you are, giving him a snack you bought with what little money he imagines you gain from the bakery. Although he couldn't understand it logically, what he did understand was the warm feeling inside him grow ever so lightly, especially with how you looked at him full of hope.

Seeing that he was taking a while to respond, the smile on your face slowly fell downwards, looking back at your own snack with a fake smile. "Then again if it's not of your liking..." you say, pulling your hand away from Katakuri.

But before you could retrieve your extended hand, Katakuri grabbed the offered snack, letting his larger hand rest against yours.

"I could taste new things." the sweet commander said. However, his voice no longer carried that characteristic monotonous tone, his voice was much more tender in a way.

It made your chest feel warm, slowly seeping on your face ever so lightly.

"Hope you like it." you say happily before eating your snack.

You don't know how or why, but your kind gesture helped eased things between you and Katakuri.

During the rest of the trip he even opened up about himself, mostly talking about his day and the siblings he helped trained early on. Just like you thought, he isn't much of a talker, but once you asked about his siblings the man couldn't get enough about talking about them, it was adorable to see how much he genuinely cares for his family despite how dysfunctional his mother is.

The rest of the walk was quiet, but it was more of a comfortable silence.

The modern buildings of Sweet City were slowly replaced by the extensive candy outskirts of Whole Cake island, making a much more natural and compelling scenery than the sugary city   
The modern buildings of Sweet City were slowly replaced by the extensive candy outskirts of Whole Cake island, making a much more natural and compelling scenery than the sugary city. You could tell by the amount of large clouds hovering over you two that it would be raining soon, probably because of the freshness of the outskirt than the city.

Just like you predicted, it didn't take long for the sticky rain to fall all over you and Katakuri.

"Oh geez, i should have brought an umbrella now i'm gonna be all sticky." you tried to laugh it off, but Katakuri wasn't having non of that.

"Let's hurry then, before it gets too heavy." he grabbed your hand, running along the trail before seeing a small house in the distance.

A cheerful laugh escaped from you. Just everything about the situation made you giddy, the fresh rain, Katakuri pulling you by the hand and the splashing coming from the puddles under your feet just made you inexplicably happy.

Your positive mood didn't go unnoticed by the Charlotte. Despite being drenched, Katakuri found himself enjoying simple things like having tea with you or running in the rain, maybe it's because there isn't anyone around. Either way, it's safe to say he didn't care about taking drastic measures.

"Hold on tight." Katakuri announced without warning. You yelp in surprise at having Katakuri scoop you up in his arms, trying to use his upper body to shed you from the juice rain. "We should be close right?" he asks.

"Just over the hill you can't miss it!" you point in the right direction.

You cling on Katakuri's leather vest, having both the breeze and the rain hit your face the faster he ran. But neither of those two things were strong enough to pull your attention from the body you were pressed against, the water droplets rolling down his chest, the way his arms flexed while effortlessly carrying you and running at the same time. The man is both hot and mesmerizing, a dangerous combination.

If only you could see the face this body belonged to.

You were so engrossed with the sweet commander that you failed to realize he was calling out your name. Twice.

"(Y/n), (y/n)? i think we're here." Katakuri snapped your attention from his pectorals.

"Huh? Oh! right, right." you shook your head lightly, loosing your grip on his vest.

Katakuri crouched so you could reach the ground level without any trouble. Although your feet touched the ground, Katakuri didn't release you from his hold completely, still keeping you close to his body in his crouched position. And boy is it a treat. He is pretty much as wet as you are due to the rain, but his body still emitted a pleasant heat that attracted you like a moth to a flame.

Neither of you said a single word, afraid that it would result in the eventual separation from eachother.

"I had fun today." he admits whole heartedly.

"Even though we're completely drenched?" you grin.

Katakuri slowly nods. "Even though we are completely drenched." he repeated your words, raising a hand to tenderly brush the back of his finger against your cheek.

"Good, cause i wouldn't have it any other way." you say warmly, leaning your cheek towards Katakuri's finger. "I had fun today too." you admit happily.

You can tell he had his eyes over you, especially since the rain caused your clothes to stick to your figure. Giving the mochi man an interesting view, it's the least you could allow him to do, considering you were checking him out just a few minutes ago too.

"Also, there's something I've meant to ask you." he looked away, unsure how to voice his question.

"Oh? What is it?" you ask.

"I noticed some nasty bruises your arms a while ago. Makes one wonder how does a baker gets them instead of common burnt marks." Katakuri inquired once more, causing you to sweat drop nervously.

It's more than obvious why you can't say you have them because of the fights you had with Katakuri. You would've come up with a reasonable answer, but your mouth was quicker than your brain.

"Well... How do you know it's not a fetish of mine?" you blurted out. Mentally face palming yourself after realizing what you just said.

If he was having a drink, Katakuri would've spit it out by now.

Katakuri looked at you in surprise, raising his eyebrow in interest before coughing into his hand, hoping to disperse the growing blush under his scarf.

"The rain finally calmed down enough, i should get going." the sweet commander stood to his full height, bidding you goodbye. "Stay safe (y/n) and don't hurt your back with those sacks of sugar." Katakuri tried to say nonchalantly, or at least he tried to. Your answer was making his imagination run wild.

"It's impossible with the size of your donuts. But I'll try!" you wave the large man goodbye from the porch of your home, seeing him get smaller and smaller before he was gone in the horizon.

You returned to the comfort of your home with a dreamy sigh.

Kicking off your shoes and jumping straight into a portal, you surprised your second in command by instantly landing on the seat next to his with a knowing smile.

"Guess what." you eagerly tell the fishman, unable to hide your enthusiasm.

"Let me guess. Is it about having tea with the enemy?" Val says un-amused, skimming through a page of his book.

"Yeup. It wasn't just afternoon tea though..." you lean the side of you head on top of your open palm, looking away to the distance quite confidently. "I'm pretty sure it was a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the chapter 'A walk through town' into this one so it could fit the narrative i'm aiming for, i hope you like it or atleast it isn't too confusing if you read the older chapters.
> 
> On another note. What favorite snack of yours did you give katakuri? i pictured something spicy with chili powder since he's used to sweet stuff :3


	7. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're generally a big tease during fights. So having the Charlotte's as costumers is the same as having a taste of your own medicine. But where yours is playful, theirs is just straight out sadistic.

Fights tend to become dull, which is why you take great joy at messing around with your opponents.

Val says it makes you look childish, while you think it's probably just a mischievous side of you. Especially when your favorite sweet commander is involved in the situation. 

This time the fight took place at the bay of Toppings Island. Katakuri's ship was arriving to the island when you started attacking the docks and the cargo he's supposed to pick up. His ship was a good distance away from the docks so the ocean water the only thing separating him from you.

Long range is an aspect Katakuri didn't expect to use often, considering he is a close combat fighter.

The sweet commander took this opportunity to analyze you once more. He studied the way you move, as fast as the bullets being shot your way. Or even faster. He eventually came to a conclusion. If bullets can't reach you, then he'll have to improvise a different method of shooting you down your high horse.

Dispatching the big mom pirates is a piece of cake, their guns and bullets are nothing to you in comparison to your speed. That was, until you abruptly felt a sting in your shoulder.

"HOLY FUCK!" You yelped in pain, grasping your wounded shoulder in shock. Blood oozing from the wound on your shoulder. 'But this is impossible!' Never, in your 10 years of thievery has a bullet even reached 5 cm from you, eve less grazed past your skin.

Once the ship was close enough to the bay, Katakuri made a large jump towards your crouched form between the wreckage at the docks. He didn't attack you immediately, instead choosing to look at your pitiful wounded self.

"What's wrong thief? Why aren't you smiling like always?" Katakuri taunts you darkly, realizing how vulnerable you can be once your carefree attitude is out of the way. 

"So it was you? I'm not surprised, no one is able to lunge a bullet at me." you pant, internally panicking at how fast you're loosing blood. 

"What makes you thing I'd shoot from a gun?" Katakuri responded, summoning his trident from within him.

You paused for a moment, removing your bloodied hand only to see that a bullet didn't pierce your skin, but instead, a bright pink jellybean.

"A jellybean!?" you shout in confusion, looking at the man in disbelief. "Did you seriously just shoot me with a jellybean??" 

Katakuri smirked from under his scarf, surprisingly enjoying your freak out.

It was a shock to have been shot, that's for sure, but the thought that something as ridiculous as a jellybean was, it's still enough to make you chuckle. Quickly composing yourself as you stand on your trembling feet.

"Aren't you full of surprises? I think i know what i'll be calling your from now on~" you snicker from under your mask.

Katakuri's smirk turned to a frown the second he saw you recover, but more annoying than ever.

"You have no sense of self-preservation, do you?" Katakuri says, aiming to stab your other shoulder with mogura.

"Aw, don't be mad jellybean. It's gonna take more than that to shoot me down." you disappear from the spot, reappearing with your own guns in hand.

"We'll see about that." Katakuri hakied up his fists, hoping to land a hit on you this time.

* * *

Katakuri returned to the pirate ship under his command, much to his disdain Cracker was already waiting there with a shit eating grin on his face.

"What's wrong brother? You couldn't capture that petty thief again?" he teased.

Cracker along with his siblings didn't dare test the mochi man out of fear and respect, however when the masked captain was involved Cracker never failed the chance to remind his older brother about her. 

However, Katakuri was having none of it today.

"Atleast I fought with her for more than a minute without being transported to a deserted island." the eldest remarked.

Of course, the memory caused Cracker's face to go red with embarrassment. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT. She played dirty and you know that!" he pointed an accusing finger at the taller man. "How come she doesn't teleport you somewhere and just end the fight huh?" Cracker huffed, a ting of jealousy lingering on him.

"Because our confrontations are anything but a fight." Katakuri scoffs in annoyance. "She treats it more like a game."

* * *

Like always, you managed to escape from another perilous situation. But this time, you had a wound on your shoulder to attend.

What a nice souvenir.

"Say still." you doctor advised.

She gripped your forearm and pulled out the jellybean from your shoulder with a surprised expression.

"A jellybean?" she asked in confusion.

You offer the doctor a weak smile. "The Charlotte is full of surprises." you say without explaining further.

The doctor took care of your shoulder like always, cleaning it up and wrapping gauze around your shoulder. "Jellybean or not. Try to take it easy these next few days or you'll open the wound." she explains carefully to you.

"Of course.... "

"That means no baking overly large donuts." she added.

"What? But doc he comes almost every day, if I don't keep the shop open he might get suspicious." you try to tell your doctor but she refused to listen.

"No buts! I'm sure it will take about 2 weeks for him to arrive to main land, that's more than enough time to rest. " she scold you almost in motherly fashion. Which made sense, the doctor is the only one who's capable of handling your childish ass.

Fortunately for you, your doctor was right. Katakuri's ship wouldn't arrive to whole cake island in a few weeks considering vessels are no match for the speed of your portals as a transportation. Just like your doctor said, you took things easy. Managing your crew like usual and resting in your private quarters.

After two weeks, you went back to open your bakery. It's not like you had costumers to attend or anything. Using the free time to mop and clean the grease and sugar from your kitchen.

While you scrubbed your ovens with a metallic sponge, your heard the chime of the bell at the main entrance, much to your surprise.

Did Katakuri come back from overseas? You wonder, only to have your hopes crushed when you saw Charlotte Smoothie, Citron and Cinnamon duck under the main entrance of your bakery.

Fuck.

"You sure this is the place Citron?" Cinnamon asks her sister, scrunching her nose at the sight of the bakery.

"I'm sure of it, it's the same place Brother Katakuri head's to after every meeting." Citron reaffirms.

Smoothie eyes the interior of your bakery in disinterest, that was, until she saw you meekly approach the three sisters.

"Welcome, my name is (y/n). How may I be of service?" you smile nervously, especially with the way Smoothie eyed you, almost like you were nothing but a bug she could easily step on.

You aren't one to believe in karma.

All this time, you were the one doing the teasing to Katakuri. So having the Charlotte's as costumers is the same as having a taste of your own medicine. But where yours is playful, theirs is just straight out sadistic.

You attended the sisters like your normal costumers, greeting them nicely and guiding them to take a seat. The Charlottes ordered three latte's and a batch of tarts, an odd choice of a beverage but you felt they just wanted to give you something hard to work on. You can tell they are very judgmental and picky with their foods, having to prepare the drinks in a specific order with special ingredients just to please their demands. 

"Three lattes with condensed milk, cinnamon, and low-fat sugar." you place their respective drinks in front of them on the table. You could feel their eyes on you, waiting for you to commit any small mistake. It's nerve wrecking.

Usually you don't have an issue with the Charlotte Family or the big mom pirates in general, you are more than capable of beating them in a fight overseas. But you're smarter than that, if you even do as much as talk back at Katakuri's precious siblings, there isn't an amount of donuts that could protect you from his fury.

"Would you like any thing else?" you forced a smile on your face, to the point it was almost painful.

You didn't notice the way the sisters looked at each other wickedly, already deciding your fate no matter if your baking was good or not.

Charlotte Citron tasted one of you tarts, gagging almost immediately. Smoothie didn't even finish the one she was eating before dropping it face first on the table in disgust.

"Hmm, ah yes there is one thing." Cinnamon tapped her chin with her finger. She poured the latte on the floor before dropping the glass cup. "Your baking is terrible, I don't understand why Katakuri comes here."

"Yeah, our dear brother deserves better." Citron says.

"You should be ashamed to even consider yourself a baker." Smoothie added indifferently, standing up from her seat alongside her two sisters.

Once the Charlottes thought they humiliated you enough for the day, they stood up and left your bakery without paying. You sigh as you look at the mess they made. Heading to the broom closet to grab a mop and clean the spilled drink. 'this is messed up' you thought angrily. Unaware of the force you gripped the wooden handle of the mop. 

Unbeknownst to you, that was just a taste of what's to come the following days.


	8. Roles and Actors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You often associate your double life like a play, but the truth is, how far are you willing to go to keep your role?

You aren't one for theater, but you know your life could be compared of that of a play.

You slip on a mask (both figuratively and literally) and you play the role assigned to you depending on the situation. It's something that has become as natural as breathing. 

Either because you're a good liar or you secretly have a knack for acting.

But the reality of the situation is. How far are you willing to play your role? 

The role you took for your undercover mission in Whole Cake island is that of a normal civilian. Specifically, a shy baker who is too afraid to talk back or defend herself. Which is more than an easy target for the Charlotte siblings. 

Once the news broke out that the Minister of Wheat Island would frequently visit a bakery in Sweet City, there were curious people who wanted to know what made this bakery so special. 

It had its pros and cons. 

On one side you had more costumers coming in, which made you busier and earned some side money. But on the other you were starting to gain unwanted attention from the big mom pirates.

"This cheesecake needs more cheese." Charlotte Citron demanded. 

You haven't even opened yet and they were already coming in to criticize your baking without even tasting it. 

So you added more cheese to your pastries. 

"Incompetent baker, your cheesecake tastes too much like milk." Charlotte Gallete roughly returned the pastry. Or more like, dropped it on your counter. 

"Bleh, these butter cookies are way to sweet!" Charlotte Snack once complained. 

So you added less sugar to the cookie mix. 

"How can you even call these cookies at all? They're too salty." Charlotte Mozart noticed, tossing the batch to the trash. 

"I apologize Mozart-sama." you forced yourself to smile apologetically. 

And all this happened in the span of a day. The recurring week just got worse. 

There were exceptions like the twins Charlotte Chiffon and Lola who politely gave you feedback on how to improve your lava cakes. 

But then there were assholes like Charlotte Cracker, who bought a cake only to toss it at your windows and say how much of a shitty baker you are.

Sometimes you just wanted to give up, open a portal, absorb your bakery with the Charlottes inside and transport them to the middle of the sea. 

Yet you resisted against the idea no matter how tempting it sounded.

At the end of the day you closed your shop like normal, just more exhausted. You were surprised to turn around and find Charlotte Katakuri standing a few feet behind you. A small smile stretched on your lips at the sight of the 16ft tall man. 

"I'm sorry to say you arrived a bit late." you joke around before locking the door to your bakery. "But tomorrow morning I can have a fresh batch of donuts made exclusively for you sweet commander."

Katakuri didn't respond right away, which to you was more than normal until he addressed you formally. "(Y/n), i'll company you home. We need to talk." he said firmly.

"Oh uh, sure." you reply almost quietly, wondering what is it this man had to speak with you.

Not only was Katakuri being enigmatic, but silent as well. During the walk whenever you tried to make small talk or reference what he wanted to talk about, Katakuri would just say. "Not yet." Leaving you to question what has gotten him so serious of a sudden in comparison to the tea time you two had. You went to grab his hand like last time, which he didn't refuse, but he also didn't return.

The only time he did speak was when you mentioned his siblings. 

"Your family has been visiting my bakery lately." you say out of the blue. 

"Is that so?" Katakuri responded much to your surprise.

"They..." you trail off. 

Are major assholes. 

"Are interesting people." you grind your teeth, unable to talk badly about them. 

With each step you took towards your house you could feel the questions and anxiety eating you from the inside. Where you in trouble? Did his siblings made up some lie about you? Were you careless and he found out about your secret identity? Would he kill you?

You were so deep in your thoughts that you failed to notice the familiar carpet in the doorstep of your house.

"We're here." Katakuri said stoically. 

Without letting another second go to waste, you faced the mochi man beside you. "So what's this secretive thing you wanted to talk about?" you ask straight forward.

Katakuri hesitate, like he didn't want to reveal this information to you. But he had no other choice.

"There is another reason why I meant to company you all the way here." Katakuri's voice lowered, releasing your hand from his.

"What is it?" you ask, almost fearfully.

"I am afraid we can longer see each other."

You were at a shock of words, tilting your head up to look at the 16 ft man in the eye. "Can I ask why?" you ask firmly, almost trembling with anger. 

"My family does not approve a relationship between us, they deem you weak and fragile and I for one agree with them. You can't defend yourself nor can you handle a life with my family." he spoke firmly, almost artificially like an emotionless robot. "This was a waste of time. I apologize."

You felt a sting in your eyes, lowering your head as a way to keep your eyes glued to the ground. Clenching your fists angrily. You didn't want him to see you as weak, that's not who you really are. But you can't tell him that, you have an identity to protect. And that's what hurts you the most. 

The show must go on. 

"... I understand." you nod solemnly. 

"Goodbye (y/n) (l/n)." he bid you farewell without another word. 

"T-take care." you whisper softly, closing the door behind you. 

You walk inside your candy home completely awestruck, leaning back against the door and sliding down to sit on the floor in disbelief. 

You did it. 

You played your role flawlessly without a doubt. They really do believe you're nothing but an innocent little baker. 

You should be happy you tricked the Charlotte family. Your identity is safe.

Even as the theater curtain comes to a close and the audience could no longer see you, you raised your knees up to your chest, silently weeping as you feel your heart ache. 

The only one you can't trick, is yourself.


	9. Let's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking things out can help... Sometimes.

There's nothing like a good ol' training session to get the blood pumping. 

Charlotte Oven and Daifuku sent blow after blow to their main target, their brother Charlotte Katakuri. They pushed their devil fruits to the limit. Oven heating up his fists in high degrees and Daifuku coordinating his attacks with the genie within him, but neither of them were a match for the minister of flour. 

Oven held his fists up in a sluggish pose while Daifuku pants defeated on the ground. Katakuri however, remained unaffected by the assault, somehow being one step ahead of them with his observation haki.

_If only he could be five steps ahead of the masked thief. _

Even though the three are outdoors, the training session could be felt throughout the cake building. Shaking the Chateau to its core.

Smoothie eventually had to intervene, being the least fearful of the bunch currently residing in the chateau, or at least until mama approved her as a minister. 

"Hey, keep it down you three, unless you want me to hand your asses." the sister called out, a challenging smirk on her face. 

"You're on." Daifuku accepted, despite still being worn out in the floor. 

"Oh and Brother Katakuri, mama wants to see you in the nursery." she referred to the eldest of the triplets. 

"I'll be there." the sweet commander says with a wipe of his forehead. Fighting with Oven always tends to make the room uncomfortably hot. 

Katakuri made his way down the halls of the château, occasionally passing by to see either the staff doing their work, homies chanting happily or his siblings busy in their own activities.

"You should've seen the look on her face! It was priceless, she didn't do a thing." Charlotte Cracker cackled within one room. 

Katakuri's eye twitch, already knowing who they were talking about. 

A familiar pastel colored door homie came to view. Happily singing a soft lullaby until it saw Charlotte Katakuri approach him, fearfully opening at the sight of him. 

The nursery room is remincecent of a playground, filled to the brim with pastel colors, soft blankets, pillows and toys or any kind. Although there are maids exclusively focusing on taking care of Big Mom's younger children, Linlin occasionally had that tiny mother-like instinct to check on her own creations once in a while.

Since that's how she views all her children. 

"Greetings mama." Katakuri bows respectfully to his mother. 

"Ah, Katakuri there you are." Charlotte Linkin was currently sitting on a stack of pillows and blankets carrying a baby snake neck Wiro in her arms, the newest addition to the Charlotte family.

"I thought it would be nice to check on the younglins, don't you think? They can be so frail and dependable at times." she coos the baby in her arms. "That's why we need the rest of the family to be strong, so the younger ones can be safe." her voice was sweet and mellow, but there was something false behind it. 

"I agree." Katakuri's magenta eyes softened at the sight of his baby brother Wiro, his stubby little arms stretching out towards Katakuri. 

"And what better way to keep the family safe by also securing the future bloodline?" Linlin smiles reassuringly, however, the way the light of the room casts shadows on her face, makeing her look malicious in nature. 

Katakuri's shut his eyes for a moment. 

So that's what this is about. 

"I've heard your siblings talk about a baker in Sweet City. Care to explain?" she hums. 

Katakuri sweat dropped. His heart accelerating at the mention of you, either because of the fear from his mother or his own feelings. 

"It is true." he admits, before taking a firm stance. "However, the past week I ceased to pursue the baker girl since she lacks strength or any noticeable talents that could benefit the family." he spoke in a formal matter, lacking any emotion that might giveaway his true feelings. 

Even just referring you in that way made him feel sick. 

Linlin however, was ecstatic to hear the news from Katakuri himself. 

"You did what's right for the family." Big mom handed little Wiro to the sweet commander, holding his baby brother like he's the most precious thing in the world. "We can't just allow any puny girl in the Charlotte family! There are expectations to be met... Or something of worth in exchange." Big mom explained, her eyes landing on a toddler pudding. Unconsciously wincing at the sight of her third eye. 

"Other than that, they are just strangers." She added with a wise nod. 

But Katakuri didn't bat an eye at Linlin, his sight locked on the child in his arms, playing around with his scarf. 

"And you wouldn't want to endanger your younger siblings by letting a stranger join the family without my approval, now would you?" Charlotte Linlin's manipulative voice slithered inside Katakuri's ears, like a predator snake sneaking inside a rabbit's den. 

"Never." he stated loyally, his heart melting at the sight of his precious siblings around him. 

He has to protect them. 

He shouldn't let his own selfish desires get in the way. 

"Good, it's nice we had this talk." Linlin pats Katakuri's shoulder as she walked past him. Once she felt confident at reestablishing his loyalty to her, Big Mom left the room with a content hum. 

Now that he was alone in the nursery, Katakuri felt like he could finally relax, gently holding his snakeneck baby brother. 

He knew he did the right thing by rejecting you, so why did it still pained him? 

The sweet commander placed Wiro in his crib, smiling at the sight of his younger sibling jumping up and down on his short legs. Katakuri sighs at the thought of his former baker, overwhelmed by a feeling of melancholy. 

Ruffling Wiro's short hair in hopes of feeling better. 

"If things were different, I wonder if our children would've been cute like you." the sweet commander smiles fondly, allowing himself to dream, just this once.

* * *

"Captain, you arrived early." Val closed the book he was reading, checking the clock in his pocket. "What about your fake bakery? Doesn't it open at this hour?" your first mate asked you slightly confused. 

"Forget about that." you feet guided to the the desk. "How's progress with the blueprints for the sky islands?" you say straight-forward, your voice lacking that usual playful and active tone.

"Our navigators have filled a quarter of the map, they should be finished in another month or so." your first mate informed you, yet, your change in behavior had his full attention on you now.

You nod at the information the fishman gave you, serving yourself a glass of your favorite drink combined with alcohol, something completely out of place for you. "We can work with what we got, tell our men to set sail in direction of the intended location." you ordered the fishman.

"Captain (y/n) are you sure about this?" Val questioned. "We usually ensure everything is in place before acting recklessly-" 

You abruptly slammed your hand against the table, causing the fishman to jump at the motion.

"Don't forget your place. You may be my friend but I am also your captain." Your expression became seldom, eyes narrowing at your first mate. "If I say we continue with the plan, we continue with the plan." you stated firmly. 

Walking out of the office without another word. 

When a ship's captain is well known for being happy-go-lucky and cheery all the time with everyone, it's quite obvious that something is wrong the moment they stop smiling. That is the case with you, not only did your first mate noticed it, but also your entire crew. 

It was agreed that no one would bother you during this time, but Val knew better. There is something bothering you, and eating your from inside. 

A soft knock reach your door. 

Raising your head from your desk, you rub the sleep and dry tears from your eyes, realizing you had fallen asleep at some point.

"Come in." you say. 

You already knew who it was, but you allowed them inside your cabin nevertheless. Having your mood cool down in comparison to earlier. 

"Hey." your first mate greets you, carefully taking a step inside the room. He kept an eye on any hints of your attitude, unsure if this was a good time or not. 

"Sup bitch." you said casually. 

You heard the Fishman sigh in relief. "Thank goodness, I thought we would have to deal with your bitch ass mood for the rest of the week." he said with a hint of sarcasm. 

"Oh please, the only bitch in this room is you when we're one minute behind." you play around. "Take a seat, I'm not gonna break your arm or something." you joke lightly, waving an arm to the spare chair in the room. 

"I see your mood has improved." he followed your orders, sitting on a chair next to your desk.

"Yeah, sorry about earlier Val." you sheepishly scratch the back of your neck. 

"What happened, if I may ask?" he leaned towards you in curiosity. 

You pressed your lips together, unsure how to break it down to Val. He's your best friend, you know you can tell him anything, but how can you tell him something you didn't even understand?

"Remember when I first got my devil fruit? How everyone doubt I was eligible to be it's host and pretty much wanted me dead?" you explain to the Fishman, choosing to take a trip down memory lane.

"How could I forget? you wouldn't stop blabbing and crying to me about it." Val teased. 

You lightly punched him in the shoulder. "I was ten years old, what did you expect!" you chuckle, the memories leaving you a bitter taste in your mouth. 

But hey, at least you can joke about it now.

"Well, something like that happened yesterday..." you lowered your voice into something more tranquil, the hurt in your eyes reflecting your feelings. "Charlotte Katakuri basically told me I'm too weak for him and his family."

"But... You obviously know it isn't true, why do you care what that guy thinks? It's not like you weren't actually aiming to be his partner." Val says in confusion, it was then that his eyes lighten up in realization. "Unless... your little crush-"

You raised your hand to abruptly stop the Fishman from finishing his sentence.

Unable to hear those words. 

"DON'T." you warned. "I know I fucked up. But let's just leave it at that, I don't wanna overthink this too much." Your view landed on the small window of your cabin, the late night sky looking like an endless deep void. 

_Just like the rabbit hole you fell into._

"So now what?" he slumped back in his seat.

"We'll continue with the sky island plan. Lure him in, and I'll give him a nice parting gift before we leave Totto Land for good." you explain.

Easier said than done.

"Look at you, being so kind." a small chuckle rumbles through his chest. "And what's this gift you're so desperate to give him?"

"Something he's been asking for since day one." You chuckle to yourself, leaning back in your chair. 

"A serious fight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on to your hats folks this is where the plot kicks in like a knock up stream. 
> 
> Also quick question, do you prefer romantic fluff in passive domestic moments or in active action moments?
> 
> I personally like to blend romance with mainly "pirate adventuring" and leaving the "slice of life" bits to the side. But if you have a preference, let me know~!


	10. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before anything major, you gotta prepare for it.

Katakuri woke up in the middle of the night, hearing his personalized den den mushi ringing on his nightstand.

"Yes?" he groggily spoke to the snail.

"Commander Katakuri! The territorial sea slugs detected activity from the masked moonlight thieves, all nearby islands are ordered to detain them immediately!" an officer informed from the snail.

Katakuri stood from his bed, any remains of sleep gone from his body. "Where are they located now?" he asked with urgency in his voice.

"A tart spotted them east from Nuts Island an hour ago, we haven't received any notifications yet but the should pass by either Wheat Island or Potato Island. We are ordered to keep a lookout."

The sweet commander listened carefully while he dressed at the same time. "I'll scout the vicinity around wheat island, stay on line if I report back." he ordered, hanging up the den den mushi with a click.

After the mess with his siblings bothering his former baker, this was the perfect time for Katakuri to let off some steam.

"Did he take the bait?" you asked curiously, crossing your arms over your chest, looking down at the knocked out guards from the tart battle ship.

"I'd say he did." Val placed away the den den mushi he just used, disconnecting the technology from the snail so no one else could use it.

"Excellent. We should get going, that man is just as obsessive with arriving on time as you are." you snicker, opening a portal to the deck of your ship.

"All right crew, everyone gather up!" you spoke to your own crew. "Our preparations in the past year will finally gain fruit, all the materials we stole and the information we gained has lead up to this moment. Just another step in accomplishing our goal." you raise the morale of your crew with your speech, lifting your fist in the air.

"We've infiltrated Big Mom's territory without being caught once, our time is now! Let's go up the sky islands and look down upon them just like those celestial dragons looked down on us!"

Soon your words were followed by the cheers of your crew mates and subordinates. They believe in you, you are their pillar, their hope. Men, woman, fishman. They are all different from one another but there is one thing that connects each and everyone of them, a terrible past of shackles belonging to the mark branded on their skin.

<hr>

Katakuri's vessel navigated through the dark waters of early dawn. It's noticeable the sweet commander is becoming agitated, he hasn't received a a call from anyone besides that one tart nor has he met the ship of one of his siblings.

_Has she escaped once more from his grasp?_

Katakuri tightly gripped the railing of his ship, causing the wood to splinter.

It was then that he heard it again, the ring of his den den mushi.

"Pururururur-kacha"

"Any reports?" he eagerly spoke inside the snail. The line was quite until a characteristic laugh broke through the speaker.

"Hello Jellybean~" you say in a sing song voice.

"You." Katakuri's voice lowered, a somber shadow casting over his eyes.

"Yeup! It's me. But let me cut to the chase since I know you're a busy man and all." you said with a pause. "I have an invitation for you, Charlotte Katakuri."

"For what?"

"That's a surprise, and concerning the location, you're a smart man. I know you'll figure it out eventually."

"Eventually? That's that supposed to mean!?" Katakuri yelled at the caller, but you hanged up before giving an actual explanation.

The ship started to rumble, Katakuri had to hold on the ship railing to see a knock up stream rise from the ocean floor, extending all the way to the sky. "What the..." the sweet commander mutters to himself.

He hurriedly strolled his way to the edge of the ship. "Head straight for the knock up stream!" he ordered his crew "And contact my sister Brulee to bring back up, I have a thief to finally catch." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His den den mushi is so cute, i just had to add it!
> 
> This is just a quick short chapter to tie things in, I know a lot of you are eager for the fight so... Enjoy two chapter updates in a day! Next one is quite lengthy with visuals and optional battle music.
> 
> Hope you like rock~ 🎶


	11. Breaking Point

You peacefully admire the view of the sky islands.

Your fight with Katakuri isn't part of the original plan. In fact it just made things risky for your crew. Which is why you separated from them, allowing them a head start to explore the island and create a detailed map for you.

It wasn't easy to get here. Sure, your first mate is a fish man capable of creating knock up streams, but the simple fact that you had to find the perfect place and conditions to do it was a tedious task. There is also that you needed to gather supplies for your crew.

You tapped your foot against the ground, having second thoughts about this fight. What if this is a mistake? You stood up from the rock you were sitting on, unconsciously creating a portal big enough for you.

You pulled out your baby den den mushi, calling your first mate. "Val... i think this is a mistake..."

Katakuri's ship arrived to the sky islands about 30 minutes after you arrived, the sweet commander ordered the big mom pirates to capture your subordinates while he goes after you. The island isn't gigantic by any means where Katakuri was able to use his color of observation to look for you, rushing up the top of island until he finally caught sight of you sitting on a stone. However, the sweet commander saw your intentions from meters away, his face morphing into a large scowl.

_How could it be possible that you brought him all the way here just for nothing?_

Confronting the masked thief was tiring for Katakuri.

Never has he faced an enemy he couldn't dispatch in less than a minute, an hour even.

And he hated it.

The woman was staring to prove a fatigue for Katakuri, something that irked him to his core. A perfect man shouldn't get tired, a perfect man is able to get pass this exhaustion.

_But, what if he isn't perfect...?_

**NO.**

Katakuri furiously slammed his trident against the ground. "MASKED THIEF!" he shouted in your direction, gaining your attention. "Where is your honor as a captain!?" he asked you in disgust.

You stopped midway in your portal. Listening to what he had to say.

"I believed you were a worthy opponent even underneath your tricks and games. But all you do is run away. Even with your outstanding power, you choose to run and hide." he admits, releasing all the pent-up frustration built inside him after all this time. "I am not a toy for your entertainment! either face me properly or don't face me at all." he growls.

The words coming from Katakuri had an impact on you.

_So this is what you've felt all this time? _you thought.

_Disappointment._

You eyes land on the portal. You have your escape route right in front of you. And yet, you were struggling to go through it. This isn't the first time someone calls you a coward, then why does it have such an effect on you now?

** _"We can no longer be together. My family deems you as weak and fragile, and i agree with them."_ **

** _You kept your eyes glued to the floor, nodding solemnly. "...I understand."_ **

** _"Goodbye (y/n)."_ **

_Oh right, that happened_.

An overwhelming feeling is coursing through your veins.

The same feeling when you held your devil fruit in your hands, the feeling of proving your strength. Your worth.

You kept your eyes glued on katakuri, raising your baby den den mushi to your face. "Val, change in plans. Proceed without me, i got a jellybean to take care of..." you speak into the baby snail.

"What?!" the snail humorously copied your first mate's surprised expression before regaining his composure. "Just... come back alive captain. Ka-cha." you ended the call abruptly by storing the small creature in your breast pocket.

The portal closed behind you.

"Be careful what you wish for, Charlotte." you tease the man with a smirk. Raising your fists to crack your knuckles.

"Then give me something I won't regret, Thief..."

[(Optional Battle Music)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Xz4NV0zsbY)

Such a playful person like yourself means you rarely took your opponents seriously. In fact you could easily count your real serious fights with the fingers on your hand.

Katakuri's fist launched towards you at the same time you pulled out two handguns. Blasting away his mochi fist with a swarm of bullets, specs of mochi flying everywhere only to retreat back inside his body to rebuild his missing fist.

Katakuri took a different stance. Swirls of black floated beside him. A pair of black haki hands forming from inside the swirls, heading directly at you. You took aim to shoot at them, pulling the trigger.

Much to your dismay the only thing coming from the guns is an empty click.

_Shit._

You tossed away the empty weapons. Continuously jumping back with the help of your portals, each mochi punch landing a few centimetres in front of you from your previous position.

Gaining space is of importance now. With a different rifle in hand, you took aim at Katakuri, firing directly at the swirls where the haki coated fists came from. Knowing your advantage with long distance. The sweet commander didn't give you a chance to back away any further, closing in on you one hit after another, you focused hard on dodging most of them but a part of your brain desperately searched for an opening.

Suddenly, a purple portal swirl replaced the ground under you two.

Katakuri is bewildered at the sudden gravity pulling him down your portal, but he quickly composed himself. Thinking you were using it as an escape route. "You're not getting away that easily." he grabbed you by the throat with a sneer.

You raised a gun to shoot him in the face, but he knocked the weapon away. Only tightening the hold on your windpipe, your own hands shooting up to grasp at his wrist, making an effort to breath as both of you free fall.

"I'm not." you croak with a grin.

Katakuri felt something hot brush past his face, his looked below him to see the two of you were falling into the opening of an active volcano.

The sweet commander pushed himself away from you so he could reach the safety of the rocky side of the volcano instead of the lava pit, you however, jumped to land a few meters from him. Katakuri aimed to grab you and pull you towards him, but what he caught wasn't your body, but a lava rock. The mochi on his arm melted the second he grabbed a hold of the volcanic rock, using that time to open 5 more portals above him and one from inside the volcano, transporting an array of volcanic rocks in his direction.

"Hellfire!" you shout.

While he kept himself busy dodging the lava rocks, you attempted to copy his tactic from earlier, overwhelming Katakuri by swarming him with an array of not only lava rocks but haki embedded bullets as well.

The sweet commander was having a hard time focusing on either the lava rocks or you, sacrificing his attention from the rocks to launch a fist in your direction like a missile.

You stop your shooting to avoid the fist sent your way, redirecting it to smash against the volcano's surface. While he tried to attack you, Katakuri failed to dodge the lava rock burning through his shoulder. He grunts in pain, tossing the rock away so his mochi body could stitch himself together. You pointed your twin pistols at him, however the ground under you started to shake.

The strength of Katakuri's fist seemed to have shaken the volcano into eruption.

_This isn't gonna be my grave, let alone his._

You stored your pistols for now, running towards the Charlotte at full speed.

Katakuri prepares for your attack, standing his ground with his fists up until you were in close range. He launched a right hook but you jumped over him just in time, using your own scarf to cover his eyes and toss him backwards with your momentum. Katakuri tensed up at the thought of falling on his back. Twisting his body as an attempt to get you off him. Much to his surprise he kept falling without actually touching the ground, which could only mean you opened another portal on the ground again.

With a quick maneuver, you tried to secure Katakuri's arms to his head with your scarf, locking your legs around his neck.

But the sweet commander has more limbs where that came from, creating a hakied up fist to pull you off him and tossing you in the air. Raising his hands to remove the scarf from his face, he realized the ground was rushing on him fast, landing face first against the stone streets of an unknown town.

You landed on your feet with the grace of a cat but in the pose of a super hero, causing the stone sidewalk to crack under the force of your fall.

"Ouch, that's bad for the spine." you manage to say to yourself, humorously rubbing your back.

Katakuri stood up from the crater he made in the middle of the street. His face covered in scratches while the lack of your scarf revealed your hair, but the mask was still tightly secured around your face.

An idea formed inside your head. You tried to get a good look at the tall building behind you with your peripheral vision, but the recovering sweet commander had his eyes dangerously set on you.

If only you could pinpoint the building's size...

Neither of you had time to register the crowd of people staring at the two of you before Katakuri ran towards you. You pulled another rifle from a portal, coating it in haki like a shield, trying to brace yourself.

Katakuri crashed into you with the force of a sea train.

You held your feet against the ground, using your reinforced weapon as the only thing between you and his large body, knocking you through wall after wall of the office building. The rifle was no match for the Sweet Commander's brute strength, breaking in half and leaving you open to receive the attack.

It's easy to tell Katakuri has been eagerly waiting for this kind of fight. Who else would have developed an affinity for crashing your body through an entire building? Your spine made a concerning 'crack' noise while you crashed through the last office wall. Your lithe body unceremoniously crash landing against the pavement, knocking the wind out of your lungs.

But who had time to focus on that when there's a trident thrown your way?

You immediately rolled back as a way avoid being stabbed, wincing in pain. Most likely a few broken ribs.

"Shit. No wonder i don't get in serious fights often." you groan, standing to your feet despite the damage you received.

"Because you get beaten to a pulp?" Katakuri confidently walked up to retrieve mogura, raising an eyebrow at you.

"Nope." your reply dryly, spitting blood on the ground with a cheeky smile. "Cause they're boring as fuck."

The sweet commander was ready to stab you, but he froze, feeling the air behind him shift. It was then that he recognized that smile of yours, it's your smile of mischief.

Katakuri turned around to see the entire building is gone, his body tensed up, slashing his trident upwards to cut an office desk in half without looking.

He gave you a hard hit, so you did the natural thing and retaliate.

A large shadow casts over the both of you as the office building slowly falling in the middle of the street. Not only that but you opened an enormous portal under you two and the building, catching him off guard by transporting to a different site, or more specifically, high enough to see the planet's ozone layer.

_There's no way you could win._

Katakuri slammed mogura on the side of the building, trying to keep himself grounded while pieces of the building kept falling all around him. He'd be lying if he didn't admit that the spinning building was confusing him, unable to calculate where the sky ended and the ground started.

_The fact you're still alive with your limbs intact is just dumb luck._

With your speed you jumped from one platform to the next, landing a hit on Katakuri's face, you kept your momentum, landing one kick after another on the sweet commander while he tried to keep himself from falling.

You opened a couple more Portals around him, jumping in and out of them like a hyperactive rabbit and continuously kicking him as much as you can.

_And yet you're still here, trying to prove yourself to him._

Katakuri resisted your assault a little longer before something clicked in him. His observation haki showing him the portal you'll jump through next. Without looking, he extended his mochi arm towards the portal your were going to emerge from, a surprised yelp escaping from your throat.

_Pointless_.

He held a tight hold on you, throwing himself off the building and out in the air.

"Do it, open a portal to safety or we'll both die here." Katakuri shouts, almost taunting you.

_He's stronger than you, more experienced._

You begrudgingly comply by creating a portal midair, dropping the both of you back at the sky islands.

_You won't last another minute with him._

A cloud of dust (or steam) raised around you the moment you two crashed on the sky island. There was a violent cough coming from you, raising your hand to cover your mouth. You grasped your face in shock, realizing that the fall knocked your mask from your face, leaving you unprotected. You scramble your hands around you in panic, looking for the mask between the rubble and dust, but what you found instead was a familiar piece of black cloth and white fur.

Katakuri's scarf.

You fingers tremble due to the pain and exhaustion, grabbing the item and frantically looking for its owner.

You didn't need to look far, seeing the silhouette of Katakuri's large body within the dust of the fall. Calculating roughly 5 meters away from you.

The sweet commander also panicked at the lack of his scarf, desperately clasping his hand over his mouth as he searched for the item, yet he found something more interesting.

Your mask.

The battleground was silent, both sides unsure what to do with this opportunity. Who will act first?

You are a lot of things. A liar, a scammer, a sleazy bastard.

But an asshole isn't one of them.

Without hesitation, you used whatever strength you had left to create a small portal, tossing the scarf inside and transporting it next to the sweet commander.

"..." Katakuri silently took the offered scarf appearing beside him, tossing it over his shoulders once more.

_And all for what_?

You remain motionless on the ground, hunched over in a way you gave your back towards Katakuri. Without turning around you could tell he was right behind you, his intimidating frame casting a large shadow over your smaller one.

"Why?" he questioned you.

"A man's gotta have his privacy right?" you pant, sitting still and keeping your head down. Allowing your loose hair to drape the corners of your face, you still have a secret identity to keep. The question here is, for how long?

"But why do you care?" Katakuri gripped your mask in his hand, fully capable of breaking it right there and now. "We're enemies."

_Hoping for a chance he would fall in love with the real you_?

"I just do," you chuckle weakly, exhaustion getting the best of you. "...Don't mistake my kindness for weakness Charlotte." you warn by the tip of your tongue.

_As if such thing could happen._

"I don't." Katakuri responds in a gruff voice, tossing your mask beside you.

A fond smile graced your lips when you grabbed the mask. Slipping it back in its rightful place on your face, securing it with the strap.

"Now with that out-of-the-way, let's continue where we left-" you attempted to stand up, only to have your body crash to the ground, biting your lip in the process.

The horror of the situation dawn over you, you couldn't move your body. Your muscles felt stiff and ached everywhere, refusing to even lift yourself from the ground.

Oh no.

Katakuri crouched to your level, eyeing you like a freshly captured prey. "Looks like the sneaky rabbit reached her limit." he chuckles darkly to himself. 

_How pathetic._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was quite a mess. At least katakuri got what he wanted... ;w;  
This is my first time adding images here to help visualize the fight, let me know what you think! (did the pictures help or should i remove them cause it pulls you away from the story?)


	12. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're captured by Charlotte Katakuri, but that doesn't make you the only prisoner in the room.

Your voice could be heard echoing through the heavens above. Not in pain, but in anger. You attempt to drag your body towards the sweet commander, still taunting you by looking down at your immobile body. You reached your limit, your limbs could no longer move. Your arms trembled as you fruitlessly forced yourself to stand up. Only to slam down against the dirt when your legs didn't want to coöperate.

"... Damn it" you muttered, voice cracking as your try to avoid crying. "DAMN IT!" you wanted to keep going, prove your worth as the man towered over you.

Katauri could only look at your pitiful attempts to fight back, unaware of the raging storm going inside you.

"There was no chance you could beat me." Katakuri glared at you from above, guessing you felt shame. "The least you can do is accept your defeat honorably..."

"IT'S NOT BECAUSE OF THAT! " you snapped at the man with a crack in your voice. Frustration coursing through your veins.

Katauri raised his eyebrow, his observation haki sensing a fire burning inside you.

"I wanted to give you a decent fight, a struggle, a challenge... I could care less about winning." you pant. "But I couldn't even handle half an hour in a serious fight with you." you grip your fists, your mask preventing your tears from spilling.

Katakuri didn't need to speak but you saw the confusion in his eyes. "What's the purpose, if it isn't to become victorious?"

"..." Contemplating on your answer you finally decided to respond "It's my gift to you." you say softy, biting the side of your cheek in embarrassment. It probably sounds like a ridiculous reason.

Katakuri was at a loss for words. His eyes furrowing together as he repeated your words over and over inside his head. You're his enemy, why would you want to give him such a gift?

"Sweet commander Katakuri!" the soldiers shouted from afar.

The mochi man cursed under his breath. He hated being interrupted. "Nevermind that, you are now our prisoner." Katakuri narrowed his eyes, placing a hand on the back of your neck. "Goodnight captain."

"Wait wha-!?" you tried to shout before your eyes slid back, falling unconscious.

Katakuri picked up your unconscious body and tossed you over his shoulder, surprisingly being careful with your face mask.

"Whoa, is that the moonlight thief?" one of his subordinates asks in amazement.

Katakuri silently nods, balancing you on his shoulder.

"Let's see how this woman truly looks like-" Another soldier approached your unconscious body, his malicious hands aiming towards your mask.

Katakuri gave the soldiers a dangerous side glance, not only scaring the soldier who wanted to remove your mask but also rest of the crew. "I am in charge of guarding the prisoner, the rest of you capture her tribulation."

The big mom pirates stood straight, no doubt trembling in fear at the sweet commander either because of their respect for him or his conqueror's haki. In any case, they ran off to do their job, leaving Katakuri alone with you as he headed to his ship.

* * *

Everything is fuzzy, like numb static fumbling through your senses. Your sight, your head and even your limbs. The moment you gained consciousness did you finally feel how sore you are, abruptly hitting you at once. Just like your memory of the fight.

You gasp awake. Finding yourself sitting in a dim-lit room. You tried to curl up in a fetal position to lessen the ache in your body but there was something preventing you from leaning forward. The rattling of chains. You tried to create a portal with your devil fruit only to feel the restraint of sea stone handcuffs behind your back. It's nauseating effect starting to make you feel sick and weak.

"The hell-?" you mutter to yourself, struggling against the chains.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." a voice echos in the room. "I'd rather deliver you to mama in one piece." the voice threatens.

The room is too dim to see properly but you could tell there's a large figure at the opposite of the room, squinting your eyes until they grew used to the lack of light. Distinguishing the figure to belong to Charlotte Katakuri.

Your own personal jailer, how comforting.

"Oh, it's just you jellybean." you sigh in relief. Gaining a raised eyebrow from Katakuri.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asks.

"I would've been scared shitless if it was one of those sadistic siblings of yours, like that Charlotte Cracker fella or the one who makes juice." you say rather nonchalantly, leaning against the wall.

Katakuri shook his head. How is it possible that you aren't afraid of him? He's the one who captured you after all!

"I can't tell if it's confidence or sheer stupidity. Either way it's annoying." the sweet commander stood from his chair, slowly making his way up to your chained body sitting on the ground.

"Glad it's hard to tell." you snicker, eyeing the man dangerously making his way up to you.

A heavy hand slammed itself against the wall right beside your head, causing you to jump in surprise, the man slowly leaned towards you in. The only light source in the room was from a torch on the wall where Katakuri was sitting on, the light casting shadows over the visible parts of his face, especially his magenta eyes. This man is more than capable of killing you with the flick of a wrist. But it only thrilled you to no end.

Feeling your heart beat against your rib cage, but definitely not because of fear. You were almost afraid he would be able to hear it.

"It wouldn't be too hard." he whispered in your ear in a menacing tone, his gloved fingertips brushing against the edge of your neck. "All I have to do is choke the life out of you and tell mama you died along the way."

"But you won't." you smile reassuringly.

"And what makes you so sure about that?" Katakuri grumbles.

Trying to prove you wrong. He wrapped his hand around your throat, pressing his fingers against the sides of your throat but not enough to cut your windpipe.

You know there is something messed up about you the moment his death threat didn't affect you. Instead sending pleasant shivers down your spine before pooling in your nether regions, going as far as to swallow a whimper that threatened to leave your lips.

But there is another reason you don't fear him.

"Because you returned my mask..."

Katakuri curses under his breath, releasing his hand from your throat.

"You could have destroyed it and see my true face, but you didn't." you said in a sing song voice. "Why is that?" you hum curiously.

The sweet commander contemplated on answering you, after all, every time he spoke to you it was like tossing wood to an every growing fire. He figures you will die anyway once mama gets her hands on you, so he could humor you just this once.

Katakuri lowly mumbled something under his breath, but you couldn't hear him.

"I'm sorry, i think you gave me a concussion or i didn't hear you. What did you say?" you joke... Partially. 

"I said... it's because you gave me my scarf." Katakuri admits in a low voice, almost like he didn't want to admit it. But it was a respectful gesture he had to recognize, especially coming from an enemy in the middle of a fight.

"Ah, that..." you replay the memory in your head. "Your welcome~"

Katakuri mentally groaned to himself, already imagining how you will taunt him later on and make the rest of the trip insufferable for him. But it never came.

"Also, i guess i should thank you." you say truthfully, without a single drop of sarcasm or mockery. Just honest gratitude.

The sweet commander isn't as vocal as you are, just giving you a curt nod in your direction.

"That doesn't change anything between us." he says firmly, but you disagree. "Once i deliver you to mama she will decide your fate, whatever torture she picks i'm sure it'll be painful. So hold on to that keepsake of yours as long as you can." 

Katakuri returned to his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and throwing a leg over his knee. Although he had his eyes closed you could tell he's using his observation to keep tabs on you, he's just that strong.

"Such a stoic man." you sigh to yourself.

There isn't a doubt you got on his nerves, refusing to even respond to your jokes. Giving you the silent treatment is the worst punishment he can do to you. 

You throw your head back, organizing your thoughts and contemplating your options. You're positive big mom wouldn't receive you kindly in her court. So, escaping is your preferable option, but considering the current circumstances you'd have to wait for the right moment to show the trick under your sleeve. 

For now, you just need to stall for time.

"I never imagined it would end like this." you leaned back into the cold cell wall, not getting a response from the Charlotte you decided to head straight to the point. "Tell me jellybean, while I was unconscious did you... peek...?" you tilt your head to the side, showing off the mask still intact on your face.

"No. " he responded dryly, sitting on a chair as he kept an eye on you. 

You lean your body towards the sweet commander, feeling intrigued by his answer.

"Really? Aren't you curious to know who's behind the mask?"

"An annoying and childish little thief. I don't need to remove a mask to know that." the sweet commander told you with venom in his voice.

"Aww, you think I'm annoying~?" you smile before laying your head against the wall with a sigh. Closing your eyes as you contemplate your next choice of words. 

There is a faint noise coming from outside the walls, it's barely noticeable but it's enough for you to hear it. The sound of your eminent escape.

"We're not so different you know that?" you say all of a sudden.

"Don't jest with me thief, we are nothing alike." Katakuri opened his eyes at you, leaning his upper body in your direction. Gaining your attention.

You smirk from under your mask. Sitting up in a more comfortable position, or atleast as comfortable as you can get whilst being chained up to the wall.

"Come'on jellybean you're smarter than that, don't tell me you haven't noticed the similarities?" you poke fun at the Charlotte before explaining. "We both have something to hide, but there's one key difference separating us."

Katakuri didn't speak, so you took it as a sign to continue.

"The only difference is that, even with my limitations i technically have more freedom than you." you say slyly. It was enough to pull a reaction from Katakuri. No doubt striking a nerve.

"Freedom huh? That's amusing coming from a prisoner." Katakuri taunts you, shaking his head to the sides in disagreement.

"But I'm not the only prisoner here." you respond without missing a beat. "Even with all that strength and talent, there's still something preventing you from living as you please. I can tell, because i have my fair share of skeletons in the closet." your voice soften into something more akin to sympathy with that last line, being truthful to some degree. 

"Don't play with me thief." Katakuri growls.

"I'm not, I'm being serious for once." you made eye contact with the man, even though yours aren't visible, you know he was looking directly at you.

The sweet commander stood from his seat, pacing back and forth in frustration. "There's no point in doing this, whatever it is you're doing! Your so-called 'gift' and now conversing with me." The large man was growing impatient with you, suddenly pinning you by the neck with his extended solid mochi. "What do you gain from this??" Katakuri asks you more aggressively, mainly because of his lack of understanding your motives.

"Why does there have to be something to gain?" you strain to talk with the mochi surrounding your neck, but you continue nevertheless. "Is it hard to believe it's something i want to do? When i want to do something, i just do it, as simple as that." your words come out as a choke, feeling the mochi tighten around your chest and lungs. "That's... the freedom i have..."

Katakuri narrowed his eyes at you, watching you struggle within his mochi grasp. Not only did you get on his nerves during fights, but even in conversation as well. The worst part is that deep down, he knew you were right. Even with you unnecessary taunting, flirting and jokes, you still made sense. And he hated it.

There had to be more of this thief than meets the eye, how else would she know so much about you?

Just as quick as the mochi was on you, it slowly removed itself from you. 

You cough at the oxygen returning to your lungs, trying to take in as much as humanly possible. 

"Who are you?"

"If i told you, it would ruin the fun." you say between coughs. Giving him a strained smile from under your mask.

"You and your games. They're gonna be the end of me." Katakuri shook his head lightly. "Why am i even listening to you?" 

He crouched in front of you, eyeing you with a mix of both curiosity and annoyance. Out of all the enemies he has made in the past, and even his current opponents, there has never been one that can effortlessly piss him off and interest him as much as you do. 

Maybe it's because of the mystery surrounding her? 

"What if i remove your mask and get this over with." Katakuri wonders to himself, his index finger tracing around the edges of you mask.

Even when crouching, Katakuri is still a large man, needing to stand up from your spot just so he wouldn't tower over you as much. "But, how about I offer you a deal instead?."

This intrigued Katakuri, catching his interest. "I won't let you go if that's what you want in exchange." he says in a stern tone.

"No, no, no." you immediately shook your head. "I want something more interesting than that. An eye for an eye, or in this case a mask for a mask." you grin eagerly.

"Wait. You want to see my face?" Katakuri's eyes widen in surprise, that was the last thing he figured you would ask for. "Why?"

You shrug. "I'm extremely curious."

Katakuri's eyes grew in distrust before shifting to despise. "You wouldn't like what you see." he scoffs.

_Nobody does._

"Neither would you." you say solemnly, lowering your view to the side. You've tried to imagine this kind of scenario multiple times, but there was no real way to know how Katakuri would react to your real identity in person. You'd rather wait until it's a perfect time and reveal it under your own terms, but considering the close call you had earlier on the sky island, you wouldn't want to risk it. "But we have no way of knowing unless we try." your voice was hopeful.

Katakuri closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Holding the bottom of your mask between his large index finger and his thumb. "You're a nuisance." he comments, removing his hand from your mask..

"I'm a lot of things. A pain in the ass, a brat, a thief among thieves..." you pause before adding. "And most importantly, an excellent lock picker." you raise your hands from behind you back, showing you had your hands free all this time.

At the sight of your trick, Katakuri launched a mochi hand to grab you, but you avoid it by jumping out of the way. Barely feeling the strength return to your body after getting rid of the handcuffs. The sweet commander pulled mogura from his body, eyeing you intently like a fox would look at a rabbit.

"You can run all you want, I'll find you and you'll loose all over again."

"That's why I'm not running anymore." you exclaim fearlessly, holding your ground. "I'll fight you properly, like the devil intended when I ate his fruit!"

"Is that so?" Katakuri walks around you, keeping you between him and the cell wall. "Easy to say when you can't last 30 minutes in combat." he belittles you.

"You opened my eyes to realize that I'm not strong enough to fight in close combat, either with you or anybody." you explain.

"Took you long enough." he scoffs.

You couldn't help but laugh at that one. Apparently mochi here has jokes! 

"I never needed to fight, I'm just a sleazy thief after all." You chuckle to yourself. "That's why i want to become stronger, not just to fight you but because it takes real strength to protect love ones. I'm sure you, more than anyone knows that," 

Katakuri eyes you suspiciously. Refusing to keep his attention off you or your determination. 

"I'll become strong enough to protect my crew. And when i want something, i chase after it." you reaffirm without faltering, your voice carrying through the room like the new world's rough ocean currents.

Just as you finished your small speech, an explosion rumbled through the ship, shaking the room like an earthquake but Katakuri and you remained unaffected, there was something more important than that now. Even with the room falling apart, you didn't make a move to escape, waiting to hear a response from the sweet commander as silly as it may sound.

"How can i believe you'll keep your word?" he tighten his grip on mogura.

"I promise." you raise you pinkie finger in the air.

Katakuri cracked a smirk from under his scarf, no doubt reminding him of his younger siblings. You really are like a child. 

The sweet commander relaxed his stance. "10 minutes." Katakuri mutters, stabbing mogura on the floorboards while he calmly crosses his arms over his chest.

"Huh?" you slightly tilt your head to the side.

"I'm giving you a 10 minute head start. If you fail to, no only escape the ship, but also leave the sky island, I'll hunt you down mercilessly." the man said in a serious tone. 

Nothing like your cheerful one.

You smirk from under your mask. "I can do it in half the time!" you exclaim. Jumping on the tips of your feet, challenging the sweet commander in front of you. Your body still aches, but you felt the strength of your devil fruit come back to you in comparison to wearing the sea stone handcuffs.

Katakuri didn't respond, but instead he tapped his wrist as if he were wearing an invisible watch. 

But before you could slip inside one of your portals, Katakuri caught your attention by saying. "Don't forget our other deal." he reminded you.

You respond with a simple thumbs up before disappearing from the room.

Katakuri closed his eyes once more, perking an ear at the commotion happening on the upper decks of the ship. Gunshots, bodies falling on the floor, multiple shouts and even cannons being fired. 

"The masked thieves returned for their captain!"

"The prisoner has escaped her chains!"

"Capture her!"

"Where's Katakuri-sama?!"

The sweet commander opened his eyes once more, chuckling to himself in a low voice. 

"I carelessly chased the white rabbit and now I've fallen in her rabbit hole." he sighs to himself.

_What did i get myself into? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3191 words. Damn, this is like, the longest chapter i have so far!
> 
> Anyway, i hope you enjoyed! this feels like an end of season 1 lol, but don't worry season 2 will be packed with action, trying to chase your needs and other shenanigans. Maybe some of you were eager for the identity reveal (trust me, i was tempted at doing it now) but eventually i felt it's something that should be done willing and not because of circumstance (like katakuri's teeth reveal).
> 
> I'll be taking a small break, so don't expect two chapters in one day like last time xD 
> 
> For now, let me know what you think! ^w^


	13. Trainee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a promise to fufill, and what better way to get stronger than visiting an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this chapter like the necessary training episode with deku in my hero academia. Don't let it un-motivate you! I'll be including some familiar faces, like a certain amnesic blonde boy 👀
> 
> EDIT: I added some bonus backstory content at the end of this chapter. I was gonna add it in the next chapter until I discarded the idea.

Katakuri continued his own training as usual. He raised the absurd amount of weights on each hand, concentrating on his short breaths with every flex before counting to one hundred. The mochi man huffs, each day it was becoming easier for him. He would need to find heavier objects soon. After placing the weights on back on his stand, Katakuri tossed a towel over his shoulders drying the sweat from his face.

There was a knocking coming from the main door of his training room, most likely someone from the staff.

"Give me a second." He calls out, placing his scarf to cover his fangs.

The sweet commander answered the door to see three servants push a food cart inside the room, offering an array of donuts, water, fruits and the daily newspaper.

"We brought you your morning pre-training beverage Katakuri-sama." One of the meek servants said with a bow.

"Thank you." Katakuri closed the door once the servants left, tugging off his scarf once more.

He served himself the entire pitcher of water in a single motion, he wiped the remains with the back of his hand. Naturally his attention landed directly to the pristine donuts served on the cart, but his eyes redirected themselves on the newspaper article.

The masked thief is dead.

Or at least, that's as far as the media is concern.

Katakuri killed the thief captain. That's all the Charlotte family cares about, even Big Mom herself believed this as the truth. He was the last person to fight her at the sky island and although she escaped, it's heavily rumored she died due to the serious wounds she suffered after their fight.

Everyone believes Katakuri killed her.

Except for Katakuri himself.

Although it is possible you would've suffered major injuries, he doubts you would die of them. It's not like he tossed you from the white sea, the thief escaped on her ship.

You'll be fine.

What did worry him deep down was that the thief lied about their promise, that she just used the opportunity to escape and never come back. There were nights where he questioned himself wondering if what he did was treason to the family, but those same nights he reassured himself. He didn't let her go per see, he gave her a head-start on purpose, as a chance to improve herself and give him a decent challenge she so strongly wanted.

Katakuri knows potential when he sees it.

* * *

Meanwhile at the white rocky island of Baltigo.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but you can't go in there!" a man warns, in a pitiful attempt to stop the intruder. If only this intruder wasn't taller than him, pushing him aside with the flick of a wrist.

"Hello Dragon~" you walk inside the room uninvited.

The man himself was in the middle of his lunchtime, halfway eating a piece of meat with a fork and a knife. He raised his head from his plate to look at you, standing smug and unannounced in middle of his office.

"This is a surprise; I wasn't expecting visitors..." dragon said with a mouthful, swallowing the remains of his food in his mouth before speaking. "It's been a while (Y/n). Or should I call you Captain of the Moonlight Masked thieves...? wow, your title is more of a mouthful than my lunch." the revolutionary leader chuckles, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I appreciate the formality, but it's not necessary."

"Ma'am, I told you you're not allowed here!" the soldier from earlier scolded you, even though you are already bargain inside Dragon's office.

"Oh, what a shame..." you place a hand on your chest, pretending to act hurtful. "Then what am I supposed to do with a map of the sky islands above Mary Geoise?" you dangle the rolled piece of paper in front of the man.

Dragon stayed quiet, ordering the soldier in the room to leave and give you two some privacy.

The revolutionary sighs, crossing hims arms over his chest."I knew you would ask for something in exchange, what do you want (y/n)?" Dragon asks.

"I'm a simple woman." You chuckle, dropping the map on top of Dragon's desk. You pulled a chair from the side of the room, sitting on it backwards. "I know you're a busy man, handling a revolution and all, so I'll keep it short and simple. I want you to train me."

Dragon's reaction was amusing, to say the least. "We already trained you years ago when we took you in as a kid." he tossed his head back in laughter.

"You guys just trained me in marksmanship and basic combat." You pout, prodding the rolled up map with the tip of your finger.

"I remember it clearly, in fact you said and I quote-" you cough in your hand, puffing your chest in a macho way. "That one has impressive eye-hand coordination, give that child a gun." you imitate Dragon' s voice for a second, gaining another laugh from the man.

"That's your specialty, last time I checked, it enhanced your devil fruit abilities." Dragon points out, but you continue to frown.

"I know, I know. Measure distance and all that jazz. But what I want is to learn close combat." you explain.

"It's not a matter that I can't teach you." Dragon contemplated the idea. Leaning back in his chair. "But I can tell it's not your style, why do you want to learn after all these years?"

You press your lips together.

"That's... a personal matter that doesn't involve you."

"(y/n)." Dragon spoke in a serious tone. "You should understand that my training method will be difficult and intense. You're no longer a child, you're an adult so I won't go easy on you. I'll force you to unlearn your previous tactics to make way you can build new ones. I will break you down to your core and expose your vulnerable flesh before covering it in a stronger layer..." his voice is somber, but laced with discipline.

You stayed quiet.

"If you're willing to go through this training, you should at least have a strong will to keep you going." Dragon ended his speech on a less grave note. "Whatever your purpose is, it's your only light to hold onto when you're at your lowest, wishing you were dead. I've seen it happen to others, and I don't want you to go through it unless you have a good reason." Dragon crossed his arms over his chest, like an expecting parent.

There was a strange build up inside you, a turmoil catching speed with every second. It's the same feeling when you fought with Katakuri, the emotion to prove yourself, to fight back instead of remaining helpless.

Like when you were a child.

"I'm tired of running." you admit. "I want to fight back." your tighten your fist, shaking with the mix of both fury, fear and determination. "Cause this time it's not just for me."

Dragon shook his head with a nostalgic smile, remembering the first time you said something similar.

_"Let me come with you._ _I have no where else to go..."_

_"I apologize, this isn't an orphanage."_

_"...Please! I don't want them to capture me again, I want to outrun them, I wanna be stronger."_

The air between you two became stagnant, there wasn't a single sound, not even from outside the office. Everything is frozen and quiet. That was, until Dragon stood up from his seat.

"Very well. Hack will train you with different martial art styles until you find one that suits you, training with hims starts at 6am. Depending on my schedule, you will be training with me atleast one or two times a week. Any questions?"

You raise an eyebrow at the man. Feeling your previous fury die down.

"Where would I be staying?"

"Some of my men will prepare a cot for you at the female section of the dorms." Dragon nods. "What about your crew of thieves?"

"I disbanded them for the time being, they'll be fine without their captain." you smirk.

"I hope that's the case, this might take a while." Dragon heads out of the office, expecting you to follow him.

"Alright, let's do this."

* * *

Your face fell flat against the dirt ground for what felt like the umpteenth time this day. You spat the dirt from your mouth, standing up with a groan.

"Looks like jujitsu won't work out with you either." Hack comments, raising a hand to his chin.

Hack knows about your devil fruit ability, which he decided to practice outdoors from the Fishman dojo to test your powers. However, this was the 5th time you lost your balance and fell.

It felt like you started the day with a left foot.

You wouldn't have a trouble with this if it wasn't for the audience you surrounding you, mostly about children between the ages of 14 to 17, snickering at the sight of this grown ass adult failing to find a suitable fighting stance. They train Fishman karate by default, so it's no wonder they found amusement at seeing you atempt to learn a new style.

"Why can't I use my devil fruit yet?" you ask, dusting your clothes.

"Dragon wants me to teach you combat without your devil fruit first, consider it like teaching you how to use a bicycle without the training wheels." he explains.

"That's a shit comparison." you huff.

"Hush, I am your teacher now."

The Fishman instructor made his way to a stack of training weapons, things like wooden swords, bamboo staffs among other things.

"I think I understand you now." he grabbed a few weapons and laid them in front of you. "What you have in speed you lack in strength, of course you have your fruit but you could also need the help of a specific weapon." Hack explains calmly, he gave you some space so you could see the weapons in front of you.

A staff, some wooden swords with different shapes like a katana, a great sword, a cut glass and even a few daggers. Sadly no guns. So much for your marksmanship. It made sense though, these kinds of weapons are proper for combat.

The children quiet down as they leaned forward in intrigue, most likely familiar with whatever Hack is gonna pull off.

"Are you gonna give me a quick rundown on how to use these first?" you ask, tilting your head to the side.

You heard a few giggles coming from the children.

"Nope."

"Uh huh... And what makes you think I know how to use any of these?" you ask.

"I have a philosophy, in the heat of the moment you just go for what feels natural." Hack explains. "I'm gonna attack you without holding back, you're an adult so I'm sure you can handle it."

"Wait, wha-?!" you couldn't finish asking before rolling out-of-the-way, Hack's fist landing in your former spot leaving behind cracks.

That didn't stop his onslaught. He threw punches and kicks in your direction, not giving you a second to even think or run.

Just like Katakuri.

At that moment you didn't spare a glance at the weapons beside you, your brain working on automatic as you dodged the attacks but the didn't stop coming. You just wanted him to stop so you could think. In a fury haze, your hands went to the belt around your beige karate outfit, haki it up before you swiftly move your way on his shoulders, tightening the belt around one of his arms and against his neck. Restraining the Fishman and forcing him to fall forward.

The children gasp, a few of them cheering you on.

"Interesting." Hacks says. You quickly remove yourself from the Fishman, unconsciously apologizing. "No, no its alright. Actually, I think I have just the right weapon for you."

Who would've thought you had a knack for restraining people?

That definitely says something about you as a person, but you'd rather keep that personal info limited to the bedroom area.

At first Hack gave you some rope so you could practice your technique, slowly but surely finding some middle ground with its rough texture, both for your opponents and because of the condition it left your hands in. It wasn't until halfway into the week where the revolutionaries provided you with a decent size cloth, finding its texture was much more malleable and easy on your hands. Your fighting style would focus on limiting your opponent's own mobility, offering you an advantage with your own speed and flexibility, not only that but it allows you to learn how to your others strength against themselves.

By the time you had to face dragon with your new knowledge he admits he's impressed at the direction you took with your technique. But of course it wasn't enough to easily take down the revolutionary leader.

Even without his devil fruit, he's a monster of an opponent to face. But that's where your training starts with him.

While days with Hack became easier. Days with Dragon left you a crumbling mess. He wasn't joking when he said he would break you down, after every training session with him it felt like you literally broke every bone in your body. And that's when he first wanted to test you without your devil fruit, he explained it was necessary to strengthen your haki, considering you've only been able to coat your bullets or small objects.

More than once did you find yourself needing help to make your way to either the nursery or the dormitory. But it slowly became manageable.

Everything felt like a common routine until one day Dragon had to attend business elsewhere at the east blue for over a month, but he didn't come back alone.

"Look who decided to come back after leaving his student unattended." you joke around, even with the bandages covering half of your upper body.

Noticing Dragon came back from his journey he had a blonde boy with him, he looked around 10 years old and he had a nasty scar on his eye. "Greetings (y/n), I hope you kept yourself in shape while I was gone?" Dragon greets you in a friendly way, no doubt trying to motivate the confused boy to talk to you.

"Well, I'll have you know I can single-handedly defeat hack on a one on one now." you say proudly.

"Glad to hear. I'll be training with you tomorrow." Dragon nods in approval.

"And who's this little rascal?" You ask. Crouch yourself to the boy's level.

"This is Sabo, he'll be training with hack from now on." Dragon pats Sabo's shoulder.

"That's nice to hear. Hello Sabo, my name is (y/n), looks like we'll be training buddies." you smile to the blonde boy.

Sabo gave Dragon an uncertain look, but the man gladly reassured him with a nod.

"I'll make you eat the dust!" Sabo exclaims excitingly.

His attitude marked a smile on your face.

You always had a soft spot for children. It's not like you particularly wanted to have your own. Maybe it's due to a part of you that still holds on to childlike things since you never had the chance to fully enjoy childhood. Either way, the moment Hack told you you'd help train the little ones at his dojo, you were skeptical for a moment. You started out with simple stuff. Helping them balance their weight, dodge attacks and shoot guns was one thing, but straight up fighting with them was a huge no from your part. You personally aren't fond of seeing children get hurt, even if it's for training purposes.

You knew things would get rough the moment you set foot on Baltigo. And this would be another task you'd have to face.

Despite being young, turns out Sabo has a good amount strength packed inside his 10 year old body. It's easy to tell he had previous fighting experience before joining the revolutionaries, he was able to learn and adapt to Ryusoken style with Hack, quickly surpassing the rest of the older students and even Hack himself.

Sadly you didn't get to know much about him. There were times when you would see him sitting alone having lunch instead of the other children, but due to your own schedule it didn't allow much interaction with either him or the rest of the kids.

You didn't have the luxury of a day off until a year into your training. Finding the chance to get to know the rest of the students, some of the revolutionaries and executives as well. You've frequently talked to Belo Betty, Karasu and the cat mink Lindbergh. But in the back of your head, you would always keep an eye out for that particular Blonde boy.

After some time, It's no wonder the now 11 year old boy was now your training colleague with Dragon.

"You two will be facing each other from now on." Monkey D. Dragon informed you one day.

You eyed Dragon in disbelief as if he were a madman. Sabo on the other hand, was more than ready to follow the man's orders.

"I don't beat children." you scoff.

Dragon didn't look pleased with your answer, whereas Sabo took it personally.

"It's your downfall." the leader shook his head.

You fell to your knees, chest heaving and breath coming out from your mouth in short pants. You raise your head to look at your current opponent, but the beads of sweat fall in your eyes with a burn, causing you to shut them with a hiss.

"Get up, this isn't over yet." dragon towers over you.

Shifting your weight to your elbows, you pushed yourself back up. Beaten and bruised, but your raised your fists back in position.

"I said I don't beat children." you scoff, wiping the sweat from your forehead.

Sabo stood in front of you, not as beaten and bruised as you are since you refused to hurt him. It pained you to look at the swollen eye on his face from the training earlier with hack. It churned your stomach. Unconsciously mirroring your own wounds when you were a child.

"That's your first mistake. If you underestimate your opponent from the start, you're bound to fail and even die."

Sabo lunged at you, surprised to find out he didn't aim to punch you, but to grab you instead and slam you to the ground. Knocking the wind out of you.

_This kid is stronger than he looks._

Once training was finished for the day you caught up with Sabo not too far from you, although having small legs he sure walks twice as fast from you. If you hadn't known any better its safe to assume he's trying to avoid you.

"Hey there kiddo. How about we eat lunch together?" you tried to offer an apologetic smile to the boy, but he slapped your hand away from him.

"What makes you think I want to have lunch with you!?" he exclaimed, his bruised face red with anger.

"I get you're mad?" you step back, retrieving your hand. "Sorry for earlier."

"Sorry won't cut it! Why won't you take me seriously?" he asks, eyes brimming with furious tear.

_Oh geez, I've never been that good with crying kids._

"I don't want to hurt you." you reply softly, a knot stuck in your throat.

"We're training, it's inevitable I'll get hurt. But neither you or me are gonna get stronger if you keep holding back, I don't care if you're older than me or if you have a devil fruit." he harshly rubs the back of his hand against his eyes. "If you're sorry, the best you can do is treat me like respectfully like an actual opponent." Sabo turned on his heel and left without sparing you a second glance.

You stood in the corridor shocked and alone. A small empty chuckle squeezed past your lips, but there was no joy behind it." You sound just like him..." you whisper to no one in particular.

_Maybe that's my problem?_ You think to yourself, walking away in the opposite direction.

_It's nothing I can't fix._

It's a new day and Sabo still refuses to even spare a look in your direction. Ouch.

"Keep it up with the cold shoulder kid and you'll give me hipotermia." you try to crack a joke, but Sabo didn't respond.

Great.

After doing the basic warm up, Dragon walked up to the both of you. Walking back and forth with his hands behind together as he eyed you two down.

"Today i decided to risk something on the line." Dragon tossed a dagger to the ground. "One of you has to stab the other with this blade, who ever loses is banished from Baltigo and from my training."

Both you and Sabo stiffened at the threat. Sharing a glance at each other before diving in to retrieve the blade. Sabo confidently scooped up the dagger, knowing fully well you refuse to attack him. But before his fingers could even grasp the handle he felt himself being pulled back.

You tighten your hold on Sabo's foot with your scarf like a rope, tugging him towards you in one pull before your fist connected with the side of his face, knocking him sideways.

To say the boy was shocked was an understatement. Once the surprise wore off he scrambled to his feet, heading towards the dagger again until you blocked his path, directing a kick right his way. Sabo shield himself with the metal pipe he carried on his back, roughly pushing you back. He rolled in direction of the dagger, grabbing it and aiming to stab you in the chest. Letting the boy come close to you, you used your scarf to secure his hands in the opposite direction, redirected the blade to point at his chest instead of yours. But refusing to actually stab the boy.

Both you and Sabo were heaving now, there's still a fighting spirit inside him, he struggled to free himself from your hold but you didn't to let him go.

Dragon slowly approached you.

"Congratulations (y/n)..." the leader applauds, but his voice felt sarcastic in nature. "You punched a child in the face." he jests.

_Yeah, not one of your proudest works._

"He's not just a child." you release your hold on Sabo, letting the boy rub his wrists in annoyance. "He's a tough kid,and a really strong one too. Sabo is a worthy opponent, and it's time I start treating him as such." you admit proudly, much to the boy's surprise.

Even with the black eye you gave him and the parted lip, the look Sabo gave you was one of gratitude and admiration.

It's about time you took him seriously.

* * *

After today's training with Sabo and Dragon, you felt like you would throw up. Although you gave the blonde the respect he deserves as an equal, it still bothered you to punch him. But then again, Dragon didn't banish neither of you two so that's a win.

"I just hope he doesn't hate me after hitting him." you lament to yourself, walking down the corridor of the revolutionary base wearing your training clothes, a towel and a change of clothing at hand. Ready to wash yourself after each training session.

And yet, there was the faint sound of feet padding against the floor, becoming louder and louder until you turned around to see who it was.

"Yo (y/n)!" Sabo ran up to you with a towel in hand just like you. "Wait up. You're heading to the wash room right? Can I company you?" the blonde offers you a kind smile.

"I uh.. You what?" you ask dumbfounded.

"A bath helps you relax, after today i thought it would be nice to spend time together."

"No, no I understood that. But, why? I thought you hated me." you told him, scratching your head in confusion.

"What? No, I don't hate you. I was mad at you earlier because you didn't wanna fight me, but after today, you did great! I wanna hear more about your fighting techniques and your devil fruit if you don't mind." the blonde rubbed the back of his neck, a rosy pink dusting over his cheeks as he gave you the biggest smile you've ever seen from him.

"Sure. I can tell you all about it." you smile warmly, continuing to walk in the direction you were heading.

"But (y/n)-San. The bathing rooms are over there." Sabo asked.

"Oh, I don't use the wash rooms here. I like to go somewhere else." you smile mischievously.

Sabo was right when he said he didn't know much about your abilities. The way his eyes bugged out of his skull when you transported you two near a thermal springs had you cackling in laughter.

"Amazing!" he exclaimed.

"I know right?" you chuckle at his reaction. "This is the first time I bring someone else here. Now, be a good boy and turn around. If I catch you peeking you'll regret it tomorrow." you threat him lightly.

Although he is still a small boy, you'd rather not expose too much of yourself to his innocent brain, especially since he hasn't even learned basic biology yet.

"Why do you come all the way here instead of using the wash rooms back at the base?" Sabo asks, keeping his back to you like he promised.

"I'm a very reserved person." you explain simply. "There are things i don't want others to see or know about me, so i'd rather keep it hidden."

"Like what?" he kept asking.

You linger on for a second before answering. "Like parts of my body."

"Eh?" You could hear the confusion oozing from Sabo's voice. "But you look fine to me." he unconciously turned around to look at you.

"SABO!" you shout, quickly wrapping yourself with a towel. "What did i say!?" you attempt to mask your embarrassment and panic with anger.

Excluding the fact he saw a good portion of your skin, Sabo was more focused on the glimpse he caught on the exterior of your right thigh.

"What was that?" he asks carefully, pointing a finger to your now covered body.

You didn't respond right away, instead dipping inside the warm water, facing your back to him.

"It's a mark." you reply dryly.

"What kind of mark?"

"You sure woke up in the mood to ask questions today." you snap back defensively, submerging yourself underwater to wash your hair.

"Sorry. I just want to know more about you." the boy admits truthfully. He sat down at the ledge of the water pool, taking off his own training clothes and joining you inside the pool. Sabo didn't speak much after that, instead siting back to back with you as he washed the dirt and grime off his body. "You know, if it's an ugly birthmark or a scar, you don't have to be embarrassed about it. I still think you're cool!" the blonde boy reassures you in a sweet tone.

Bless his sweet heart. It made you feel guilty about yelling at him earlier. Now that you think about it, it probably isn't easy for him to have such a huge scar on his face.

"What about your scar, how did you get it?" you ask him softly.

Sabo hums for a second. "I don't remember. Actually, i don't remember a lot of things." he said causally. "Dragon said it's due to a-amnestia or something like that." the boy shrugs.

"Amnesia." you correct him, feeling your heart crumble at the tragedy fallen with this small boy. 

"But it's alright. Although i don't remember much, Dragon saved me and i devoted myself to help his cause with the revolutionary army." Although you couldn't see it, you can tell the boy was smiling to himself.

His cheery attitude brought a sad smile to your face. "He saved me too." you comment softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's everyone doing this lovely quarantine? enjoying the training session moment with Sabo or nah? let me know what you think. 
> 
> I wanted to keep the training limited to just one chapter, but it reached 4600 words (which is longer that what i am used to) so i'll divide it in two chapters before Katakuri can have his well deserved rematch.


	14. The Masquerade Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me tired. But i hope you enjoy it ヽ('▽｀)/
> 
> Edit: This chapter was split and re-written on 15/July/20

Disappointment.

Like always.

Katakuri should've expected it. The enemy pirate would just blab about defeating Katakuri and taking his head until meeting his untimely demise, just like many others before him and more to come. The sweet commander dispatched the enemy crew in a matter of seconds, leaving behind nothing but a sinking ship.

He has important matters to attend anyway, having his ship sail to Whole cake since mama said she has a mission for him.

The sweet commander has kept himself busy these past few years, either administrating Wheat Island, the big mom pirates, securing cargo sent overseas, and handling missions assigned from his mother. To the point brief fights like these are just time consuming hassles.

By the time his ship docked at Whole Cakes island, his magenta eyes mindlessly trailed over the buildings of Sweet City.

"Katakuri-sama, where are you going? Shouldn't you head to Whole Cake Chateau?" one of his subordinates suggests. Noticing Katakuri was heading the wrong way.

"Of course."

Never once has Katakuri thought about the baker girl he was enamored with, and yet, the muscle memory in his legs would attempt to lead him to her bakery. Stopping himself midway before he got too far.

It's been three years since he broke her heart.

Three years since she last served him a cup of tea and a plate of donuts.

Katakuri has only stopped by the bakery once in all that time. The once humble bakery filled with life was now closed, abandoned, and inhabitable. The sweet commander assumes you quit baking after that the day, furious and upset with him and his siblings. Maybe it's for the best.

Those are the only thoughts he would spare for you, focusing on the present and whatever task his mother has prepared for him.

Turns out they received an invitation not too long ago. It read:

"You are cordially invited to a Carnival held by Lady Tsukinosagi. Food, Drinks, Games, and Entertainment wait for all. A masquerade ball is held at the end of the day with the raffle of glorious treasures, including the copy of a poneglyph signed by the pirate King Gol. D. Roger! Just follow the eternal pose sent with the invitation. Please note, guests must wear masks."

"What do you think? Is it a trap?"

"I don't think so," Perospero answered. "There are a few underground bosses who received the same invitation as well. Plus, our information networks confirms the existence of this woman."

Katakuri eyed the invitation in suspicion. Finding something strangely familiar about the situation.

Mont-D'Or, Perospero, Galette, Katakuri, and Poire were tasked to infiltrate the masquerade party and steal the poneglyph among other treasures for Big Mom.

"But there's still one thing I don't understand. Why is Poire here?" The scarecrow-like man points at the girl sitting on the couch.

Poire smiles back with her characteristic sharp teeth, sarcastically waving back at Mont-d'Or.

"She's Backup." Katakuri simply explained.

Which only confused Mont-d'Or.

There's many other strong Charlottes in the family, how can this teenager with a stitched-up panda hat be their backup?

Mont-d'Or opened his mouth to ask, but Perospero pulled him close before he could say a single word.

"Poire begged Katakuri to come, you know how the man gets when our little sisters give him the puppy eyes," Perospero whispers to Mont-d'Or with a deadpanned expression.

"This is so exciting! I haven't been to a party in a while." Poire excitingly claps her hands together.

"Just don't get yourself in trouble of I'll stick you to the wall with butter." Galette warns her younger sister.

"You're no fun Galette-San!" Poire sticks her tongue at the sister.

Poire ran up to the ship's window, absolutely marveled at the bright lights shining in the distance between the night sky and the dark ocean waters.

"We're here!" she chimes happily.

The carnival island was a sight to behold, tall structures like rollercoasters, Ferris wheels, games stalls, and other rides towered over smaller structures like food stands, drinking booths, and other means of entertainment. At the top of the island was an elegant, old-styled manor, its gothic architecture spoke volumes of a mysterious and wealthy owner.

"Remember the plan, no distractions, we're heading straight to the party at the manor and secure its treasures." Perospero reminded his younger siblings, especially Poire.

The teenager pouts, her eyes going straight to the bright mechanical rides.

The big mom pirate's ship docked at the entrance of the island, greeting them with shiny decorations in a vary of purple, gold, orange, and yellow colors. Giving a similar sensation of the masquerade carnivals at Water 7. The entrance was brimming with activity, people of different heights and races wore disguises matching with the carnival and masquerade theme, no doubt preparing for the ball.

To avoid being seen out of place, Galette passed everyone their own masks. Katakuri's mask is simple and black covering a half top of his face while he kept his scarf on, Persopero's mask is stylized in bright colors and swirls that matched his lollipop cane, Mont-D'or's mask is black with white face paint resembling a skull, Galette's mask is purple with a lace border and Poire's mask is small and simple shaped like the upper part of a panda's face. Mixing well with the formal clothing they picked for the party, the only one who wasn't completely happy with the situation was Katakuri, the black suit feeling too constricted to him in comparison to his usual biker outfit. His only console was his normal scarf.

"You think we're late?" Galette asks.

"The manor isn't open and there are still people outside, my guess is that the party hasn't started yet," Mont-D'or observes the people around the stalls.

"There's no time marked on the invitation." Perospero brings up as he flips the invitation back and forth.

"Terrible management and unorganized, what an irresponsible host." Katakuri shakes his head.

Though, Katakuri noticed Poire is looking back and forth at the food stalls, his own eyes landing on a stall not too far away from them.

The sound of trumpets played from the top of the manor, if that wasn't enough to signal that the masquerade party started then the comically long red carpet rolling from the main door did.

"Ah, nice to know they wouldn't keep up waiting. Let's go." Perospero motioned a hand in direction of the manor.

The rest of the Charlottes followed along, except for Katakuri who tapped Poire by the shoulder. The teenager turned around to see her big brother hand her a pretzel covered in chocolate and sprinkled with peanuts, Poire took the snack with a soft smile in contrast to her sharp teeth. "Thank you, big brother."

The manor was just as grand as the rest of the island, decorations adored not only the entrance but also the hall and exploded in a combination of golds and purple ribbons, balloons, and other shiny confectionary.

Katakuri wasn't too impressed, growing familiar with the extravagant parties Big Moms holds at Whole Cake Chateau but he had to admit the party was more tasteful and elegant.

"We'll split up and look for the poneglyh copy before the raffle begins," Perospero tells the rest of his siblings.

"Why don't we just wreck the place and take it?" Poire suggests gleefully.

"Or look for the hostess and force her to tell us where she's hiding it?" Mont-D'or offers.

"Look around you," Peros points at the masked guests. "Searching for her specifically would be a waste of time, besides, I'd prefer we handle this as tidy as possible. In case anything goes south well..." the eldest gives Katakuri a quick glance, a malicious smile gracing his purple lipstick lips. "Let's just hope we don't get too messy."

Galette and Poire tagged together as a way to keep an eye on her little sister, while Katakuri, Perospero, and Mont-D'or took separate paths.

Katakuri avoided the larger crowds, sneaking away into the upper floors of the manor. It's a big building but it's not enormous by any means, especially compared to the Chateau back home. He has a good memory of the exterior of the building, confident that they will find what they are looking for in a matter of minutes. The sweet commander sighs happily, once this mission is over, he'll be able to leave the pesky crowds, take off that constricting suit and comfortably eat donuts while lying on his back.

There should be a room at the end of this hall, it's not too long according to the outside.

But when Katakuri reached the end of the hallway he was met with another hallway just by the corner. The mochi man arched a brow.

Probably just strange architecture.

Katakuri was almost glad to see a different doorway than the common bedroom doors. Leading towards the opening of the balcony. It wasn't what he was looking for but he didn't complain, finding the outdoor space to be refreshing. He lowered his scarf, inhaling, and exhaling into the night, the drop in the temperature was cold enough for him to see his breath. The distinct sound of high heels heading in his direction alerted Katakuri of a stranger approaching him. Covering his mouth once more, his future vision showed him a woman leaning on the balcony beside him.

"You came out for some fresh air too?" she asks casually.

"Sort of."

"Yeah, it can be overwhelming being surrounded by so many people," she rests her arms on the railing, looking up at the sky. "Can't help it though, especially when you're the one hosting the whole thing."

Katakuri turned his head slightly to get a better look at the woman. She dressed in a dark gray dress, covering her legs but leaving enough space to show off some cleavage, though it wasn't too visible since she has a white fur coat dangling over her shoulders that cover her arms. The mask she wears covered the top portion of her face, cream-colored with specs of gold and generally shaped like a rabbit.

"You're the hostess I assume?" Katakuri asks.

"Bingo." She smiles. "Did you enjoy the carnival at the entrance? Or are you more of a party- goer?"

"Neither. Though I admit it's amazingly organized, both the carnival and the party." Katakuri lied, but still trying to show some manners.

"Thank you, though I couldn't have done it without my festival organizer. Are you familiar with a man called Buena Festa?"

"I'm afraid I'm not."

"Well, let's just say he's excellent at his job. I could lead you his card if you ever wish to organize a similar event?" the woman offers, to which Katakuri declines.

"That won't be necessary. However, I heard you'll be raffling the copy of a poneglyph, aren't you afraid someone will try to steal it?"

"Of course not, it's safely secured at the lower levels of the basement." The woman waves a hand nonchalantly.

Katakuri nods at the piece of information, having a clear idea of where to head now.

"Excuse myself miss, I'll go back and meddle with the rest of the guests before the raffle begins."

"Oh, of course, go ahead. I'll stay here, I just love to gaze at the moon," She explains, returning her view at the celestial object. "It's just beautiful." The hostess mumbles.

Katakuri left the hostess behind as he made his way back into the manor.

He kept walking to the lower floors, checking each room he walked past in search for the stairs to no avail. The more Katakuri continue to walk through the hallways, the more confused he became, he couldn't help but feel like they were repetitive. The lack of any specific decor made the room indistinguishable from one another.

Didn't he walk past that vase already?

Something isn't right. He counted his steps, telling him that he has walked approximately 1 kilometer, which is impossible considering the manor isn't that big. When he decided to turn around and go back, the first corner he turned lead him to a dead-end, sending a cold sweat down his forehead. Something definitely isn't right, he's confident that he didn't walk through a dead end.

Katakuri was growing frustrated, using his strength to create a hole in the ground as a shortcut to the basement. He quickly dropped down into the lower floor and sealed the hole with his mochi before anyone noticed, but to his shock, he wasn't in the basement. He was in a corridor similar to the previous floor he was on.

There's no way this building is four stories high when I counted three from the outside!

What if he's under attack by a devil fruit user? Katakuri ran through the corridors looking for an exit. In his hurry, he almost bumped into someone. A woman almost as tall as his brother Cracker, but still a head short compared to him.

"Pardon me." Katakuri excuses himself, trying to walk around the woman.

"Oh no, I'm the one to apologize." the woman spoke softly, judging by the design of her uniform dress it was safe to assume this is a maid of sorts. However, it seems the staff is tasked with wearing masks too, a simple rabbit design covering the top of her face just like the mistress. "Are you lost? I could be of service to you." the maid offers kindly.

"I'll find my way out," Katakuri says, but the maid is persistent.

"But this manor is quite big; you can get lost pretty easily."

Katakuri sighs in defeat, trying to think of an excuse to send her away. However, he found an easier option. The maid appears fairly weak and meek, if he forced his will onto the maid with his conquerors it would get her running like a scared dog with its tail between its legs.

His magenta eyes flashed a crimson red, using an ounce of his haki to usher her away. Surprisingly enough, she didn't leave. Not even gaining a wince from her.

What the-?

"What's the matter Mr. guest? You look tense." Her voice change, it wasn't kind like before but instead a sickly sweet.

Katakuri ushered more of his haki towards the woman, but every time he pressed harder the woman just took a step forward. Swaying her hips, licking her lips the closer she walked to the sweet commander. Unconsciously taking a step back every time she took a step forward, until pressing his back against the wall.

The maid gently placed her hands on his clothed abdomen. "I could help you ease some of that tension, it's my job to help the mistress's guests after all..." the lower tone in her voice enticed him forward, drawing him in like the center of a spiral.

Katakuri had his fair share of women toss themselves at him, to which he would reject every time. He didn't have time for romance or indulge in the physical pleasures they offered him, he needed to train and become stronger for his family. To him, his family came first.

But never has one of those women stood against his conquerors.

"Who are you?" he asks sternly.

The maid's smile dropped at the question.

"Why did you have to ask now?" The maid said with disappointment. She stopped lowering her hands down his sides and removed them from his body. "We could've had so much fun together... jellybean~"

Unable to use his future vision due to the distraction, a portal appeared at their feet in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who might have noticed, I re-wrote this chapter and split the ball and the rematch in separate chapters. It follows the similar plot, though it has some new stuff.


	15. Deadly Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Care to join me in this danse macabre, jellybean?" you say playful as ever. 
> 
> "A deadly dance huh?" he cracked a smirk from under his scarf. "Only if you can catch up with me, rabbit."

After a while of searching through the manor, Perospero reunites with the rest of his siblings at the center of the ballroom, keeping an eye out for his 16 ft buff brick wall of a brother. 

"Have any of you found the copy yet?" Perospero asks.

"Nope." Galette says. 

"Negtive." Mont-d'Or shakes his head. 

"Nada." Poire chows down on a few mini sandwiches from the buffet. 

"Could you take this more seriously?" Galette tells her little sister. 

"Where's brother Katakuri?" Mont-d'Or notices, looking around the ballroom for his older brother. 

"I'm not sure, but knowing him I'm certain he's found the poneglyph copy and is on his way this instant-" Perospero spoke confidently about his sibling. 

Just when he said the final line the ground began to shake, the guests looked around concerned until an explosion blasted through the high ceiling of the ballroom. Two bodies crashed in the middle of the room, a huge one and a slightly smaller one but tall nevertheless. 

When the dust from the rubble settled in Perospero identified the bigger body. 

"Katakuri!" 

The sweet commander tossed the troublesome mask from his face, his chest heaving due to irregular breathing. A clear sign they started fighting not too long ago, and even rarely, showing signs of struggle. 

"The poneglyph is in the basement," he informed his siblings, he didn't remove his eyes from the woman in front of him. 

"Let us help you!" Galette poured butter from her hands. 

Mont-d'Or followed her lead by pulling out weapons from a book in his pocket and Poire was... Trying her best, taking a combat stance with one of the swords coming out of the book. 

"I can handle this myself," Katakuri stated firmly, almost in a growl. 

Perospero extended a hand to his siblings, fully familiar with Katakuri's attitude during fights. Whatever who this is, it's personal. 

Now that the rest of the Charlottes were gone along with the guests, the ballroom was now empty. Leaving Katakuri alone with you. 

"Enjoying the ball? I made sure to add tons of fun attractions for you and your siblings," you said casually, as if you were talking to an old friend. 

"I can tell, though for your own sake I suppose you didn't use all these years just to organize a party." Katakuri says indifferently, ripping the sleeves from his suit with one pull.

"Ah what a shame, you looked so handsome in that suit~" you lean your cheek on your hand with feign sadness. 

Katakuri scoffs at your compliment.

You created a small portal, pulling a long scarf made of tough fibers. A present from the revolutionaries. Replacing the apron on your dress in exchange for your scarf, however, the cream colored rabbit mask proudly tied to you face as you pose in direction of the sweet commander.

Can't let this ballroom go to waste. 

"Care to join me in this danse macabre, jellybean?" you say playful as ever. Chivalrously extending a gloved hand towards him, as if offering to dance. 

"A deadly dance huh?" he cracked a smirk from under his scarf. "Only if you can catch up with me, rabbit." he unconsciously taunts. 

A rematch.

He waited patiently until the day you would come back.

It was like you two were locked in a dance. Catching up with one another in a steady rhythm. This was a test of your ressitance, not your strength, although it did play an important role. How else would you resisit his heavy hits?

You effectively blocked another one of Katakuri's punches, just like last time, however it left you open to another attack. 

"Your footing is incorrect." Katakuri observed. 

He knocked you off to the side due to your imbalance, you corrected your stance, keeping you grounded the next time he tossed a blow.

"Come'on thief! you'll have to do better than that." he grumbles. 

The intensity of the fight brought the manor to shambles, making it impossible for the rest of the charlotte siblings to venture further inside the lower levels without being crushed. Retrieving to the upper floor where the fight took place.

"Brother, we couldn't retrieve the poneglyph." Poire cried out.

You took a pause from the fight, eyeing the teenager with amusement. "Oh, you mean this copy?" you pulled a scroll from seemingly no where. "I know in the invitation I flex that this is main event of the party but truth is..." you kept your eyes glued to Katakuri, pulling a match near the scroll and setting the paper on fire. "It's a farse." 

"More like a waste of time," Perospero shook his head, heading his way back to the ship. "I'll wait for you on the ship once you're done beating this woman to a pulp." the eldest walked away, having the trio following him shortly. 

You dropped the burning scroll to the ground. 

"Guess it's just you and me jellybean, just like old times." you crack your knuckles. 

"I don't like having an audience anyway." The sweet commander tighten his fist, preparing to test you once more. 

Now that the warm up was done, it's time for the main course. 

Being the perfect man, Katakuri has quite the expectations for you when you returned. If there's anything these past few hours has taught him, it's that you kept your promise, succeeding in almost everything he wanted from you. 

Your resistance was the first aspect he noticed from you.

Back then you wouldn't last from 10 minutes to half an hour with him, running away before you reached your limit. Look at you now, having remained in this fight for around 10 hours now, both your spirit and strength remaining intact, not a sign of fatigue so far. 

That's the second thing he noticed. Your strength.

It's not outstanding by any means, It's way better in contrast when you run away and avoid his attacks like last time. However he recognizes you're strong enough to keep up with his hits, blocking them and even attempting to retaliate with a kick or two. Unconsciously smiling when you gave him a bloody nose. 

There's also your pain tolerance. 

Your wounds, though not fatal, still looked nasty enough to make anyone wince. But you keep going, even when the skin on your knuckles get scrapped and the taste of metal doesn't leave your mouth. 

Maturity was something he didn't expect from you. 

The thief is well known for taunting her opponents, even in the most dire of situations. Katakuri has had his fair share of your mocking and attempts at flirting, you still show aspects of that, but today you've been well behaving. 

The addition of your rare scarf is a welcoming surprise too, having Katakuri consider if he should give his own scarf some practical use other than to hide his teeth. Though the way you would use yours discarded his idea, staying with mogura in an attempt to break through the hold you would tie him in. 

During your evaluation, Katakuri came to a conclusion. You passed with flying colors. 

You kept your promise. 

After 10 hours, Katakuri's attacks became slower and sluggish. The speed you pride yourself with became slower too, affected by the use of your portals and the haki with your scarf. When your stamina started depleting you switched your tactics to using Katakuri's own strength against him, but even then the smallest amount of haki requires your full concentration. While you're versatile, Katakuri was going through a mental strain, using twice the amount of armament you use, not used to fighting for so long with an opponent so persistent. 

And even with the tiring conditions, you two would still go at it like animals. Refusing to give up. 

Even as the both of you took a small break, Katakuri couldn't help but wonder. 

"Back then you said your goal wasn't to beat me, am I correct?" Katakuri spoke out to you, not in indifference but in genuine curiosity. He rested kneeling on one knee with the other supported with mogura, while he recovered his breath.

"That's right." you reply, leaning back on the remains of the mannor.

"Has it changed during this time?"

"A little," you admit, licking your busted lip. "But it's still the same jazz, I give you a rough time, make it out alive and leave you remembering this for the rest of your life." you grin tiringly, even with the red smeared on your teeth. 

"And how do you expect to accomplish that exactly?" he raised a bruised eyebrow at you. 

"I dunno, I just plan stuff as I go." you shrug. 

"I see." 

You are definitely a sight to behold. Demonstrating that ever growing potential within you once you take things seriously and set your mind to something. 

If you dedicated more to training than fooling around, you'd be capable of great things. 

The judge made his final verdict.

Katakuri stood to his full height, sticking mogura inside his body as he approached you.

You however kept slouching in your spot. Both because your color of observation told you he didn't have intentions to hurt you and also because you wanted to rest a little more.

"Moonlight Thief, you've proven yourself as an exceptional opponent."

You narrowed your eyes at the compliment, growing suspicious of him. "What are you aiming for Charlotte?" you snap defensively, standing properly on your feet. 

"Join me,"

What?

"I want you by my side as one of my subordinates."


	16. A Bitter Pill To Swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You proved your strength to him, but at the cost of the credibility of your feelings for him.

You mentally prepared yourself before this fight, after hours of meditating and considering what you would do independent if the fight ends properly or not.

The possibilities were endless. And you were ready for any of them.

But this.

This wasn't on your list of imaginary scenarios.

"I uhh.. Come again?" you stutter, even cleaning your ears to make sure you heard right.

"I said I want you to join me Moonlight Thief, with an ability like yours I'm sure mama can forgive your-"

"Yeah, I heard that but..." you abruptly interrupt him.

"I..." you hesitate. Even with that rabbit mask covering your face, it's easy to tell by your body language that you're unsure.

Katakuri was now frowning from under his scarf, noticeable by his furrowed eyebrows. He didn't take your reaction kindly, the change in attitude inconsistent with how you behaved just an hour ago. Not to mention his patience was already running thin after hours of fighting.

He furiously kicked a piece of rubble out of the way, stomping towards you.

"You've spent all this time trying to gain my attention with petty jokes and childish behavior, and now that I am offering you a chance to improve yourself, you cower back?" he almost sounded offended at this point, like you just spat on his shoe. "Make up your mind woman!"

"It's not that simple," you look away fearfully. Searching through the ocean waters before returning his gaze. "Listen, you don't understand. This isn't meant to happen, you and your siblings need to leave now." you usher the sweet commander with urgency.

Katakuri couldn't make sense of your change of personality. During the entire fight you remained calm and collected, you didn't burst in frustration and anger despite his own mocking and ruthless beating, but now you were panicking and uncertain.

"No, you're the one who doesn't understand," Katakuri threatened. "I'm giving you a chance to join us willingly, you'll become part of the big mom pirates either you like it or not. I can't let a fighter of your caliber go unchecked."

At one part you feel flattered, but on the other you're growing mad at his tone, but you're also both fearing for his life and having your stomach churn with anxiety.

Either way, you stood your ground, raising your fists in defense.

Katakuri took a similar stance, ready to fight and drag you to his ship.

However, what he didn't realize was that you weren't defending against him.

Canon balls exploded at the ground near the both of you, rubble flying everywhere as you try to block it off. But canons weren't the only thing being shot, there was some heavy firepower shot towards you, something like a missile weapon. Katakuri's first reaction was to create a defensive mochi wall to shield the both you, but the heat from the explosion was melting the deteriorating state of his devil fruit.

This isn't the best time undergoing an external attack. 

"YOU HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" you shout aggressively at the man.

But he refuses.

"I won't leave without you." he insisted.

"You're such a numskull!"

Your forehead was sweating with the heat of the bombarded. Trying to collect yourself, you rub your temple before blocking out any exterior sounds, the bombs, Katakuri's shouting, you aimed to focus purely on your ability.

The ground beneath you started cracking, water was now rushing to the surface as Katakuri grasped at what you're doing.

You're sinking the entire island.

Katakuri held on his mochi wall, watching you create portals under the island and sinking it by sections. The bombings were now specifically focused on him, creating layers and layers of mochi to support the attack while you wreak havoc on the land.   
He dropped to his knees, keeping you between his crouched form as he begged one last time.

"Together we could be invincible."

You raise your head at him. Your voice doesn't have that playful tinge to it. In fact you sound apologetic.

"I'm flattered, honestly, I really am.... But I can't accept."

The ground beneath you finally gave in, but Katakuri didn't allow you to fall, wrapping himself around you with mochi.

____________

Katakuri's mind was in haze.

He felt dizzy, disoriented and even weaken. It's like having pieces of a fever dream and trying to make sense of it. Maybe it's a concussion, or maybe he's just hallucinating. Who knows? It's not like the area around him helped him any better. Surrounded by a tinge of blue and crystalline purple swirls in shape of a dome roughly the size of his canopy bed, fishes would swim by to give him a curious look before swimming away, it feels like being inside an inverse fish bowl.

The sweet commander was laying on his side, unwilling to move out of exhaustion. He squinted his eyes to make out the shape of someone's back, crouching forward.

"You're not a bad guy, ya know?" she started.

His magenta eyes focused on the figure, recognizing her as the moonlight thief.

"We're just people with different goals, playing on different sides." you say solemnly, playing around with an object in your hand. "It's not like there's any animosity between the two of us," you shrug nonchalantly.

"What are you talking about?" Katakuri asks. He attempted to lift himself only to fall down on his stomach, noticing the puddle of seawater drenched around him.

You pause for a moment, taking a short breath to regulate your shaky voice.

"What I'm saying is. Under different circumstances, we could have been friends... Or something more than that." you confess with a hint of longing.

"How can you be so sure about that?" he grunts.

You chuckle lightly, the sound reverberating throughout the dome you created, but there wasn't any joy behind it. It's then that he recognizes the object in your hand, it's your rabbit themed mask, the one you wore throughout the entire fight.

"Because, even though my baking wasn't special, you kept coming back." you remember with a smile. Slowly turning your body to face the man behind you.

His heart stops.

His magenta wide eyes tracing over the familiar features of your face, your skin, your hair, your eyes. The soft features he grew to adore every morning he went to the bakery, was right in front of him. There were the slightest differences, sharp eyes that spoke of experience, bruises and cuts littered over skin, plump lips curled up in a strained smile.

Everything he associated with kindness, warmth and adoration clashed together with the one person that both annoyed and wondered him.

By the time Katakuri remembered how to breathe again, he clenched his fists and shut his eyes. An array of emotions going through him at the same time.

"I take its a bitter pill to swallow?" you ask, trying to break the silence.

Nothing.

"No remark? Questions? Anything?" you pressed on.

The sweet commander just opened his eyes, giving you a hard glare that stabbed through you.

"Don't give me that look." you mumble.

"I have nothing to tell you (y/n), if that's even your real name... The bakery, the smiles, the conversations over a cup of tea, I wonder what else you lied about." Katakuri spoke with a strained voice.

You recognize that sound.

Hurt.

"What I said back at the bakery was true, I did enjoy our time together." you took a step forward before feeling a pulse of conqueror's attempt to pull you down.

"I don't want to hear it, any of it."

You could feel your hands trembling. It's like back at the sky islands all over again, you want to prove him he's wrong, but this time you can't. At least not now.

Time is running out.

You tossed rabbit mask aside, crouching in front of the fallen sweet commander so you two were at the same height. 

"I'm honored that you recognize my strength, it means a lot coming from you," you start, but Katakuri refuses to look at you in the eye. "Just know this. I admit I lied many times. But, if there's one thing that always remained consistent with me since day one, it's my attraction towards you," you say with full seriousness, definitely out of character for your moonlight thief persona. "Take that how you will."

The dome around you starting shaking, seawater spilling through the cracks. Looks like Katakuri's ability wasn't the only thing depleting since the fight.

Even with that, Katakuri still gave you the silent treatment. You sigh, knowing you deserve it.

"You're a busy man I get it, I have my fair share of unfinished business too. If what it's worth, I'll be leaving Totto Land. So you don't have to worry about seeing my face again." you add-on an end note.

The sweet commander returned to look at you in the eyes, realizing how glossy they were.

You raised your hand in a characteristic way, creating a portal under Katakuri's body. The last thing he saw was your teary face and a small smile that mouthed the words.

"Thank you..."

__________

"Katakuri? KATAKURI!" someone yelled from a distance.

But he didn't respond, only relishing on how soft the sand felt pressed against his cheek. Falling back in slumber.

You however, gripped your sides with a numb arm, admiring from afar how the Perospero and the rest of the big mom pirates attempt to drag Katakuri back on their ship. A tender smile decorated your lips until you slipped on the rabbit mask once more, calling forth the remains of your ability to jump to a specific ship not too far away.

The heels of your boots click against the wooden floorboards, the ragged dress swaying back and forth as you roughly make your way down the cabin with a determined will.

"Ma'am you're hurt, let us take you to the infirmary." one of the members of the ship tried to stop you but you were resilient.

"Take me to your boss first." you order.

One of the higher ranking members of the ship took notice of you, more than familiar with the mask on your face.

"Bwahaha, if it isn't the moonlight thief. The boss will be glad to see you made it out alive." he mocks you.

But you continue forward, stepping aside from the gross sticky man.

"What? No witty remark?" you heard him say from behind.

The pair of large mahogany doors is impossible to miss, their ornate decoration speaks of an important figure waiting behind them.

A devil.

You always think to yourself.

Pushing them open, the wide room lacked any proper lighting, but you didn't need to see his features to know he's there.

"Furururu, what spectacular show you pulled off out there my dear~"

"I get you and your family enjoyed my party then?" You closed the doors behind you, leaving you alone with this monster of a man.

"Not just your party. I absolutely adore a good fight to the death, watching you struggle against the second eldest Charlotte was a treat." he spoke in a malicious sing-song voice. "I apologize for the canons and the missiles Baby 5 shot at you, I was worried you'd accept the Charlotte's offer instead of ours." that faux apology told you everything you needed to know. 

"It's fine, it gave me an opening to sink the island." 

Slowly but surely, your pupils grew accustomed to the dim light, being able to distinguish the pair of sunglasses and blonde hair against a feathered coat.

"Take a seat my dear, I'm sure you're interested in landing a big hit against the Marines and the Tenryubito~?" the devilish man smiles.

The obvious red flags were in plain sight. But it's a risk you're willing to take. A means to an end or so they say.

"You're a busy man I get it, I have my fair share of unfinished business too..."

"Of course Mr. Joker," you reply formally.

He chuckled, sending unpleasant shivers down your body.

"Please, call me Doflamingo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its probably not the direction some of you expected, but it makes sense story wise, I promise. ;w;


	17. Intrusive Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the confrontation left and impact on Katakuri. He just can't get you out of his head.

"Glad to see you're awake, you've slept through the entire day," Perospero says calmly, folding the newspaper he had in hand in half.

After realizing how long he slept, Katakuri immediately sat up from being laid on his side, groaning at the pain in his midsection.

"It's fine," the eldest reassured him with a chuckle. "Your fight lasted roughly 10 hours, I'm impressed but you need to rest." he gently placed the newspaper on the nightstand.

"Then why did you interrupt me?" the sweet commander snapped back.

Perospero raised a thin purple eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? I'm more than aware of the fit you pull when you're interrupted."

It was Katakuri's turn to arch an eyebrow, his magenta eyes narrowing in confusion.

He sits at the edge of the bed with a sigh.

"I offered the thief to join us,"

Perospero had a mild expression on his face, one that spoke of interest.

"Is that so?"

Katakuri nods. "We were bombarded with cannonballs soon after. I assumed it was from our vessel."

"Well, we didn't detect any ships around the area, though we did see an unusual flying object." Prospero hums to himself in thought before laying the newspaper on the nightstand. "But that doesn't matter now, we're heading back to Whole Cake and tell mama of the situation."

Once Perospero left the room, Katakuri was left alone with himself and his agitated memories. The number of bandages wrapped around his abdomen was the first thing that caught his attention. His curious hand unconsciously trailing down his abdomen, the same path you touched him back at the masked ball.

_ I bet those sneaky hands of hers were smooth as butter- _

Katakuri immediately shook his head with a groan, trying to pursue away those kinds of thoughts.

_ It's gonna be a long week. _

It's understandable why the younger siblings dreaded the thought of giving big mom the news about the failed mission, but fortunately for them, she didn't consider it necessary.

"According to my contacts, the copy wasn't a road poneglyph, to begin with, so It was worthless from the start." Lin Lin said nonchalantly with a wave of her hand.

The younger siblings sigh in relief. Each of them being sent back to their respective islands.

It's been a week since the masquerade ball, and Katakuri finally had some free time to relax in his home at Wheat Island. And yet, he couldn't find any peace to enjoy it. His mind would always fall back to you. His emotions were a mess, stuck between how he's supposed to feel and how he truly feels.

Katakuri took a seat as he finished his work out routine, downing a pitch of water without any care in the world. However, there was a tap coming from the window that pulled him from the pitch of water, revealing a news coo pelican standing in the railing.

_ How odd, didn't the staff already bring him the morning newspaper _ .

"Is this a news flash?" he asked himself, paying the bird before reading the headline.

** Donquixote Doflamingo recently joined the shichibukai. **

Katakuri's bored magenta eyes skimmed over the newspaper, not really paying attention to the articles until his eyes landed on a specific bounty list.

** The Moonlight Thief. **

Wanted Alive. 

500,000,000 beri

The sweet commander choked on his pitch of water, coughing and gagging as the familiar image of a masked woman smiled back at him.

He frowned, starting to feel somewhat grumpy.

You looked so happy in the bounty photo, you were probably having fun at sea without any worries while he's at home as an overthinking mess.

"So this is what you've been up to?" Katakuri asked himself, taking the time to actually read the news article about you.

Apparently, you weren't lying when you said you had other businesses to attend. The sudden escalate of your bounty was because you assisted the Donquixote pirates in the raid of the World Noble's tribute money, stealing billions worth of beris, gold, and other valuable materials. Katakuri didn't suspect you were someone greedy enough to flaunt wealth, even your wardrobe looked pretty ordinary.

The sweet commander scoffs, "I could give you everything you want, what does that flamingo have that I don't?"

Ah, the smell of jealousy.

There was also something odd about your bounty. With Doflamingo's current crowning as Warlord, both his and his crew's bounties were frozen, but yours was still active. Did that mean you didn't join his crew? there wasn't any mention of your crew or your first mater, which meant you worked on your own. It was quite suspicious, but Katakuri didn't want to dwell any deeper.

You already invaded his thoughts daily, he didn't need to carry more.

With a sigh, he scrunched up your wanted poster, but instead of throwing it to the trash, he just tucked it in his pocket. A knock came to his door, one of his staff members talked from behind the door.

"Master Katakuri, lunch is almost ready."

Good, maybe some food can distract his thoughts away from you.

"What did the chefs cook today?" the sweet commander asks.

"Cooked rabbit."

_ goddamnit _ .

"You did an outstanding job, my dear." Doflamingo praises you, serving wine inside the empty glass in your hand.

"It's not the first time I've intercepted a marine supply ship." you nonchalantly wave a hand. Sitting comfortably on the large couch inside Doflamingo's office.

"But this wasn't any marine ship, it was the heavenly tribute nonetheless," Doffy chuckles at your nonchalant attitude. "An extraordinary feat I may add~"

You raise an eyebrow from under your rabbit mask. He sat suspiciously close to you, holding up his glass so it could clink with yours.

Doflamingo chugged the glass' contents in one swift manner, meanwhile, you took small sips.

Bleh.

"I could even reward you~" Doflamingo mentions in a low voice, his hand ghosting over your thigh.

It's easy for you to swoon over someone, but surprisingly, the Mingo wasn't doing it for you today. Sure Doflamingo is tall and attractive, but there was something that wasn't doing it for you. Not like the second eldest charlotte, you would always find a way to bug him during a fight or when you make small talk. Those were simpler times you found yourself missing.

"Oh, you know full well what I want."

Doflamingo frowned when you didn't accept his advances, removing his hand from you. "Strange, I thought you enjoyed having fun" he laughs.

"Just trying to keep business and pleasure separate," you cross your arms over your chest, tossing your scarf behind your shoulder. "Unless you can't keep your word." you challenge him.

"Of course I can, you want me to gain you a spot with the warlords isn't that right?"

You nod.

"I see. Just answer me one thing bunny rabbit-" Doffy serves himself another glass of wine, swirling the contents in the glass. He stood up and paced around the room, standing right behind the couch where you sat.

"Why would a rule breaker like you want to work as a government dog hmm?"

You suppressed a shiver running down your spine. You may not want to bang Doflamingo but his voice still has a particular effect on you.

"Because I'm sick and tired of having them chase after me and butting in my jobs," you voice out in annoyance, taking a sip from your wine glass. "If I work for them I'll be able to do my own activities just under noses and without being disturbed. Just cause I'll work under them doesn't mean I'll play by their rules." you scoff.

"Glad to know we share the same sentiment," Doflamingo walks away from behind you, allowing yourself to relax. "Have you've ever been to Dressrosa? it's a lovely island during this time of the year or so I've heard. My ancestors used to rule over it decades ago, and I'm planning to take it back one way... or another..." he curled his lips in a malicious smile.

"And the marines won't notice a thing," you add, almost in disgust, but you hid it well. "Smart move." you nod.

Doflamingo's smile grew when you agreed with him, gaining his favor.

"Don't worry bunny rabbit, I'll be sure to gain you a nice spot beside me with the warlords. I have many contacts in the underground industry, I'll give them good feedback about you," he reassured you. "Though, I'd prefer having you with me in my crew~"

You respond to his invitation with a light-hearted laugh.

Two invites in a week? Damn, you started to feel like miss popular now.

"Not gonna happen," you reply in a light-hearted way. "Though I do have an interest we keep negotiating soon since you're gonna be a king too."

"Oh, we'll definitely negotiate again bunny rabbit~"

You took the last sips of your wine and stood up from the couch, giving the man a casual wave with two of your fingers. "See you soon."

The portal you created was quick and swift, transporting you far from Doffy's ship, taking a few more jumps across the ocean water as you set foot on dry land. You bend over as if you were about to hurl, feeling sick in your stomach.

Feeling sick with yourself.

The moon was shining bright like always, no matter where you are in the world you know your trusty friend and first mate would be watching it just like you.

"Val, I did something I'm not proud of. I helped that monster into a position of power. He's going to do something horrible to an entire island and I helped him." you confess to no one in particular, falling back to sit on the ground. "I'll keep telling myself it's for the greater good and yet..." you pause, unable to finish the line.

_ The ends justify the means. _

You keep telling yourself, but you know there's gonna be a few thoughts that won't let you sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short to tie in the previous chapter before starting a new arc. 
> 
> On the flip side, I calculate there's going to be at least 12 more chapters left in this book with a posible sequel in mind for those of you who like domestic fluff.


	18. Mixing Buisness with Pleasure

"Mamamama, these pastries are delicious~" Big Mom slowly savored the dessert in front of her, barely chewing as she kept shoving the cream-filled puffs in her mouth.

"I'm happy to hear big mom." the guest bowed at the base of her throne, nervously eying the second eldest Charlotte by her side.

"They're unlike anything I've ever tasted before, I want more!" she ordered like the spoiled child she is, licking the cream off her fingers.

The man below her paled. "I-I'm afraid those were all the cream puffs I had," he stuttered in fear. "They're made with the syrup from the trees at Sabaody Archipelago, I'd have to go all the way back"

The guest had a good reason to be afraid, especially giving a glance at Big Mom's expression.

If the queen wants a specific pastry, she's gonna get it.

* * *

Valentin was peacefully enjoying the view of the ocean, leaning against the wooden railings of a large pier. He pulled out his pocket watch, noticing the larger hand ticking ever so closely to the estimated meeting time. Right before the hand could mark 1pm, a woman approached him from behind, casually leaning her back against the wooden railing to his left.

"This is a surprise, you're usually late for meetings," the Fishman comments without looking at the woman.

"Guess you could say I matured a little during our time apart..." you reply smugly, looking at your nails.

"At age 30? yeah, that's a real shocker."

"Oh come' on. I'm still in my late twenties, you don't have to diss me out like that!" you playfully smack his shoulder.

Val rubbed his shoulder with a light hiss, feeling first hand how strong you grew and yet... "Who cares how many ships or islands you can sink, the real development you had was arriving on time!"

There was a brief pause until both of you burst into laughter.

"I missed ya my dude." you hugged the Fishman with one arm.

"Likewise," he returns the hug. "Things have been dull without you (y/n)."

Unlike Val who stared at the ocean, you kept your eyes on the mechanical rides of the carnival. Recognizing a few familiar faces in the vendor stalls.

"How has everyone been doing?"

"Oh you know, a few of them left when you disbanded the group, but the loyal ones work here while they wait for a big strike," Val explains.

You caught up with your first mate over what has happened the past 3 years, the crew, politics, and your training while casually opening a series of portals. Sometimes you would jump from island to island, and other times you would ride Val's back as he swam through the sea while you shorten the distance with your devil fruit. It would be nauseating for newbies but both you and your first mate were used to the speed.

"Where did you say we're going again?"

"It's a surprise." you grin.

After that _pleasant _agreement with Doflamingo, you needed to make time while he arranged his part of the deal. However, with each day you were growing impatient. You read the newspaper about what happened at Dressrosa and how the Donquixote family took power after the former king became a ruthless killer overnight. With the information you know from the flamingo, it's easy to say you can smell the bullshit from a mile away. Of course, it took a toll on your mental state, guilt mainfesting a part of you. You stayed strong and reassure your concious, but the sleepless nights were too much to bare.

But you can compensate by doing what you know how to do best.

It didn't take long for the pufferfish Fishman to figure out where you were taking him, judging by the familiar locations and eventually making a pit stop halfway to Fishman island.

"Oh for the love of, please don't tell me we're going back there," your first mate pinched the bridge of his nose. "(y/n) you know how much I hate going to Sabaody."

You didn't reply but instead gave him an apologetic smile.

"I know Val, but..." you sigh in defeat. "Look, I made connections with shady people ever since meeting Doflamingo, along the way I collected info on a few hidden auction houses around the archipelago. It would be like in the old days where we kick ass and break chains." you smile.

The Fishman didn't look too convinced, but at least he was considering it.

"We don't have to go there yet. We can stay on Fishman Island with your family until I replenish enough energy to go to our mini base in Sabaody. Who knows, we could even bring the youngsters some souvenirs along the way. What do you say?"

Val raised an eyebrow at you.

"How much time do you need?" he asks.

"Three days or two."

"Very well, I'll go ahead and let them know we're staying over," he nods.

Valentin dropped you off at Mistoria island while you wait for him, he's the fastest swimmer you've met so you can confidently say he won't be gone for long. Soon after his departure you curiously started hearing rumors around town about how one of big mom's ships was last seen 20 days ago with a special coating around them before sinking into the ocean.

_How interesting._

If it wasn't because Linlin has underground contacts, the crew wouldn't have been able to cross the redline as fast as they did, especially since Fishman Island is Whitebeard's turf which makes it difficult to cross unseen. Eventually, the big mom pirates resurfaced from underwater, as devil users both Katakuri and Brulee unconciously felt a sense of relief when the ship was out of the water. Poire however, was happily rushing to the front of the ship to get a better view of the archipelago at the distance.

"Amazing!" she cries out. "It's about time we arrived. Look at the size of the Ferris Wheel big brother! it's huge, I can see it all the way from here."

Neither Katakuri nor Brulee could contain the excitement coming from the teenager, even after boarding at the docks she couldn't stay still.

"I want to see the Sabaody Park!"

"The mission is our first priority..." Katakuri reminds her, even with his responsibilities at hand, he can't say no to her. Katakuri sighs. "Fine,** If** we have spare time we'll go see the park," he stated firmly.

He didn't know why he had such a soft spot for Poire, maybe it's because they share the same teeth? Due to his appearance, Katakuri's upbringing wasn't fun in the slightest, even though at the time their mother was a well-known pirate at sea, in the town they grew up everybody was quick to regard him as a freak. Poire was born under different circumstances. Now that Lin Lin is the queen of her own kingdom, people are more careful of their comments towards her children, but then again it's not like she cares about them. Children are still children, and they can be mean.

Brulee giggles from under her breath, especially when Poire grabbed his hand jumping up and down like a pup.

"You're the best big brother ever Katakuri-nisan!"

Katakuri's face flush from under his scarf, patting the top of Poire's panda head.

"Go on to your room and get dressed, we'll handle the syrup shipments in the meantime," Brulee says in a sisterly tone.

While the teenager ran back to the ship Brulee playfully nudged Katakuri's shoulder.

"Whatever," he scoffs in slight embarrassment. "Let's go find a salesman before mama develops hunger pains while we're gone."

Negotiations went fine and dandy. The Charlottes didn't need to go far into the groove to find a salesman willing to sell them barrels of tree syrup in quantity and at a good price. Just a few death threats here and there.

Their mission is almost set, the crew is loading the barrels onto the ship while they were in process of getting their ship coated. Katakuri was in the middle of keeping tabs on the crew when Brulee walked up to her older brother, carrying a fine purse and a pair of sunglasses.

"How's the loading going along?" she asks.

"Without any trouble-" Katakuri raised a brow at Brulee's choice of outfit. "Going somewhere?" he asks.

"I'm heading to the plaza and see if I find anything that suits my fancy, this is a tourist area after all."

"Brulee..." Katakuri patiently pinched the bridge of his nose. "We're not tourists, we're on a mission."

"But brother Katakuri! we already have the syrup and don't forget the ship's coating is gonna take a few hours to finish," the witchy woman whined. "There's no harm if I go shopping for a few minutes, besides, you promised you would take Poire to the park." she placed her hands on her hips.

Speaking of being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Katakuri huffs.

Poire happily skipped alongside Katakuri's long strides, earning side glances from the townspeople. Nothing he wasn't already used to. The teenager however is ecstatic, not only does she get to ride on fun mechanical attractions but she'll also spend the day with her favorite older brother. The girl was nothing but giggles and smiles and Katakuri was happy to see that.

"This is gonna be the best day ever!" she exclaims.

At first, he was doubtful about being too old or too tall for the rides, but seeing his sister beam with joy was worth the trouble.

However, before he could begin to enjoy the day with his little sister, Katakuri abruptly stopped walking. Eyes growing wide, his heartbeat inexplicably raising, and his hands beginning to sweat. There you are, coming out of a shop, dressed in casual clothing and carrying a shopping bag in each hand. You promised you two wouldn't meet again and yet here you are, on the same island as him. Out of all the places, it had to be on the other side of the redline.

_It makes sense, you have an ability capable of long travel... which is amazing, just think of how fast he could finish missions with you-_

_No. Don't even start thinking that way._

"What's the matter, big brother?" Poire asks innocently.

Katakuri didn't explain to her, simply grabbing her hand as he turned around.

"We're heading back to the ship," he stated firmly.

"What? why? it took us weeks to get here!"

_Because I don't want to see the one person who's giving me mixed feelings._

"Because I said so."

Poire's once happy smile broke into a pout and a frown, she shed a few crocodile tears to get her brother to change his mind, but Katakuri was too deep in his own thoughts to fall for her trick. So the teenager was in a gloomy mood the rest of the walk back.

_What are you doing here? should he attempt to capture you? you're still mama's enemy therefore you're his enemy too, but you haven't shown yourself as a threat to him... yet._

There were so man questions roaming in his head that Katakuri didn't notice he almost bumped into Brulee.

The witch-like woman was surprised to see her siblings arrive so soon. "What happened? I thought you two would go to the park?" she asks, removing her sunglasses.

"Change of plans." Katakuri's said in a monotonous voice.

Poire abruptly pulled her hand from Katakuri's hold, ripping herself from her brother as she silently runs off. Brulee didn't understand what Katakuri's reasoning was, but she can tell it made Poire upset.

"I'll make sure we finish our business here as soon as possible, for now, I want you two to stay on the ship," Katakuri ordered, not as a brother but as an authority figure.

"Y-yes brother Katakuri."

Sooner or later the midday sun lowered itself to the horizon, gray clouds were beginning to cast over the darkened sky and started pouring in light rain. Just like the mood between the Charlotte siblings.

"Poire," Brulee called out softly, knocking on the door leading to Poire's bedroom. "I bought some clothes while I was at the plaza, we could try them on and play models if you like."

Nothing. Not even a snarky remark, or a sniffle.

Brulee was growing frustrated, this was the third time Poire hasn't answered her.

Using her devil fruit ability, Brulee slipped into the mirror world and walked into Poire's room by using the mirror on her dresser.

"Poire I know you're upset but ignoring me isn't going to solve anything, I'm sure brother Katakuri has his rea-" Brulee paused mid-sentence, realizing she was talking into an empty room.

The sweet commander stood on deck as he silently watched the ship coaters do their work. He found out that if he hired more than one to do the job and pressured them, they could have the ship ready in half the time. Harsh, but effective.

"Brother Katakuri!" Brulee cried out desperately, she rushed at him, almost tripping on her dress.

"Brulee, what's the matter?"

"It's Poire! She's not in her room!"

"Imposible," Katakuri felt his heart drop.

"She escaped out the window! I tried using my mirrors but they couldn't find her anywhere on the archipelago. What if she's out of my range?!" Brulee panicked, tears beginning to collect in her eyes. "She could've been gone for hours and I didn't notice." the woman furiously wiped her eyes.

"I'll find her," Katakuri rubs her shoulders reassuringly. "I think I know where she went, stay here if she comes back."

The sweet commander jumped off the ship in a single leap, landing on the port with a roll before rushing towards the park. He could've sent subordinates to search around the area but Katakuri felt this was a personal responsibility. At first, he didn't see his faults, he was just complying with his responsibilities, he didn't have time to mess with a park or try to capture you.

_If anything, it's Poire's fault for pulling a tantrum and running away._

Or so he believes.

But the closer he got to the park the heavier the rain became and he was still a few grooves away. Halfway through Katakuri turned himself into a donut-shaped mochi, speeding up as he rolled through empty plazas and grassy hills, but the rain made it harder for him to stay as mochi without sticking to the ground, resorting back to his usual self.

The wetter he became, the more the guilt started to consume him.

His consciousness didn't weight on him until he finally arrived at the empty entrance of Sabaody Park. Katakuri dropped to his knees. The park is closed, the only clue he had on Poire's whereabouts was useless.

_It's his fault._

He was a terrible older brother and made his sister upset for something that wasn't her fault.

_And now she's lost._

To make matters worst, his observation felt a familiar presence make his way towards him. It didn't mean any harm, but it still made him uneasy.

"I should have known it was you..." Katakuri mutter darkly, standing on his feet as he turned around to face you.

Your expression was mild and solemn, carrying an umbrella to protect yourself from the rain. You were holding something else in your hand, but Katakuri was too furious to check what it is. He attempted to throw a mochi punch at you, but the rain made him slow, easily sidestepping as his mochi fist got stuck to the ground.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE SISTER" he demanded, trying to pull his arm back.

"First of all, how rude of you to make assumptions about me," you say calmly, but still slightly offended. "And second, I didn't do anything to your family."

"Then why are you here?!" Katakuri snarled.

_Everything was fine until you showed up._

"You're looking for your sister right? I think I have an idea of where she was taken."

The rain continues falling around you two while Katakuri stayed quiet.

His eyes said it all.

Distrust.

You sigh. "Is this enough proof for you to believe me?" Tossing him the object you were carrying.

Katakuri caught the soft item in his hand, opening his palm to show a distinctive stitched panda hat. Poire's hat to be exact. The sweet commander was more than ready to interrogate you right there and now if it wasn't for your next choice of words.

"I'm here to offer you a temporary alliance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to keep regular chapter updates every Friday.


	19. Temporary Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You form a temporary alliance with the sweet commander, but will you see it through even though he doesn't trust you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing this chapter alot and the one that follows. See ya next weekend. (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

An hour ago you had a simple plan.

Sneak in a human trafficking side base, place some homemade explosives and let them go off. Undetected and untraceable, it's the perfect job for you. If Doflamingo finds out you've been messing with his allies and a source of his income, you'll lose some credibility points with him and your warlord chances will lower.

The first bomb was in place, but before you could set the timer... 

"Let go of me! Do you have any idea who I am?!" a feminine voice rang through the dark hallways.

_Oh no, They aren't supposed to bring any prisoners here._

"Once my brother Katakuri comes for me he's gonna kill all of you!" Poire shouted at the top of her lungs.

You froze.

Abandoning the bomb, you carefully crawl your way across the steel beams built over the corridors, getting a good view of a pink-haired girl struggling between two men.

"Knock her out, she's pissing me off." one of the men mumble.

You grimace at the whack given to the teenager, watching them lock her unconscious body inside a small cell, standing on either side of the entrance.

This is supposed to be a destructive mission, not a rescue one. It would be easy to knock out the guards, blow your cover, and take the girl. But that would mean risking everything you built up to this point with Doflamingo. However, you can't simply blow up the base if this girl is here.

Hence why you came to seek Katakuri's help in the present.

"An alliance?" Katakuri repeated your words. "Don't make me laugh moonlight thief. Just give me the information and I'll spare your life." 

"Even if I give you the location, they'll relocate her the second they detect someones after them," you reason with the man. "You need me to go unnoticed, but I can't do that if you're gonna try to kill my ass every five seconds."

Katakuri took a step forward, unwilling to cooperate with you.

"I have an array of subordinates under my command, with enough numbers I can take down the entire operation."

"It's not that easy, that's why you nedd to solve things undetected and I have the right ability for it."

Katakuri narrowed his eyes. "So does my sister Brulee. All she has to do is find a mirror within the base and-"

"Would you just listen to me?!" you snap all of the sudden. "By the time you gather your men it will be too late for her, good luck finding her when she could be sent anywhere in the world!" you pause to calm down, but there was still urgency in your voice. "I know how these guys work, that's why I'm offering you an easy escape route." 

You readjust the umbrella in hand, hovering it over Katakuri as a good sign. 

"Can't you just trust me on this?" you ask in a lower tone, almost a plead.

He wants to believe you, but logically speaking he knows how good of a liar you are. The combination between his pride and mixed feelings unable to fully trust your story.

His silence said it all.

You took a moment to ease yourself. Sabaody has the ability to magically work up more than usual.

"My eyesight," you said all of a sudden.

"What?"

"That's my natural weakness, I need to see to know where I am going and create portals. Even if it's just for a few meters within my eyesight. If I wanna go longer distances I need to know the exact coordinates of the location or it has to be a place I've already been to, that's how I can sneak into places," you explain.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asks. "I could use this against you."

"I'm trusting you won't. This is what it means to form an alliance, no matter how brief."

Katakuri's grip on Poire's hat tightens. He eventually loosened his hold on the accessory and stuffed it in his pocket with a sigh.

"You better be right about this."

Your base in Sabaody is old but reliable. Built long since before your thief days and remained well hidden between the tree roots under groove 10. Your first mate patiently waited for you inside the base, polishing his swords until your characteristic purple portal opened up, his eyes growing wide at the sight of the sweet commander walking behind you.

Once Katakuri walked through your portal you saw the man grip his stomach with a hand, and raised the other to his scarf covered mouth.

"Oh right, I forgot to warn you about the nausea." you comment like it's no big deal. "It happens a lot with newbies who go through my portal for the first few times, you'll get used to it," you reassure the large man.

"I don't want to get used to it." He mumbles back.

Val lowered his swords, staring at the sight of you and Katakuri standing side by side without fighting to the death.

He was marveled.

"Huh, and here I thought you wouldn't manage to convince him." Val crosses his arms over his chest.

"I'm a very convincing person," you joke. 

"True, you convinced me to come back to this hell hole," Val chuckled with a dry laugh.

Digging through a chest filled with documents until you fished out the right one, sprawling it over the table in the middle of the room. 

"I can transport you to where your sister is, but you need to go alone," You land the tip of your index finger on a specific spot on the map. "Trust me, just sneak in there and get out by using the steel beams on the ceiling. Whatever you do, don't cause a ruckus, or else they'll send someone tough to handle the situation."

"I can handle anyone," Katakuri states in a stern voice.

"It's not about if you can handle them or not, its about going undetected that's important." you remind him.

To avoid wasting more time, you kept your part of the deal and teleported him inside the base. 

However, Katakuri didn't listen to your warning.

By the time he got inside the base and went up to his unconscious sister, it was enough to enrage him to no end. His furious eyes trailing over the bruises they left on her arms, no doubt by dragging her by force.

"There's an intruder!" one of the men yelled.

Katakuri dispatched the man with his trident, slashing his throat open before more of them came. The sweet commander cradles his unconscious sister with one arm, keeping her close to him.

_He will make them pay._

The rain started dispersing as the sunlight broke from between fluffy clouds graciously floating over the archipelago. Meanwhile, you returned to your base in a better mood, feeling like you did the right thing even though your week old bombing operation was ruined. Val was already waiting for you like a mother who caught their child arriving late from a party. You can tell he was ready to scold you.

"Relax I just dropped off our temporary ally where he wanted to go," you reassure the Fishman. "We don't have any connections to big mom, so I doubt the flamingo and his allies will tell I was involved."

"It's not that," he expressed. "I'm just concerned at how involved you've been with the Charlotte even after we left Totto land."

"This again? I told you he's not gonna interfere with my main plan. I'll become a warlord and bid to the marines when they need me, even to the holy lands," you said with the stomp of your foot.

Pururu

Pururu

Both you and Val eyed the den den mushi on the table, heading your way to pick it up.

Ka-cha.

"Hello, bunny rabbit~"

You wanted to sigh at the voice.

"Joker," you respond.

"How is my dear thief doing along today?"

You recognize that voice, he'll most likely ask something from you.

"Not much, just enjoying a small vacation on a summer island." you lie between your teeth. 

"What a shame, and here I was about to offer you a job that would pique your interest~" Doflamingo responds in a sing-song tone. Although his voice sounded oddly distant, with the occasional blur of wind in the background.

"Is that so?"

"It appears Big mom's child is messing with one of my associated businesses, the second eldest Charlotte Katakuri."

Apparently Katakuri didn't listen to your warning. You were ready to punch the mochi man the face the next time you meet him. "And you need me to go after him?" you said in a faux relaxed tone.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to interrupt your vacation~" Doflamingo chimes, feeling your throat go dry. "That's why I'm heading there instead. I want to deal with the issue personally."

Dread cascaded over your body for an instant, your hand trembling as you held onto the device. "That's what happens when duckies wander too far from their mama duck." you joke around.

"Indeed," Doflamingo chuckled from the other side of the receiver. "I'm nearing the Archipelago. Enjoy your vacation bunny rabbit."

Click.

You could already hear your first mate's voice inside your head.

Don't get involved. 

Don't get involved 

**Don't. Get. Involved.**

Katakuri left bloodshed in the lead as he casually approached the exit of the base. Retrieving mogura back inside his body while he cradles Poire against him with one hand. The light from the exit shine within the base. But as the Charlotte neared the doorway he felt his body stop, something delicate crawling over his skin that prevented him from moving. A tall figure blocked the light from the door, casting shadows over his body.

"Charlotte Katakuri, what are you doing so far from home hm?" Doflamingo steadily walked his way towards the immobile mochi man.

"Donquixote Doflamingo," Katakuri spat the name like venom. "Your subordinates had the misfortune of capturing one of my siblings, so I gave them what they deserved."

Doflamingo leans to the side and notices the slaughter behind Katakuri.

"Fufufu you really did paint the town red," with the motion of his hand Doflamingo eagerly puppets Katakuri around, like a boy with a new toy. 

"Take the girl to the auction house, we could make a good amount for her," Doflamingo ordered a group of subordinates from behind him. Katakuri struggles, attempting to break free from whatever Doflamingo is doing to him. "Don't touch her!" He spews a storm as the group of men take his sister from him again. "Stop! Leave her out of this, I'm the one who wrecked your business."

For once in a long time, he felt impotent.

Doflamingo kept playing with his new puppet. Taking a seat as he watched the Charlotte.

"Did you now? but how does someone as large as yourself sneak into the base undetected?" the flamingo inquires, tapping a finger to his chin. "Unless someone else helped you-? if that's the case, just give me the name and I'll release your sister."

The heavenly demon raised a hand to stop the men from taking Poire.

Katakuri ground his teeth together, his eyes landed on his little sister before closing them shut. "I don't need help, I infiltrated alone with my devil fruit," Katakuri responds, slowly reopening them towards Doflamingo. 

Katakuri may be cruel and ruthless towards anyone outside of his family, but he ain't no snitch.

An unsatisfied expression landed on Doflamingo's face. With another wave of his hand, the henchmen took Poire to another cell. 

The flamingo paced around the Charlotte. "What to do with you~?" he wonders. "Your impressively strong, if only I had someone to play with," he hums.

Doflamingo wanted a good look at Charlotte's expression, but the sweet commander refused to pay attention to him, not to mention the scarf of his covered his face.

"Fufufu or maybe I can see what you're hiding under that scarf?" he muses.

Doflamingo used his strings to have Katakuri grab the edges of his scarf, attempting to tug it down.

"Oi, don't tell me you started messing around without me?" a feminine voice interrupted the two men.

You strolled inside the base with a laid-back attitude, tucking your hands inside your pockets, the fancy carnival mask on your face striking in contrast to your casual clothing. 

Doflamingo pulled his attention from Katakuri and focusing on you with a wide smile. 

"Interesting to have you here my dear, I thought you were busy enjoying your vacation hmm?" The flamingo walked around you tentatively, passing a hand on your shoulder and across your back.

Although he couldn't physically move, Katakuri could still feel something stir inside him at the sight of Doflamingo placing his hands on you, huffing in annoyance.

"I couldn't help myself to stop by, there's a reason I enjoy messing with the charlotte. It's fun~" you said with a brief laugh, tracing your eyes over the tall man. "So I came as fast as I could after your call." 

"I see..." Dofla looked like he was in thought. Until cracking a wide smile, flicking the tip of his tongue across his lips, continuing to touch you one way or another. Noticing how it made Katakuri's eye tick.

"You came just in time bunny, I was about to entertain myself with the second eldest Charlotte son," Doflamingo maneuvered Katakuri with his hand to show off. "Please, join us. Let's see how resistant the big mom pirates are."

A knife was pulled from Doflamingo's belt, placing it in your hands.

You casually toyed around with the blade, tossing it up in the air to maintain that sense of playfulness you're known for. Gripping the knife's handle in your hand after the final toss. You really didn't want to do this, and you hoped Katakuri could tell with his observation but that would mean Doflamingo would see through your act too.

"Though, please answer me one thing my dear bunny rabbit," Dofla interrupted you all of a sudden, walking up from behind you, holding your waist with one hand. His tone is still eerily playful. "How did you know I was heading to Sabaody hmm? I told you about a job but I didn't tell you where it was."

_Shit. _

_He's right._

Upon noticing your lack of response and your tense body, Doflamingo nuzzled into your hair with a disapointed sigh.

"Ah, so it was you who helped him infiltrate the base?"

You didn't reply.

"Don't fret my dear bunny rabbit~" Doflamingo coos in your ear. Holding you tight while he placed his other hand over yours. He forced Katakuri to kneel on a single knee, guiding the knife in your hand to point directly over his heart. "If you kill the Charlotte here and now I'll forgive this little mishap of yours, we'll go back at being partners and you'll be able to enjoy a seat with the warlords in no time." 

It was, figurevly and literally, like having the devil whisper you tentive promises in your ear.

"We had a deal (y/n)!" Katakuri shouts in an angered tone. "You gave me your word!" 

You remain hesitant, tightening your hold on the weapon. Doflamingo didn't add in any force on the hand holding yours, but you could feel yourself unconciously digging the tip into Katakuri's flesh.

His skin feels much softer when his devil fruit isn't activated. 

"I knew I couldn't trust you," he mutters.

And it hurt.

"My apologies for what i'm about to do..." you lament with all honesty. 

However, the apology wasn't directed towards Katakuri.


	20. Cutting Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> String isn't the only thing you cut today.  
Val is gonna be furious with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are every weekend n.n

From the beginning, you knew Katakuri had his doubts about you. And he has his reasons to do so. But just like before, you felt the need to prove yourself to him. 

"Sorry for what I'm about to do-" you lament.

However, the apology wasn't directed towards Katakuri.

You headbutt Doflamingo's face with the back of your head, delivering a nasty crunch to his nose, hearing a surprised gasp from the flamingo. Taking advantage of the instant shock, you turn around and deliver a kick in the middle of Doflamingo's chest. Sending the large man flying a few meters back. As expected, the flamingo recovered in the snap of a finger, landing on his feet with a crouched pose, just staying there and holding a hand to his bloody nose.

"What's the meaning of this (y/n)?" Doflamingo growls.

You stood in front of Katakuri who's wide-eyed, still kneeling on the floor.

"We made an alliance, and I'm keeping my word." you defend.

Doflamigo went quiet until he started chuckling.

The sound vibrated through his chest, erupting into a laughing fit before turning into a burst of maniacal laughter. "Is that so?" he gave you an eerie smirk.

Doflamingo removed his hand from his nose, letting the blood freely flow to his mouth and leak on the collar of his shirt. "In that case, I'm glad you decided to come to play with us (y/n)~"

There was movement behind you. You didn't react on time and felt a fist collide with the side of your head, the force knocking you towards the left wall with a crack.

_Oh right, the threads._

Katakuri shudders as he felt Doflamingo's influence take over him.

"This is a disgrace-" The sweet commander grids his teeth. At least when Katakuri fought with you it was honorable, but, this made him sick. "Careful, I have no control over myself," he warned you.

"You don't say?" you groan sarcastically, standing back to your feet.

You barely regain yourself by the time Katakuri raises a leg and crashes it down on you hard, but you stopped it midway with both hands. Struggling to keep it up. Even without his devil fruit, Katakuri is a strong man, stronger than you even. Sinking you into the floor at this point.

You escaped by creating a portal under your feet, closing it right before Katakuri's foot smashed your head in.

The scarf on your shoulders extended in your hands, gripping it tightly as you coat it in armament. Doflamingo sent Katakuri after you, but you transported ontop his shoulders securing the sweet commander's arms together.

_If Doflamingo's puppet becomes useless then he'll release him. _

In theory, it's a good idea, with your weapon of choice you've been able to hold down Katakuri's strength in previous fights, but what you failed to take into consideration is Doflamingo's devil fruit. He saw your intention from miles away, purposely letting you grow cocky when you tied Katakuri's hands together only for the blonde to rip your scarf's threads from the seams.

Well, fu-

You lost your balance on Katakuri's shoulders and fall back. The flamingo grew entertained at your desperate attempt to avoid getting hit. Gleefully enjoying himself as a spectator to the boxing ring he created for you. The sweet commander stayed quiet as Doflamingo forced him to box you. You imitate Katakuri's fighting stance, bending your knees and raising your fists, not to retaliate, but more enough to block his punches.

"Your treason pains me (y/n), we could've been close partners in crime." Dofla raised a hand to his chest, feigning hurt.

"It wouldn't have worked out between us. You're a puppeteer... And I, don't like being controlled." you respond with a serious tone.

"Tell me something I don't know bunny rabbit~," Doflamingo said smugly, resting his free hand on his cheek.

"Alright, here's a fun fact for you then-" you click your tongue, pretending to act thoughtfully. "I found out how to get rid of your parasite trick if you ever used it on me."

That's when the flamingo stopped laughing.

You transport away from Katakuri momentarily, creating a portal above his head leading to the ocean and drenching the sweet commander with seawater. "Just drink water to wash the parasites out of your system~" you respond gingerly.

Katakuri fell on all fours due to the water pressure, coughing as you close the portal over him, he feels a little weaken but at least he no longer felt Doflamingo's control over him. "You could've at least warned me," he grumbles at you, needing a moment to recover after all that salt water.

"Sorry mochi, it was the only way," you flash a quick apologetic smile to the man.

There was no longer a cocky smile on Doflamingo's face, instead, you saw the angry vein popping on his forehead.

You ruffled his feathers by taking his puppet away and now he's after blood.

Dofla maneuvered the strings on his hands once more, his aura shifting into something much more threatening. "I'm gonna enjoy ripping your boyfriend to pieces, bunny rabbit." the malice in his voice scared you.

You could've reacted in different ways. Like opening a portal and transport the two of you out of the way, or redirect Doflamingo's attack somewhere else. But when your eyes landed on Katakuri, it's like your body moved on its own. Instinctively coating your arms in armament, jumping in front of the sweet commander, and breaking the threads aimed for him. All of them except for one.

"Hmm?" Doflamingo tilts his head to the side, expectantly waiting to see an arm fall off or a head roll.

Katakuri held his breath.

His heart beating in his ear.

But he could've sworn it stopped altogether when you fell to your knees, your mask breaking in half followed by droplets of blood.

"(Y/N)!" Katakuri shouts alarmed.

He grabbed onto your body before you could fall forward. Despite the worry, he manifested it with anger. "You idiot! I could've blocked that myself, what were you thinking!?"

The mochi man cleared your hair from your face, choking back at the sight.

Delicate trickles of blood were seeping down your face like crimson tears, there's a horizontal slash across your face, the bridge of your nose and over your closed eyelids. Despite the unsettling display you gave Katakuri a reassuring smile.

"It's nothing, this but a scratch." Your voice gave out sheepishly. Trembling slightly, afraid of opening your eyes.

Katakuri's hands were trembling as well. The sight of you made him feel uneasy, bringing back memories of Brulee when they were children.

"Hmm, what a shame," Doflamingo said indifferently torwards your incapacitated body. "Poor bunny rabbit, she's as good as dead."

The sweet commander glared at the blonde man. You didn't need to see to know Katakuri was more than ready to relentlessly throw himself towards Doflamingo, feeling it with the way his hands tighten around you.

"Don't..." you grunt. Before he could start the fight, you grabbed Katakuri by his vest. Stopping him altogether.

"You can't beat him in a one on one," you warn him sternly. "In a one on two, however..." you crack a grin, supporting your weight on Katakuri so you could stand up.

"You're not in conditions to fight," he responds in that big brotherly tone. "Your eyes..." his expression softened.

You kept one eye shut while the other barely peeked open. Your sclera is bathed in an alarming red, to the point Katakuri could see the noticeable thick veins connected to the pupil. It's a miracle you haven't gone blind... yet. From your perspective, you can still see rough shapes around you, albeit with a red filter over it.

"I can still make out what's around me, but I have an idea. I just need you to trust me on this." you plead.

Katakuri has a hard time trusting anybody, even within his own family. You don't know much about him but it's safe to assume he learned to rely solely on himself. It made sense, considering his mother is an overgrown child and his siblings need someone to look up to.

He didn't trust you at first. But actions speak stronger than words, and now more than ever did he feel like he can put his faith in you.

"Very well, I'll trust you (y/n)," Katakuri nods.

The Sweet Commander and the Moonlight Thief were no longer at each other's necks, but stood together, back to back as allies. Determined to knock down the flamingo and save Poire.

"You'll be my eyes for now," you took a stable stance, extending your arms and keeping a sharp ear. "Just tell me how far you need to go and I'll handle it."

"Understood."

Doflamingo cackled at the sight. "Do you really think you can stand a chance against me? the Charlotte is nothing but a wet dog and you're blind as mole my dear." the warlord mocked the two of you.

Katakuri threw his arm back, ready to launch a coated punch without moving from his spot. "8 meters, 3 o clock," he told you.

"Gotcha." You respond with a hum.

"How ridiculous- Oof!" Doflamingo was immediately silenced by Katakuri's fist, socking him right in the face with the help of your portal.

It was now your turn to mock the blonde man. "You liked that mingo~?" you closed the portal the second Katakuri retrieved his arm.

"Cause there's more where that came from," Katakuri grinned to himself, indulging in your playful attitude.

The combination of Katakuri and your attacks was like a match made in heaven.

Now with your Portals in use, Katakuri was able to get close to Doflamingo one way or another even before his devil fruit recovered, plundering the warlord in less than a few minutes. Doflamingo tries to gain the range advantage he had earlier, but you wouldn't allow him, dedicating yourself to make sure Katakuri's attacks reach Doflamingo no matter how far he moved.

The warlord was quick to realize he needed to take you out, jumping in the air and heading straight towards you with strings tied to his leg like a guillotine. However, you could count on Katakuri as your partner.

"To your left!"

You dodged Doflamingo's attack by rolling to the left.

Some debris fell from the base's ceiling but the Katakuri reacted quickly and pulled you towards him with an extended mochi arm. Securing you behind his body.

Doflamingo is a smart man, he can tell when he's outmatched. But he still had one trick on his sleeve. The man is able to detect things on people invisible to the eye, just by studying they way they move.

"What a pain, and here I thought I'd be able to have fun," Doflamingo says in dismay. "I'll have to retrieve for now..."

Doflamingo turned his body towards the exit, but you saw through his bluff. The color of his aura didn't match his body language. A net of strings ripped through Katakuri's scarf, the threads being thin enough that they were almost invisible.

"...But not without learning your secrets," Doflamingo chuckles to himself.

"Watch out!" you shout.

Katakuri's eyes grew wide, pressing a hand to his mouth. But it's too late, Doflamingo has already caught a good view of the Charlotte's face.

"Fufufu~ so that's what you've been hiding,"

Katakuri's expression darkened, a shadow casting over his furrowed eyebrows. "You saw it."

"Wait, what's going on? Are you alright?" you turn your head in Katakuri's direction. You could only make out the sweet commander's silhouette, but not anything detailed.

Katakuri turned around towards you in panic, covering his face with a piece of mochi. The sweet commander responded by pushing you away, sending off by turning the floor into mochi.

"Why would someone as perfect as yourself try to hide such a thing?" Doflamingo hums, the floor under his feet turning into strings. "Oh, that's right, because it would be an imperfection, a smear on your image."

"I'll kill you right here and now." Katakuri threats. Shifting the area around him by turning it into harden mochi.

Although you couldn't directly see what's going around you, the flowing energy inside the base gives you an idea. The static sound, the rising temperature, and the way the hairs on your skin pricked. Two awaken devil fruit users are preparing to go all out, with conquers and everything.

Normally it wouldn't be an issue if you weren't legit going blind.

You tumbled slightly, feeling the uneven ground under your feet shift between sticky mochi and loose string. You need to cut this short before Katakuri loses Poire and you lose your eyesight.

"He may be imperfect, but at least he isn't a stubborn bastard like you Doflamingo-!" you shout at the top of your lungs.

"Stay out of this (y/n)." The sweet commander didn't want you around.

"No way! Did you forget why we're here?!"

Katakuri's breath hitched up. That's right.

_Poire._

"Ah yes, that little sister of yours," Doflamingo tapped the tip of his chin. "A girl her age is worth a few million, especially among older men." Doflamingo laughs hauntingly.

Shit. He's pulling the physicological card.

The sweet commander was falling for his trap, easily catching the bait.

"You could've gone after her by now, you're still able to catch her ship, all you have to do is abandon the little thief." The flamingo pointed to the woman behind Katakuri. "She's incapacitated, I doubt she'll be of further use to you."

"Quit pulling that basic physiology bullshit!" you yell towards the flamingo.

You hate to admit it but he's right. With every second you're spending out here instead of receiving medical attention or saving Poire. The probability of Katakuri leaving you alone in this state is enough to scare you.

"I'm not leaving her behind," Katakuri states firmly.

You gasp. Turning towards Katakuri's silhouette.

"We made an alliance and I'm a man of my word."

"Fufufu, such a noble man~ That kind of nobility is gonna get you killed." the blonde cackles.

The threads on Doflamingo's hands heated up like a furnace, the underground base structure turning into rows and rows of string.

_It's now or never. _

"Go ahead Doflamingo, turn everything to threads, wreck the whole Archipelago for all I care. I'm sure Big News Morgans would love to write about the corrupt former shichibukai." you dared the man. Having the guts to face him off in your even in your current state.

"What are you doing?" Katakuri quietly asks himself.

"Tsk-" Doflamingo made a noise with the tip of his tongue. Unsatisfied with the direction of this fight. He lost his puppet, his rabbit and he can't even mess around with Katakuri due to your presence.

The string structures reverted back to normal except for the mochi parts that belonged to the sweet comander.

"I'd rather not take my chances." the flamingo chooses to retrieve for real this time. The tension dying down like the flame on a match.

However, Doflamingo headed for the exit he slowly walked past you, lowering himself to your level. Both you and Katakuri grew tense but you stayed your ground without flinching. "You'll come back crawling to me bunny rabbit," he whispered in your ear.

His footsteps became distant, but you didn't lower your guard until you no longer sensed the warlord in the vicinity.

You drop to your knees in relief. Fear creeping in on you with the alarming frequency your vision shifts from red to black, preferring to keep your eye closed.

You extend your hand out, blindly searching for the sweet commander.

"I got you," Katakuri reassures you, grabbing your hand in his larger one.

"No, no. I'm fine, go get your sister," you suggest.

You yelp in surprise when Katakuri raise you off from your feet, securing you over his shoulder. "Didn't you hear me earlier? I'm not leaving you behind, we still have our temporary alliance."

"It's a temporary one though." you remind him in a sadden tone.

"But we're still allies nevertheless."

That alone brought a gentle smile to your face.

Although you broke important ties with Doflamingo, you tighten stronger ones with Katakuri.


	21. Owe Me a Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After helping Katakuri save his sister and fight Doflamingo, it's time he repays you for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delaying last week's update, it was a hectic weekend between trying to edit previous work and writting this story. But I'm back on track nvn
> 
> Also, Katakuri in a nurse outfit would be great 👌🏼😌

You grimace at the overbearing smell of disinfectant and alcohol, unable to see anything due to the bandages wrapped around your head, covering your now healing eyes.

"You still here?" you ask with a yawn. Waking up from a quick nap.

Katakuri sat on a chair inside the room with you, a leg crossed over his knee.

"Still here," Katakuri responds.

"So, what are you now? My jailer, my bodyguard," you pause for a moment. "My nurse~?" you muse to yourself.

"I'm still your ally, or at least for the next 12 hours."

"I see," you chuckle. "Get it? Cause I can't... Oh forget about it." you sigh.

The silence is too eerie for you. To the point, you can hear that annoying beep noise in your ear. It makes you feel uneasy. You heavily depend on your devil fruit since you were a kid, so there's a sense of vulnerability at being unable to use it nor to see your surroundings. Unconciously starting to nerve you, gripping and releasing the sheets in your hands.

Katakuri caught on to your behaviour.

"Restless?" Katakuri asked.

"A little, I can't stand everything being so... dack. The silence isn't helping either, you're terrible at chitchat." you poke fun at him.

He scoffs lightly.

"You wanna talk? Alright, then answer me this," Katakuri leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes as he pondered. "Why did you help me? I thought you didn't want to get involved with Doflamingo." Katakuri asks you sternly, reopening his eyes.

It's something that has been bugging him all day.

"Oh, that? Well... I knew you'd get into some deep trouble when he called. And uh, Doflamingo isn't exactly well known for taking care of his toys," you trailed off for a moment.

"But that doesn't answer my question, why risk yourself?"

"...Because I wanted to."

"That doesn't make sense, you're just contradicting yourself." Katakuri talked you down like a kid.

And it ticked you off.

"Watch it. You're making it sound like I'm the careless one here," you defend yourself. "May I remind you that I was the one who warned you about causing a mess?" you said matter of factly.

"I had everything under control." Katakuri stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oi, if it wasn't for me you'll still be dancing around like a puppet!"

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in the state you are!" Katakuri raised his voice, feeling a bit guilty. "How am I supposed to have a fair fight with you if you go blind?"

The atmosphere went silent again.

"Oh please, I can take you down with my eyes closed," you add jokingly. Hoping it would change the mood.

"Is that a challenge?" Katakuri reopened his eyes, leaning forward with interest.

You reply without missing a beat. "Hell yeah! let's do this right now," you said in an eager tone.

Katakuri relaxed in his seat, the sound he made was one you haven't heard from him in a while.

Laughter.

He found amusement in your company.

"As tempting as that offer sounds I'll pass," he waved a hand. "I'd rather confront you in tip-top condition."

"If you say so."

You fall back into the cot, feeling a little more relaxed after that small conversation.

"Hey jellybean, why don't you do me a favor and pass me something to drink? My mouth is dry," you ask casually.

"I'm not your nurse," he grumbles.

"Please??" you beg.

The sweet commander sighs.

"I'll see what I can find in the kitchen."

...

Brulee waited for Katakuri outside of the infirmary, walking alongside him as he went in search of someone to fetch you a drink.

"Brother Katakuri please reconsider my idea," Brulee pleads.

Katakuri gave her an uninterested side glance.

"I already told you my answer Brulee."

"But this is our chance, not only is the thief in our custody but she's also weak," the witch-like woman tries to reason. "This is the perfect opportunity to capture her!"

"Enough Brulee!" Katakuri raised his voice. "She's an ally, for now, I don't want to hear more of this."

Before Brulee could continue, Katakuri heard a ruckus coming from the deck of the ship. Deciding to check on the issue instead of listening to Brulee's ideas to capture you.

The ship coasters continued with their job albeit feeling somewhat fearful with the pufferfish Fishman causing an uproar on deck.

"I know you guys have her! Where is she?!" Valentin shouts furiously, holding a sword in each hand.

"What's all this ruckus?" Katakuri walked up to the ship's deck only to recognize the Fishman in disguise.

"Oi, you're with the thief aren't you?" Brulee asks in disinterest.

"That's right ya hag, now where is she?"

Brulee's face turned into a scowl. "Who are you calling a hag you fish face?!" she calls out, irritated.

Katakuri stepped in, not too keen at having your first mate call his sister a hag. "Your captain is in the infirmary, though she's not well enough to have visited-"

Val dashed inside the ship before Katakuri could even finish his sentence.

Your abrupt disappearance had Val worried sick. After your call with Doflamingo, Val warned you about getting involved but you went after the sweet commander anyway. You were gone for hours. By the time he arrived at the slave trader base, the entire place was in shambles. Heading straight to the big mom pirates as his primary suspects.

Val grid his teeth until he found the right door, unceremoniously kicking it open.

"(Y/n)!"

"Val?" you turn your head to the sound of the voice.

"What have they done to you? Don't tell me they ripped your eyes out?"

Everything was so abrupt, you couldn't even explain yourself before Katakuri barged in the room, trapping Val with his mochi. "I said no visitors are allowed." the sweet commander repeated himself in a monotonous voice.

"You bastard!" Valentin aggressively slashes his swords towards Katakuri, attempting to either cut the man or break free.

"Val quit it! your you got it all wrong the alliance is still intact," you explain.

"But for how long? it's supposed to be a temporary thing." the Fishman raised an eyebrow.

Upon mentioning the alliance, Katakuri turned his head to look at you, apparently, you tried to do the same thing but you ended up looking at a wall.

"We agreed it would last 24 hours since we first made the alliance, neither I nor anyone on my crew will attempt to capture the thief," Katakuri explains.

"The same goes for us attacking them," you add. "So quit fumbling around."

The information was enough to get Val to lower his swords, sheathing them to the belt wrapped around his waist. Upon seeing his shift in attitude, Katakuri released Val from his mochi hold, allowing the Fishman to stand on his feet.

"How much time has passed since the agreement?" the Fishman asks. Staying cautious and on guard.

"12 hours." the sweet commander responds.

"Fine, it's enough time for us to leave," Val huffs.

Katakuri grew tense when your first mate went to grab your hand, unwilling to let you go just yet.

"Leave?" you repeat slightly confused.

The sweet commander stood in front of your cot, blocking Val from reaching you. "She's not in the right condition to leave."

"Oh really?" the Fishman pretends to act dumb, eyeing the sweet commander up and down. "Well you don't look like a doctor to me," Val snapped back.

"I'm not, but I could send you to a real one." Katakuri's voice lowered.

"Hold up," You toss the thin bedsheets to the side, standing up from the cot. "Did you guys even take a moment to ask what I want!?" you butt in.

"(Y/n) you're facing the wrong way."

"Oh," You turned around to properly face the two men. "What if I want to do my own thing?"

"You can't even argue-"

A soft knock came from the door, opening up to reveal Poire holding a basket full of muffins. "(Y/n), I couldn't find any fruit but I did find all these..." The teenager stopped and realize the two men inside your room, going red in embarrassment. "Is this a bad time?" Poire asked sheepishly, holding the basket to her chest.

"No it isn't Poire, in fact, you just gave me an idea," you turned your head to where Katakuri is. "I helped you save your sister, isn't that right?"

"You did."

"So that means you owe me a favor," you smirk to yourself. If only you could see Katakuri's expression right now.

Katakuri gave you a stern look before giving up. He didn't like the direction this conversation was heading, you could ask for almost anything from him, you may not be a threat but he does know you're quite the wild card.

"Fine, I will allow you one request." Katakuri crosses his arms over his chest.

You smile to yourself, not facing anyone in particular but your voice said it all.

"Poire, you said you wanted to see the park right?"

* * *

Now that the rain from earlier cleared out, the weather was perfect enough for the Sabaody Park to reopen much to Poire's little heart.

"Wow, these places look amazing from up close! I don't know where to start~" the teen cheers happily.

Katakuri followed closely to Poire while Val stayed close to you, mainly by wearing the same disguise from earlier since he didn't want to bring any unwanted attention to him as a Fishman.

"One request, you had one request and you used it to come to the park," the first mate face palmed himself in disappointment. "You could've asked for a copy of their road poneglyph or something!"

You laugh at Val's reaction.

"I doubt jellybean over there would hand it to me even if I saved his life one hundred times," you explain, shaking your head to the side. "Besides, I remember how badly you wanted to come here before."

Val scoffs, "Yeah as a kid, before growing up and learning how racist everyone is here."You could feel the way Val's hand tightened around yours, trying to comfort the Fishman by giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Come' on now, let's just have a little fun for now," you reassure your first mate by rubbing the back of his hand with your thumb.

A detail that didn't go unnoticed by Katakuri.

"Big brother, come ride the spinning teacups with me!" Poire begged, tugging Katakuri by his pant leg.

"Poire, I can't ride with you," Katakuri tried to explain until his sister started pouting.

"I know," you pique the teenager's attention, giving the Fishman a gentle push in her direction.

"Val why don't you go join miss Poire? I'll stay here with Katakuri in the meantime." you happily tell your first mate.

"Me?" he looked back between you and Poire with a surprised expression.

"Yeah, come on mister pufferfish! I bet you can make the teacups spin really fast." Poire happily dragged Val towards the ride, leaving you alone with the sweet commander.

Katakuri guided you to sit on a bench while he sat on the floor, both keeping an eye on Poire and comfortably talking on the same height as you.

"I've noticed you and the Fishman are quite close," he starts by breaking the ice. "He doesn't treat you like a superior nor do you treat him like a subordinate," he observes.

"That's right, we set aside those formalities a long time ago," you smile softly. "Plus we've known each other since we were kids."

Katakuri could see how both the Fishman and his sister were having fun on the mechanical ride. Just how does the Fishman tie with your life?

"Your past, how much of it was a lie?"

"Hmm, I wouldn't call it a lie. Sure I left it as vague as possible, but the truth is still there." You turn your head to where you hear Katakuri's voice come from.

"Then if the Fishman isn't just your subordinate, what is he? A friend? A henchman?

A lover?

The sweet commander unconsciously swallowed at the possibility.

"Nah, he's more like my family," you said nonchalantly, however you did catch up with the sigh of relief coming from him. "Are you trying to learn more about me sweet commander~?"

Katakuri jumped in his spot, looking away as you figured him out. Before you could interrogate him any further, the sound of both light and heavy footsteps approached the two of you.

"Big brother!" Poire shouts, skipping back to her brother. "I wanna go see the other rides!"

Val followed behind, stumbling as he attempted to walk in a straight line. Apparently, the ride was too much for him and made him a little dizzy.

You stood up from the bench, patting Katakuri's arm and jumping to a different topic.

"Let's go to the merry-go-round, that should be fun to ride," you suggest, heading off on your own.

"(Y/n)-San wait! its this way." Poire chased after you.

"I'll pass, any more spins and I'm gonna hurl," Val groans, feeling a little sick.

* * *

Despite the lack of sight, the rest of the evening was quite enjoyable. You got on a few rides, made small chat with the Charlotte siblings, and got used to experimenting with your observation haki. It's not the same when you're in the heat of a battle, but it was interesting nevertheless.

After a while of going on rides, you and Val sat on a bench while Katakuri and Poire went to buy ice-cream.

"Are you having fun Val?" you nudge an elbow at your first mate.

"Tsk, maybe a little," he admits with a smile. "Though not as much as you are with the mochi man." he jests.

"I don't know what you're talking about." you act ignorantly, happily tapping your feet against the concrete.

Although you couldn't tell why Val suddenly went quiet. Lowering his face, and covering himself with his disguise as two marine soldiers walk by behind the two of you.

"Maaaan, just when I wanted to take a day off we got more orders," one of the men groans. "Aren't those CPO guys suppose to handle guard duty when the nobles come?"

This perked your attention, discreetly tilting your head to the side and eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Shhh, we'll talk about this at the marine base." the other man shushed him, continuing to walk away from the bench.

A stern expression was drawn all over your features, turning your head to face your first mate.

"Val..."

"I got it," he stood up from the bench, but not before sparing you a worried glance. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine, the doc said I should have my eyesight back at sundown, plus I doubt our base is gonna move from its coordinates." you wave a hand.

"Very well, I'll see you at the base later." the Fishman nods before heading off in direction of the marines.

Katakuri and Poire came back from the ice cream kart, with Katakuri holding a bright pink ice cream cone and Poire holding one in both hands. "Where did Mr. pufferfish go? I brought both of you some ice cream." Poire asks, genuinely concerned for Val's abrupt disappearance.

"He's okay, he had to go finish a few errands for me," you reassure the pink-haired teenager.

"Ah okay," Poire went back to smiling, giving both ice cream cones a lick. "More for me~"

Katakuri however, crouched to your level.

"Here, we didn't know what flavor you like so we brought you something pink."

You blindly extended your hand forward, grabbing onto Katakuri's gloved hand for a brief second. Tentively running your fingertips over his clenched hand, enjoying the contact before grabbing the ice cream cone.

"Just like your hair~?" you tease. "That's enough for me, thanks."

Katakuri closed his eyes shut at the contact, reopening them with wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, the sign of a smile. Too bad you couldn't see it, but Poire did.

An announcement ran through the entire park, alerting guests that the park would be closing in 10 minutes.

Time to go.

"What? closing time already?" Poire said with a disappointed sigh.

"Time flies when you're having fun," you tell the teenager in a light tone. "Isn't that right sweet commander?" you nudge Katakuri with your elbow.

Katakuri responds with a huff. "You just say that because you never keep track of time."

"Oh? didn't know you two have fun together," Poire comments innocently, but her knowingly expression didn't say otherwise.

"Poire," Katakuri warns. The tinge of red on his ear tips making it too hard to take him seriously.

You couldn't help but chuckle at Poire's insinuation, making the walkout of Sabaody Park all the more interesting.

There was no real reason for you to join the Charlotte siblings as they head back to their vessel, only because you enjoyed having Poire around. She's become lively and easy to talk to ever since Katakuri told her you helped rescue her.

Your trip down memory lane was interrupted by the den den mushi in your pocket, impressed the little thing is still alive.

Katakuri couldn't hear what you were talking about, but he could tell something is up when you frown. An expression you rarely wear on your face.

"I'll be there in a minute," you hang up the call. "It's Val, I have to go."

"Did something come up?" Poire asks.

"Yeah, this is where we part ways," you gently pat the teen's head. "It was a joy to meet you, Poire."

"You too miss (y/n), I hope we meet again to buy more ice cream."

You chuckle, pulling your hand away "Sure thing, only if your brother manages to capture me though."

"It's a matter of time thief, especially now that I know your weakness."

"Ooo, I'm so scared," You attempt to playfully jab him in the chest, poking him in the leg instead. "I said I can fight you with my eyes closed didn't I?" you smile once more.

"We'll see, " Katakuri took Poire away from you, holding her tiny hand in his.

"Have a safe trip back." the sweet commander nods.

"See ya later!" you shout one last time as the Charlotte siblings walk away from you. Creating a portal straight to your hidden base.

Your hands shot up to touch the area around you, knocking a few items in the process. Val gained your attention by clearing his throat, sitting on a chair in the corner.

"You don't have to keep pretending ya know?"

You went quiet, pressing your lips together in a straight line before shrugging your shoulders.

"It was fun little gimmick though," you confess. Hands heading to the back of your head to remove the bandages.

The light stung a little at first, but you were able to open your eyes without any further issues. The only evidence left behind was a light horizontal scar across your face. "Huh, not too shabby." you shrug, before facing your first mate. "About the nobles..." you remind the Fishman.

Val was almost hesitant to give you the information, he could tell by the dramatic shift in your mood. Your eyes were somber and serious, and your posture is rigid as a stone.

"Indeed, one of the world noble's ships is sailing towards Sabaody Archipelago," he confirms.

"With one of the celestial bastards on board I assume?"

Valentin nods.

"Is it our guy?"

"I'm not sure, the documents at the marine base didn't specify. But I do have the exact time and location for you."

You took a moment to digest the information, pacing back and forth before taking a seat, unconsciously rubbing your left thigh.

Val slowly went up to you, placing his hand over yours. "Please don't do anything rash," he begs softly.

"What else can I do? After cutting ties with Doflamingo there's no way I'm becoming a warlord, nor be summoned to Mary Geoise."

* * *

Katakuri tucked Poire in bed later that night, with the excuse that he wanted to make sure she wouldn't escape again.

"You like her don't you?" Poire asks. Her tone wasn't one of jealousy, but more of sheer curiosity.

Katakuri choked back a noise within his throat, caught off guard in presence of his little sister.

He looked away with a furrowed brow.

"She's a nuisance, every time I bump into her there's always trouble just around the corner."

"But you like her~"

Katakuri didn't respond, instead affectionately ruffling the top of her head. "Get some sleep, we'll be heading off in the morning." he turned off the lights in the room before closing the door.

Brulee waited for him outside of Poire's room, tapping her long nails against her crossed arms.

"So, how was your day with your crush?"

Katakuri sighs. "Not you too Brulee," rubbing his face with his gloved hand. "I'm heading to bed."

The sweet commander shut the door to his room, finding the lights turned off. Even without flickering the lights on, he could tell someone was in his room. 

"What are you doing here?"

Katakuri found you sitting comfortably on the empty couch he usually uses to drop his scarf, tapping your fingertips against your leg. Noticing the lack of bandages around your head.

"You wanted to know more about me right? I thought it would be easier to just tell you everything." you nonchalantly stood up from your spot, creating a portal on the wall.

"Where are we going? why not just stay here?"

You gave him a look. "I'd rather not take my chances at being interrupted," you point at one of the mirrors hanging on his wall. "You coming or not?" you ask, already halfway into the portal.

Katakuri gave his clock a quick glance, feeling a bit cautious. "There's only 1 hour left of our alliance."

"I won't attack you once it's done or anything, but I guess there's only one way to find out right?" you offer a carefree smile.

Even after recent events Katakuri knows you wouldn't lead him to a trap.

"Alright." Katakuri confidently walked inside your portal. 

Uncertain of what you have in store for him, but he is ready for anything.


	22. Scars and Their Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You lead Katakuri to a lone forest hoping to clear up any questions he has, but the idle chit chat proved to reveal more than you both thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for. I hope it's up to your expectations and you gain some enjoyment out of it, cause I know I did~

It's dark.

That's the first thing Katakuri registers when he stepped out of the portal. Fortunately without feeling nauseated.

The land you transported to is dark, quiet, and isolated from civilization, with tall birch trees and unkempt plantlife. If Katakuri didn't know you, he would suspect you'll try to murder him and dump his body here.

You quietly made a simple hand gesture, guiding him down a small trail through the trees.

The walk is silent. Not too awkward and neither too overwhelming like back at the infirmary. Just peaceful silence. With crickets and other bugs creating a soothing ambiance, along with the ruffling of the tree foliage above.

Katakuri assumes this must be a place you frequent, maneuvering through the island with familiarity, jumping over every fallen tree trunk and sidestepping any rock he would've tripped over. 

The walk ended when you reached a clearing near a cliffside, the foliage opening up to let the moon illuminate the area around you two. There are a couple tree logs and chopped stumps with an ax still embedded in the wood, you went up to one of the stumps as a seat. 

Katakuri imitated you, resting on a fallen log.

"I'm listening." he said calmly. 

This is a civil chit chat after all. 

"Well, I may have lied a few times to you when first met," you start off quite cheeky.

"You don't say?" he remarks sarcastically, 

You respond with a brief laugh. 

"Due to my profession, I should hide as much of myself as I can, but now I wanna be completely honest with you," you held your legs crisscross applesauce.

"Sounds good to me." Katakuri nods in agreement. 

"Oh man, where do I start? I don't wanna bore with a sob story or something like that," you wave a hand. "Ah I know! you probably wanna know what I was doing in Toto Land right?"

Katakuri nods, trying to adjust himself comfortably on the log. The sooner he lets you talk the sooner he can go to bed.

"It's nothing personal against your mom, my crew needed an accurate map of the sky islands that just happened to be above your guy's territory, but of course money is necessary to fund such a project as large as that. Hence why we intercepted the cargo ships." there wasn't any animosity in your tone, you treated it like any other job instead of purposely trying to anger big mom.

"I'm just impressed you went on for so long without being captured," Judging by his voice, he didn't seem to hold a grudge against you either. "Why the bakery then?"

"Ah, good question sweet commander! that's the main meal of the night," you wave an knowing index finger at him. "Because I heard there was this flawless, and intimidating warrior within the Big Mom high ranks, and I was dying to get to know him before and during a fight!"

Katakuri's pride swelled a little when he heard this, the fact that he caught your attention because of his strength was doing wonders to his ego and confidence.

"And his name is Charlotte Daifuku~" you sigh dreamily. 

A vein popped up on Katakuri's forehead, one of his crimson eyes twitching in annoyance.

"Daifuku? I'm a way better fighter than him, he lets his devil fruit do the work-!" he started ranting. Katakuri paused, noticing your expression.

You bit your lip, holding back your laughter as you watched Katakuri lose himself for a second.

"I'm joking, I'm joking," you reassure the man between your laughter, wiping away the tears in the corners of your eyes. "Of course I'm talking about you Katakuri~"

The sweet commander's face grew red at his jealous outburst, raising the scarf to cover more of himself.

"Everyone talks about you like some sort of invincible and perfect creature. To my surprise, the man I ended up knowing was way more interesting than the one I heard about," you lean back casually, supporting yourself with your arms behind your back.

Katakuri sat there without making a noise.

"You just said that the reason you wanted to know me was so you could gain the upper hand when we first fought," he tightens his hand into a fist, trying to confront the reality of the situation. 

You shook your head.

"It's true. That was my intention at first. But as time flew by the feelings I developed became... different," 

Katakuri eyed you skeptically, but then again you did stay consistent and gradually more annoying with your flirting and one-liners. 

"Yes, you've made your attraction well-known before. I assumed it was just due to your teasing and my choice in clothing."

"True, but not the point," Your eyes landed on his bare chest and his biker outfit in general. 

You shook your head with a sigh. 

"I'm not a superficial person Katakuri, my attraction towards you isn't just physical," your tone became firm, looking at him in the eye. "You're ruthless, strong, and obstinate during fights but you're also understanding, protective, and sweet when no one's around. You care for your family but you also care about how others view you and I feel that holds you back more than you can admit. Yet, I find everything about you endearing in a man."

The sweet commander felt something stir inside him once your words fell onto his ears. He has received many compliments before, but never in the way you described him now. At sea, softness would be seen as a weakness, but you saw it as a fortitude.

Katakuri's not fully convinced, especially because he knows you won't feel the same if you knew how much of a messy glutton he is.

"Let's say I believe you, then why reject my initial offer? It would've been the perfect opportunity for both of us. " 

Your eyes narrow, a flash of melancholy behind them. The kind that speaks longing for something that could've been. 

"I just don't like the idea of working under someone," you lie. Trying to sit normally now, any trace of playfulness left in your attitude fading away.

"Nonsense," Katakuri shook his head. "If that were the case you wouldn't have let yourself become dependent on Doflamingo. That's why you teamed up with him didn't you? For your goals?"

You eyed him in initial shock, he's catching up faster than you thought.

"Alright you got me. But I have a question for you too sweet commander. How come after everything we've been through, it's still hard for you to believe my feelings are genuine?"

It was Katakuri's turn to be taken aback.

Gotcha 

You smirk.

If he wasn't wearing a scarf you would've been able to see his Adam's apple bobble up and down nervously.

"Because I'm not the man you think I am."

You scoff in disbelief, your laughter echoing through the empty woods. "That's a good one, I'm pretty sure I've figured you out by our interactions and fights alone, I already know you're not the perfect man, " You comically wipe a tear away, your laughter dying down when you saw him staring at the ground in a shameful gaze. 

You've seen that look before. 

Realization fell on you like a cold shower. "You're hiding something aren't you?" you almost whisper.

Katakuri didn't respond, simply raising his scarf to cover more of his face.

Your rest your hand on your right thigh, roughly gripping the fabric of your pants. "Sorry, I didn't mean to," you pause, a thought crossing your mind as you click your tongue. "You know, I promised I would be honest after all so I guess I can tell you."

"Tell me what?" 

Katakuri quietly watched you stand up from the tree stump, your hands casually messing around with the long article of clothing.

The sweet commander panicked slightly, immediately looking away with a boiling face.

"My, my, you never struck me as a prude jellybean," you chuckle.

"I'm not a prude." he defends.

"Then look at me."

Katakuri returns his view to you, trying to avoid your choice in underwear in favor of focusing on the bandages wrapped around your thigh.

"How odd, the doctor didn't inform me you sprained a leg," Katakuri wonders to himself.

"That's because this isn't a wound," you inform him. "At least, not a traditional one." your tone is dull and stern, similar to the one you used when Poire was kidnapped. 

Your hands tremble as you unwrapped the bandages, your fear growing more and more noticeable with each loop you removed until your leg is fully exposed.

His eyes trailed over the brand mark on your outer thigh. It's of a bronze-red color, detailing it's long age, forever charred on your skin.

"The hoof of the dragon..." Katakuri whispers, looking at you but you turned away. "You were a slave."

You grimace at the sentence, taking a seat on the tree stump again.

"That's right," you nod slowly, almost in shame. "I still have unfinished business related to this mark, hence why I can't join you,"

Katakuri remains silent as he lets you finish, unsure how to speak up regarding a delicate topic.

"Pitiful isn't it? I can imagine you wouldn't want someone like me as your close subordinate," you try to laugh it off, but you sound just as insecure as he is, unconciously downgrading yourself without asking what Katakuri thinks.

You run the back of your hand over your eyes, finding the courage to look at Katakuri's reaction, expecting to see disgust in his magenta eyes. Only to find traces of sympathy in them, confusing it for pity. 

"What is that look? I don't need your pity," you huff defensively, standing to your feet and feeling the breeze past your bare legs.

"Why would I pity you? you're still able to fight with me for hours, this doesn't change anything. I still want you to join me." Katakuri reaffirms.

He struck a cord within you.

You wanted to cry all over again. 

Raising your head upwards, you could tell by the moon's position that it's a little past midnight. Steering the conversation away from you. 

"Looks like our alliance has expired, told 'ya I didn't wanna drag on a sob story. That means we can have ourselves a rematch,"

You took a stance similar to a boxer, ready to fight your frustrations away, but Katakuri wasn't too on board with the idea. He doesn't even want to fight back. Unwilling to hurt or give you any more bruises like before. 

Ever since the fight with Doflamingo, he's change his view on you, he doesn't want to fight you. 

He wants to fight alongside you. 

You lung yourself at Katakuri, uncaring if you're still in your underwear. You continue to attack, but Katakuri doesn't retaliate. Instead tanking your hits like the powerhouse he is.

"The hell? Why won't you fight me!?" you growl, your fists unaffective against him. "This is what you wanted right? This is why I grew stronger, and now you won't... Just, punch me back, like old times." your voice cracks. A combination of your sentiments from earlier bleeding in. 

He's dazed out from the fight, pensive about everything that has happened today.

Not only did you express your feelings for him, but you even showed him a part of yourself you're ashamed of. You may be physically weaker than him, but he doesn't even have half of your courage and confidence in something that isn't fighting.

The sweet commander found himself asking. 'What do you want?' 

He knows he wants to spend his days with you, training you to your full potential, but most importantly he wants you to know how he feels about you. 

If his family told him that expressing your feelings is a sign of weakness, then for once, he wants to be weak.

Katakuri may not be able to do all those things, but the least he can follow your example and be honest. 

Even though you knew your blows are futile in your current condition, you continue to strike the man in front of you, throwing all your weight onto the next kick right in the middle of his chest. You expected him to remain still, but to your shock you found yourself falling forward, your momentum causing you to topple over Katakuri and unceremoniously throw him on his back like a sack of bricks.

You yelped in surprise as you land on his chest, sitting up to face the man beneath you.

"What the hell Katakuri? You're sturdier than this, I've literally dropped buildings on you before," you ask both confused and mildly infuriated.

Katakuri spoke calmly. Unaffected by the fact he's laying on his back in front of you after years of rumors specifying the opposite.

They're ridiculous anyway.

"You defeated me, that's all there is to know." he shut his eyes closed.

"It doesn't feel like a victory for me," you huff with crossed arms. "What is it? Why now? If it's because you saw my-"

"You inspired me," Katakuri interrupts, shutting you up immediately. "Do you remember our deal back at the sky islands?" he asks you.

It's been years since that happened, but the memory is fresh in your mind.

"I do," you reply in a soft tone, almost light enough for the wind to carry it away.

"Go ahead, claim your prize I don't care."

That's a lie. 

He's terrified of your reaction ever since he met you at the bakery, but after everything that happened between you two and your current revelation, Katakuri didn't want to keep lying to you. Even if it means you might not like him anymore.

Especially after you've been nothing but honest about yourself.

Your nimble hands hesitantly grab the sides of his scarf.

"Are you sure? I mean, that deal was a long time ago."

"It's only fair." he nods without looking.

You lower his scarf in anticipation.

Katakuri shivers as he felt the chilly night breeze caressing his face, even though it's dark, the moon must give you enough illumination.

You don't react immediately and that's enough to make him grow nervous. Reopening his magenta eyes to get a look on your face and... Why are you staring at him so strangely?

You snap out of your daze, blinking in realization.

"Oh sorry was I staring? It's just that you're way more good looking than I expected." you express shamelessly.

Katakuri's face grew red and flustered.

The sheepish smile on your face only grew into a mischievous one. "Oh? I didn't know the sweet commander blushes easily~ I should have known if it wasn't for that damn scarf." you shook your head with a gentle smile. "What's the matter, sweet commander? The rabbit got your tongue?" 

The look you gave him was now one of curiosity and wonder. Your hand tentively went up to cup his cheek, caressing the stitches up his face with a thumb. 

"Don't they freak you out?" he inquires shyly.

"Freak me out? Katakuri I grew up surrounded by fishmen, sharp fangs aren't something new to me. Actually, yours are really unique and look quite attractive on you~"

You chuckle lightly as Katakuri grew red again, tilting his head to the side so you wouldn't see him.

"Ah, there it is again! I should compliment you more often~" you release your hands from his face to pat his cheek.

"You've always been a tease," Katakuri mumbles loud enough for you to hear.

Katakuri returned his view to you. Recognizing its the first time he's staring someone from below since he's always been the one looking down on people. And yet, here you are. Giving him such a sweet and earnest smile despite his looks, with the moonlight illuminating your hair from above like some sort of ethereal being.

"I thought you would be repulsed," he admits softly.

"I thought the same about you when I showed you my mark. But just like you said, this doesn't change anything, you're still amazing in my eyes with or without a damn scarf," your eyes lower to touch the soft fabrics around his neck. 

At the mention of your mark, Katakuri gently grabbed your thigh, running a gloved thumb across the branded flesh on your skin.

"Does it still hurt?" Katakuri asks gently, drawing invisible patterns around it.

"Physically no, but I still look at it every day and it takes me back."

"Why not get it tattooed?"

"Because I need to remember those things, it's my fuel for accomplishing my goals."

"More like a poison," he adds with a frown.

You chuckle but without joy. He despises hearing that sound from you, it's like a cheap imitation of your real laugh.

"What about you? How did you get your scars?"

Katakuri pressed his lips together in a straight line, contemplating if he should tell you or not since it's embarrassing for him. But in the end, he said 'fuck it'.

"When I was a young boy, I would stuff my mouth with so many donuts I literally ripped my cheeks open." he admits, sounding quite monotone. 

You sat still. Trying to hold in the laughter bubbling inside your throat out of respect for the mochi man, but this was too much.

Although Katakuri was embarrassed, he had to admit hearing your laugh is worth making a fool of himself. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" you try to apologize while wheezing at the same time. "It's just that you're this serious guy but to hear that- pfft this is wild." you throw your head back, eventually letting your laughter die down as you remembered how to breathe again.

"It's alright I love hearing you laugh," Katakuri sighs contently.

The mochi man went rigid upon realizing how casually he admitted that, catching your attention.

"Oh? And what else does the sweet commander like about a petty little thief like me?" you inquire playfully.

Katakuri sweatdrop. While you could easily admit your feelings, he has difficulty doing the same. Having a lot of block ways in the shape of his family.

"You're good at fighting, and your donuts aren't that bad..."

You gave him an unimpressed look, before turning into a sympathetic smile.

"My donuts are terrible and you know that," you chuckle. "It's okay, just because I said it doesn't mean you're obligated to say it too. Take your time," you reassure the man under you.

"Thank you." Katakuri relaxed after that. 

Both of you stayed quiet, unsure of how to follow after all those intimate reveals.

Now what?

"So... since we're already here, do you wanna have a quickie or something?" you ask shamelessly.

Katakuri's eyes grew wide. It was then that the sweet commander finally processed his current position. Your hands are pressed against his chest straddling him in your underwear while his hand is still on your thigh, immediately removing it.

Katakuri's face darken. The worst part is he can't tell if you're joking or not.

"I'm..." he swallowed, trying to come up with an excuse. "I'm somewhat of a traditional man."

"Huh, is that so? Well, that's understandable." you sigh, albeit a little disappointed. Before standing up from his bare chest as you retrieve your clothes.

Katakuri sighs in relief, following after you.

"The moon looks beautiful tonight," you comment, raising your view to the night sky once more as you button your pants. 

"Now that I think about it, what is it with you and your strange obsession with the moon?"

"I dunno, what is it with you and your obsession with donuts?"

Katakuri scoffs. "Donuts have a function, they are meant to be eaten. But the moon? It's just a huge celestial object in the sky."

"There are some things that don't need a function for you to enjoy them, come'on, don't tell me you've never heard of the rabbit pounding mochi?"

"The what?"

"Look, if you tilt your head to side you can see a rabbit pounding mochi on the moon's surface."

"That's ridiculous," 

"Just try it!" 

Katakuri sighs at your behavior, eventually following your instructions and tilting his head slightly. He could vaguely make out the picture you described.

"It's still absurd, rabbits don't pound mochi. In fact, last time I remember it's the other way around when we fight each other." he smirks. 

"Oh my~" you place your hand on your chest, feigning surprise. "Charlotte Katakuri, if you wanted to pound me you could invite for a a drink first."

The sweet commander blushes once more, raising his scarf to cover the lower portion of his face. "That's not what I meant."

You snort, giving his leg a light smack. 

"I know but it's fun to see you get all worked up," you laugh. 

Katakuri didn't reply, instead making a tsk noise from under his scarf, redirecting his view to the full moon near the cliff side. You silently stood next to him to enjoy the view, mumbling to yourself. 

"...I'm going to miss this the most." 

But for now, you try to savor the remains of the night.


End file.
